Dignity
by dark's silver shadow
Summary: Riddick/OC The Furyan race is nearly dead and efforts are being made to ensure their survival. The Universe will have balance, no matter how stubborn the two key players try to be.
1. Some Kind of Nature

AN: Well. I now add to the list of in progress stories on my profile lol. This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction called Home by Elizabeth Cords. Lol as sad as it may be on my part, I read their story and was like wow that's awesome. Then all these other scenarios started popping in my head on how the basic concept she had on repopulating Furya could have been different. Like we fans do on this site every day with movies and books and what have you. Lol so. Yeah…ha. Hope it doesn't stink. Drop a review if maybe this seems like something worth pursuing cause I'm still on the fence about it myself. Especially when I think of how well executed Home was.

Disclaimer: Don't own stuff recognizable as other peoples stuff. Such as any snippets of songs or whatever. Like in this chapter. S.E.X. belongs to Nickelback. I'm just drawing inspiration from other peoples awesomeness like a leech : ) delishus.

Pulled title for story from a Bullet for My Valentine song named Dignity. Lyrics seemed to fit Furyan mindset as they fight back from extinction. Shrug lol I'm a goober I know.

Wow this author note is the longest I've ever done. Scary.

* * *

><p>Artemis. The goddess of the hunt. Mistress of wild animals. Patron of childbirth. A deity worshipped by the mighty Greek Spartan's from Earth's ancient days. Warriors; every man, woman and child, much like the Furyans.<p>

Aereon stood in the main conference room on the massive ship carrying the universe's last hope for balance. The _Rosaline_ is currently housing top scientists, philosophers, horticulturists, carpenters, historians, physicians, geologists and zoologists. All of them brought together by this ethereal woman to put a shattered culture back together. Now they must wait. Wait for _him_ to answer the call. Wait for Richard B. Riddick to fulfill his birth-right.

Until then they were currently landed on a small agricultural planet gathering supplies and picking up the last members needed for the restoration project.

Off to the side a mousy, spectacled scientist scurries over to one of the head directors of this whole endeavor.

"Sir. The samples have all been gathered from the last of the female employees…but…"

The poor man wrung his hands a bit as his superior began to lose patience.

"Well spit it out. Has there been a complication?"

The mouse grimaced and nervously adjusted his glasses before hesitantly replying.

"No Director Groves. Only…we failed to receive a preliminary blood sample with her work forms from a woman in the Zoology division. One of the caretakers we are receiving from this planet. Diana Lynn Arrio."

Aereon smirked ever so slightly as she lifted her hand and blew across her fingers. Making her hand flow like warm wind. What she saw, there, confirmed her thoughts.

_**"Diana. Roman equivalent to the Greek Artemis."**_

"Gentlemen." Her quiet voice drew their attention.

"Include her department in the tour. I would like to meet her personally with our guest this evening." The Elemental lifted her eyes with a mischievous gleam. Feeling no need to elaborate further she watched as a small ship began docking next to the _Rosaline_.

A fleeting look of relief passed through Aereon's eyes. He had arrived after all; the odds had been good that he would…but he had that stubborn streak and could have easily chosen to go his own way.

* * *

><p>Aereon now stood in the main corridor of the <em>Rosaline<em> with the 'reception committee.' Military Officials, Political Ministers, and the Scientific Director Groves. There, coming through the open bay before her, was Riddick. Wearing his goggles, black sleeveless shirt, dark cargos and black boots. Arm guards strapped to his muscular forearms and signature shivs undoubtedly concealed somewhere on his person.

And he looked anything but pleased to be there.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure why he was there. He had very nearly stayed away; but then he began having odd dreams. Since dumping those Necro fuckers at their precious Underverse he hadn't been visited by Shirah. That is…until the Elemental contacted him again with her outlandish proposition. It seemed the more he became determined to ignore Aereon's message, the more intense the dreams and pain at night became. He couldn't remember specific images when he woke. Only the sense of dread heavy on his chest and the handprint glowing and throbbing painfully. One night, after waking with the throbbing the most intense it had ever been, he changed course of his skiff on a whim. The closer he got to the little farming planet Aereon was supposed to be on, the dreams eventually disappeared and the print stopped acting up.<p>

Might as well hear the old hag out, he supposed.

Now he stood in the main conference room on the _Rosaline_ and stood before the large observation window that took up a whole wall. Overlooking the goings on of the simple farm people in the rural city below.

"So basically you want me to knock up a bunch of women, re-colonize a dead planet, and take the position as fearless leader. All outta the goodness of my heart." He chuckled darkly as he turned to face Aereon who was sitting at the conference table, staring blankly at him while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The few survivors we have located need someone to lead them back from extinction. Yours is a lineage of strength unmatched by any Furyan alive today. Your bloodline is what's needed. Once we have that ensured it matters not to me if you choose to leave." She watched him tense imperceptibly. Sometimes he was all too easy to manipulate.

"Hn. I know what you're doing Aereon and I aint bitin." He moved closer to her and leaned down into her face with a smirk. "Come on. You can do better than that." Riddick straitened and turned back towards the window. He spread his arms wide, and began speaking mockingly grand.

"Tell me Elemental. Tell me why I should give a fuck about the universe's balance. Why Richard B. Riddick should be the one to shepherd all those lost souls back home."

Aereon stood.

"That's quite enough theatrics Riddick." Just then there was a knock at the conference double doors. "Enter."

The same mousey man from before timidly stepped inside.

"The tour is ready to commence ma'am." Aereon kept her gaze on Riddick as she replied to the terrified man.

"Thank you Mr. Brooks, we will be out momentarily." Brooks nodded and hastily retreat, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So tell me. What will it be? What will you do with the life _she_ gave you?" With that Aereon turned and glided out the door. His fists clenched at the mention of Kyra's sacrifice. Riddick turned and looked out at the sunny day outside.

* * *

><p>Diana stood and wiped the sweat from her brow. The midday sun beat down upon her shoulders as she stretched her tense muscles. A beeping came from her denim shorts pocket and she reluctantly dug out her comm. Reading the message from Dr. Rivas she frowned slightly in confusion.<p>

'Return to clinic immediately. Envoy touring.'

"Why the hell do I gotta be there?" She grumbled as she gathered her pliers, gloves and barbed wire. Casting one more calculating glance at her fence-mending she began walking back through the pasture towards the Veterinary Clinic that acted as the headquarters for their animal reserve.

The breeze felt nice on her heated skin; adjusting the strap of the duffel bag holding her tools and supplies Diana smiled at the leaping deer-like creatures not far to her left ahead of her and absently wiped dirt from her hands onto her gray short sleeved shirt.

Tomorrow they and other species would be loaded onto _Rosaline_ and put into special enclosures for the trip to Furya. These little guys shouldn't prove too difficult; it was the Hellhounds acquired from Crematoria that would be the challenge to transport into the ship. Especially with the alpha male's mate in the last stages of her pregnancy.

Cresting the final hill Diana stopped a moment and took a deep breath. Her brown eyes intently observing the group of people entering the facility she's worked at her whole life. Director Groves' balding and blindingly white head gleamed at her before disappearing inside the building.

She heaved a sigh and cursed under her breath. That overweight pasty blow-hard had it out for her, she was sure of it. He didn't like her and she most certainly didn't like him.

"This is gonna be a long day…" She trudged reluctantly toward the building in resignation.

* * *

><p>As Diana covertly snuck in through the back entrance she tried to go as long as possible without being noticed by the entourage of visitors. Especially since Director Groves had his jowls quivering with the tirade he was 'privately' directing to Dr. Rivas.<p>

"If she fails to submit to providing a blood sample I cannot allow her to be part of this project." Ever one to fail at keeping her tongue in check, Diana spoke up in outrage.

"Why the hell does it matter if I submit a blood sample or not? It's not like I have anything to do with operation Baby-Mamma-" Dr. Rivas turned and held a hand up to her, signaling for her to stop speaking. Director Groves glared at her as he began spluttering in her direction.

"For the purposes of this entire endeavor all eligible women are required to undergo screening! If you are found to be a suitable candidate you will most certainly present yourself alongside the other women for his inspection and choice!"

Diana clenched her fists and raised her voice to match his. "Inspection? What are we cuts of steak being chosen for dinner? I understand the need for breeding. Believe me I do. But I will not be treated like some bitch in heat!"

"That is enough!" At Dr. Rivas' tone she clenched her jaw shut with a stubborn set to her face. "Go into the reception area and assist Charles with our guests." She didn't move for a moment before she looked to the man that had been a father to her. She gave a curt nod and swiftly exited the room to do as she had been told.

Diana entered to find Charles fidgeting and at a complete loss at how to preoccupy these people. He looked like a scared bunny. All eyes were already trained on the door she came through, having obviously heard the argument in the other room. All eyes but for those of the infamous convict. She wasn't quite sure where he was looking behind those dark goggles.

Dr. Rivas and Groves were conversing more quietly now, leaving the reception area with a heavy silence. Glancing to the quivering bunny Diana decided he'd be of no help in this situation and took matters into her own hands.

"So…I'm not a scientist or doctor or anything but if you have any questions I'm sure I can answer them while we wait for Dr. Rivas and Director Groves to finish their…discussion."

Before anyone could form a question, the two men re-entered the room. Groves looking too smug for Diana's liking.

Dr. Rivas addressed her in a matter of fact tone that brooked no argument. "Diana, take Charles into one of the exam rooms and have him draw you a blood sample for Director Groves. Once you've done that meet us out at the cages. Do not dawdle." With that he turned his attention to the political big wigs and officials and began the tour of their facilities.

Diana again clenched her fists and sent a dark glare at the smug Groves. Charles grasped her elbow and whispered to her. "Please Diana. Just come get it over with." She grit her teeth.

Casting a glance at the big bad Furyan she finally turned and followed Charles to the exam room.

He had the physique to be put out to stud; there was no doubt about that. Besides, the chances of her being picked to be a baby-mamma were slim to none. So there was no harm in humoring the geeks in the medical ward.

* * *

><p>As the Rivas guy was yammering on and on about some deer thing Riddick caught the scent of that brunette Groves was arguing with earlier. Her and the scrawny guy stood behind the main group silently, but not unnoticed.<p>

Finishing his knowledgeable rant Rivas spoke up.

"Ah. There you are. Diana why don't you lead the group on what's in the next section?"

She made her way through the group, passing closely by him in her route to the front. He silently took in the scent again as she passed. She'd been outside all day, she smelled of earth and wood. Her natural smell brought to the forefront by the fact she'd been sweating during her work. Slightly musky. Hint of a lemony-flowery lotion or deodorant as well.

He watched her shoot another glare at Groves before sweeping over the group with her gaze. He notices her pause slightly on him before moving her sight elsewhere.

* * *

><p>"Alright. If all of you will follow me. Next we have the Hounds." She gave a sardonic smirk over her shoulder at him as she began walking toward a large caged area. "Mr. Riddick might be familiar with this species."<p>

Stopping in front of the chain link cage she gave a word of warning. "I must insist you not get too close to the fencing. In here we have the Hellhounds previously kept at Crematoria. Some tentative research has shown that though these animals were engineered for their purpose at the prison, they were actually a re-creation of the top predator on Furya. They were one of the unfortunate species that did not survive the planet's destruction as they were only native to Furya. And…well" She chuckled here "No other planets really had ever shown any interest in having them terrorize their ecosystem."

Suddenly there was a loud roar as a large form crashed into the fence. Causing it to shake violently. Riddick smirked slightly when Diana even jumped a bit.

She turned so that she could keep an eye on her glaring opponent while still presenting.

"This is Luana. She is the alpha male's mate and is currently in the last stages of pregnancy." Diana stopped talking as Luana swiped at her again. Dr. Rivas stepped to the front of the group and took over the speaking duties again, knowing that Diana needed to focus on the pregnant female.

"Normally Luana and the rest of her pack are a bit more cooperative when Diana is around. It's really quite fascinating. You see, they have developed an intriguing relationship with Diana. For whatever reason, they interact with her using the same behavior as they would another respected pack member." At this point Luana had calmed down and was sitting, staring at Diana with intense silver eyes and the red tinges on her scales fading away after her attack. Glimpses of the rest of the pack could be seen in the foliage behind her. Diana turned as Groves posed a question.

"I want to see a demonstration of your claims. I'm sure I speak for the entire group when I say that this is most unbelievable." The nasty smile on his face belied his innocent tone. Diana could tell he was doing this out of spite for her.

Daring her. Testing her.

She set her jaw and spoke before Dr. Rivas could form a refusal on her behalf.

"If you go in there with me…sir. To show how truly intelligent these creatures are." She gave a nasty smile of her own. Before the wind-bag could gather his righteous air a deep voice spoke up from an unexpected source.

"I'll go in." Dian's eyes widened a bit and darted onto the large convict.

"I was joking. No one needs to enter the enclosure right now. Especially not with me. The alpha female, as you just witnessed, has been really aggressive towards myself and anyone near me this past week. In her vulnerable state she currently sees me as a viable threat to her status in the pack due to certain…physical reasons…on my part."

* * *

><p>Riddick smirked. He knew exactly why the female was reacting to her that way. It was all in her scent. She had recently finished her monthly cycle; making her pheromones signal she is currently at peak fertility. Whatever made these animals relate to her on their level also made her appear as a competitor to the weakened mate.<p>

He could tell by the way she had interacted with the angry female earlier. She gave them respect and respected the alphas' positions. Not showing any intent to over-turn them. But yet they still recognized something in her that told them she could very well become an alpha.

He began walking over to the gate of the cage. "I think we'll be alright short-stack." Riddick wanted to see if they reacted the same to him as the one on Crematoria.

A small but forceful pair of hands shoved uselessly at his frame.

"Wait a minute! At least let me fuckin go in first! They don't recognize you at all and are likely to attack. You have that whole 'imma alpha dominator dude' thing going on and I know they will see it as a threat." He allowed her to push him back from the gate and silently chuckled as she unlocked the enclosure.

* * *

><p>Diana felt his hidden gaze on her but ignored the chills it sent down her spine. Instead turning her attention to finding where the hell Luana went. The female was no longer sitting where Diana had left her. Not good. There was no sign of the pack at all…double damn.<p>

Diana slowly opened the gate and slipped inside, closely followed by the six foot wall of muscle at her back.

She spoke quietly to him in a neutral tone without taking her eyes from the line of forest. Dr. Rivas secured the enclosure behind them.

"Mr. Riddick. Keep a sharp eye not only on the ground but the tree tops as well. We recently learned they have developed a penchant for climbing from time to time when they stalk their prey. Especially Luana, the alpha female." She risked a glance at him as he moved to stand beside her.

Bad move.

That's when the dark shape of Luana flew out from the foliage with a growl. Instinctively Diana threw an arm over her own throat to prevent a good bite as the weight of the beast knocked her to the ground. The claws scratched her side as the pregnant female pinned Diana to the ground and just stood over her, her jaws clenching mostly her arm and parts of her neck.

But Luana didn't apply the amount of pressure necessary to kill Diana. The beast just stood there growling with her in its maw.

Riddick stood. Observing how the creature was giving Diana a fighting chance; knowing it could easily break the shielding arm and snap the slim neck. He then saw the others poke their heads from the tree line. Rather than assisting with the kill like the pack hunters they are, they stayed back. Observing like him.

A larger and darker one walked out from the trees and tinges of red began showing on its scales as it caught scent of Riddick.

They stared each other down. Riddick unable to remove his goggles in the bright sunshine. But his stance said it all to the alpha. And the male turned his attention to his mate.

Riddick smirked. The male never showed signs of complete submission but still didn't dare attack, just like the runt back at Crematoria.

Diana just lay very still, mind racing, her body pumping adrenaline throughout her system. After letting the female pin her for a few moments Diana began emitting a quiet whimper like noise as a sign of submission since she obviously couldn't turn her head and expose her neck in this situation…

Riddick looked down when he heard Diana making that noise on the ground and tilted his head with interest. Her blood smelled sweet and coppery in the air. The female hound released Diana's throat at that moment and took a step back. When Diana made a move to sit up, however, she growled and made as if to lunge forward again. Before Riddick made a move, Diana had seen it coming and soundly boxed the alpha bitch on the nose and sounded a snarling growl of her own. Diana moved into a crouching position while the female backed up a couple steps. It didn't take long for the animal to approach again, this time Riddick stepped in before the thought had even registered in his brain. Blocking the female from Diana as the male leaped forward with a roar; blocking its mate from Riddick, the stronger male.

Diana was so locked on Luana that she didn't notice anything that had been happening with Riddick until his legs were right in front of her and his deep voice rumbling down from above.

"I suggest you stand if you can and get outside the cage." She looked between his legs to see Sloane and Luana holding themselves back. Diana slowly stood and backed herself out of the enclosure. Dr. Rivas readily opening the gate at her approach.

Riddick stood staring down into the intelligent silver eyes of Sloane and Luana before smirking darkly and turning to leave through the gate. Confident they wouldn't dare fuck with him.

Out of the enclosure Diana looked about ready to blow a gasket as she listened to the complaints being led by Groves. She interrupted him loudly before he could work the others up any further.

"I _told_ you that I shouldn't accompany anyone in there today! These animals are highly intelligent predators what do you expect from them? The fact she even gave me a sporting chance rather than snap my neck on the spot is testament to that!" She was gesturing wildly with her hands and gestured to Riddick. Causing his eyebrows to raise slightly.

"And the way they instinctively knew he would most likely kill them rather than try to beat them off like I usually do shows even more intelligence! They don't know Riddick from Joe down the street and yet they recognized someone who would rather kill them than suffer any inconvenient injuries they might inflict. They are _survivors_, without them on that planet there will be no balance against some of the other predators that survived on the planet. These guys are top on the food-chain other than humans, and even then they can make dinner out of the un-wary."

Seeing Groves was getting ready to yet again start huffing and puffing, Riddick began walking off knowing the rest of the envoy would follow him. In his head it was because he was bored and hungry as it was now time for dinner, but the animal inside him whispered about how she was bleeding and smelled so sweet. He chuckled to himself as they made their way to the _Rosaline_, earning a few nervous glances from his travelling companions. To think, earlier she had argued against being treated like a 'bitch in heat.'

* * *

><p>The next day was again warm and bright. The breeze danced playfully through the air. Diana walked agitatedly through the halls of the <em>Rosaline<em>. She should be cheerful on such a lovely day; all the animals had transferred easily enough, even the Hellhounds. But no, early that morning she had received the most disturbing message from the genetic scientists via Dr. Rivas. Her blood tests had been completed; the results effectively forcing her hand.

Diana glanced at her comm to check the time. She was twenty minutes late. She grinned, taking satisfaction in that small victory as she arrived at the conference room. Opening the large doors it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimmed lighting, the large window overlooking the town was shuttered. The eyes of six women and the heads of the project turned at her intrusion. Her eyes immediately sought out her nemisis, Groves, and delighted at the annoyance in his eyes.

"Sorry. Hounds were a bit rambunctious during the transfer. Took me longer to get away than expected. Please, continue the inspections." Her voice was mocking as she went and joined the ranks of the other six women before the board of 'judges'. The corner of the convict's mouth held a hint of a smirk, but then again it could have been her imagination as he turned his attention back to the woman being presented to them.

The nameless secretary began reading off the pros and cons of each woman as if they were on some sort of dating show competition.

After preliminary screening from the blood tests the top candidates were chosen and brought here to be presented for 'Lord Riddick' to choose from. Those he did not wish to personally impregnate were to be inseminated with his seed in a laboratory.

The tall blonde next to her kept casting scathing looks Diana's way and it was starting to piss her off. The tall blonde was clearly fit in her revealing skin tight tank top and blue jeans. When it was her turn to step forward for scrutiny she sashayed before the table and stood cockily with a hip jutted out. Obviously wanting to be there and knowing how to use her appearance to her advantage. The green eyes locked hungrily onto the man of the hour. _**"My slut senses are tingling."**_

"Whitney Collins. Strong military background. Extensive hand to hand combat expertise. Physically fit. And…former gymnast…" The secretary seemed a little uncomfortable, knowing exactly why the woman had insisted on that bit of information being shared.

Riddick stood and the light caught in his uncovered eyes as he circled around the confident blonde. As he circled the merchandise Diana didn't notice the glance he sent her way once or twice. He inhaled the lithe Whitney's scent and hummed deep in his throat. The woman smiled enticingly as Dr. Rivas excused her back to the line.

Whitney again put a sultry sway to her hips as she returned to her spot, tossing a triumphant look at Diana as she passed, as if to say why even bother you worm. Stuck up whore.

Diana stood where the others had been. Stubbornly staring at a point on the wall just above the seated board members.

In her mind's eye she compared her appearance to that of the eager Whitney. She was short and disheveled. Dirty and sweaty from working with the animals all day. Though she was healthy and strong from exercise she still had more curves in more places than the trim blonde before her. She was naturally of rounded hip and thigh than the angular beauty of Whitney. _**"At least I don't gotta worry about being his fuck buddy this way. Less interference to my work if they just inseminate me."**_

The secretary cleared his throat nervously and shuffled through his papers a bit.

"I… I don't appear to have anything written by Miss Arrio…" Diana dared to risk a glance at Dr. Rivas, only to see slight reproach in his eyes at her refusal to supply a list of descriptors to be presented. The Elemental had an amused glint in her eyes as she voiced her curiosity.

"Why did you not wish to present your assets child?" Diana tensed a moment as Riddick simultaneously began to circle her as he had Whitney.

"To be honest…I didn't really see the point. He's not necessarily here to get to know any of us. Either we get to be his play-toy or we get to have his test tube baby. Simple as that. Besides…the only reason I'm here is because of the blood test results…if it weren't for that I wouldn't have showed up no matter what anyone said or did." The determined look in her eyes confirmed that she had indeed never planned on coming.

Riddick spoke from behind her in a deep and quiet voice. "Then why are you here short-stack?" She tensed further. Taking a deep breath to compose herself and catching the slight smell of musk and spice.

"According to the geeks in the lab, I'm Furyan. It'd be a shitty move on my part if I sat back and let my newly discovered race cease to exist. Even if I'm not the super-voodoo bloodline like you." Something in her felt like it was tugging and tensing. Responding. To what? What was happening? She was so confused by this reaction.

At her words something in Riddick responded. Something primal. Interesting. He moved into her line of sight and saw the stubborn look in her eyes. She didn't want to be there and yet she was. But there wasn't even the slightest hint of submission there, and for some reason that stirred his inner beast. He took in her scent deeply again, comparing it to the other woman's. Her confusion was evident to him, he wondered if her beast was talking to her as well. He had a feeling she had never really been in tune with her primal side other than when she worked with the animals. How fun it could be to introduce her to that part of herself. Riddick returned to his seat at the conference table.

She would definitely be a challenge. "I'll take the last two."

The blonde would be an entertainingly willing release of the frustration the shorter woman would be sure to provide.

Riddick heard the curse muttered under Diana's breath as the other five women were led from the room. Leaving only the two choices.

A tall willowy redheaded woman stood, Dr. Malcolm, the head of the Genetics department.

"Both of you ladies will need to come with me now for further testing and scheduling. Regular appointments with my doctors will need to be arranged so that your conditions may be monitored." Whitney strutted out of the room behind Dr. Malcolm after winking saucily at the ex-convict while Diana cast a brief glance heavenward at her plight before slouching behind them dejectedly.

This was not how she wanted to first experience motherhood. Sigh. God…the sex was gonna be awkward…

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Diana finally away from that green eyed harpy Whitney and the affectionately named 'Doctor Brigade'. Diana knew they meant well and were just doing their job but jeeze. At least she didn't have to ask animals some of the shit they were required to ask her when breeding a species. The pokes and prods couldn't be helped either, she knew, but damn were they annoying.<p>

Both Whitney and Diana had been informed that their quarters were being moved next to the illustrious Lord Alpha so that they were 'more available' to him. Ugh. And though he could solicit them as often as he liked they were put down for a 'meeting' with him every seven days to ensure both women would become pregnant.

Diana checked the calendar on her comm and sure enough the event was already added there for her. Fantastic. She couldn't feign forgetfulness now. Apparently it had been decided she would meet with him on Saturdays and Whitney would meet with him on Wednesdays. _**"And it's Friday night already. Maybe Luana will give birth tomorrow evening and I can get a free pass for this week."**_

Finally arriving at her door she turned the knob and entered, not surprised to find her possessions already within. To her left was a large bathroom, ahead a spacious bedroom. The head of the queen sized bed flush against the right wall, strait ahead a dark wooden desk and chair, and directly across from her bed was another closed door.

"Bastards." They had failed to mention the fact that her room would adjoin with his. "That's just fan-fucking-tastic." She continued to grumble as she loudly shut the door behind her and shuffled into her room, rolling her tense shoulders.

Diana began unpacking her belongings; two photos went onto her desk, one of her as a child and a younger Dr. Rivas in bathing suits at a river. The other one was of her as a teen, smiling brightly at the camera wearing eagle feathers in her dark braid and proudly holding up the antlered head of her first kill. A smidge of blood traditionally smeared upon her forehead and again Dr. Rivas smiling next to her like the proud father he was. She smiled at both memories of her and her adopted father. She briefly wondered if he had known anything about her lineage but quickly dismissed it.

It didn't matter at this point, it could only breed resentment if she were to ever find out he had hidden it from her. And she didn't want that between them.

It didn't take long to unpack her few books and clothes, her digital music player was docked in her speaker alarm clock and playing a random shuffle of her music.

_'S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot cause that's the one you really want._

_SEX is always the answer it's never a question_

_Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question_

_Then it's always yes.'_

Diana cringed at the inappropriate song and hit the next button. "That's not necessary…"

After hitting the next button six more times in a row without receiving a suitable song she gave up and turned the device off. She then sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the adjoining room's door. Reluctantly wondering what he was up to and quickly decided she didn't care. Diana took off her boots and stripped down for a nice warm shower. Pushing the silver eyed nuisance to the back of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Riddick wasn't required to seek either of the women out tonight. But he found himself entering Whitney's quarters that night. Fighting the urge within him to seek out Diana instead.<p>

He didn't like the way his inner beast had become so infatuated with the short woman so quickly. It had never been so stirred before and it unsettled him somewhat with the strength of its insistence. What was it about the ordinary little woman that created such an instinctual response?

As he repeatedly entered the arduous Whitney he found his focus wavering from the task at hand. He clinched his jaw. This was ridiculous. And with renewed fervor, he determinedly carried on with the lithe blonde throughout the night. Stubbornly believing he would be able to slake the lust brought on by the other woman's hormones. Stubbornly believing that was the only reason his beast was so interested in Diana and her scent.


	2. Fever

AN: Well. Cranked out chapie 2 quicker than I expected. I'd better enjoy it while the creative flow lasts ha. Um. Just forewarning. Bit of lemony steamyness in this chap. I usually put that type of stuff off between the characters to build tension and growth and whatever but meh. Couldn't get away with that here seeing as how sex is basically the whole reason they're being thrown into a 'budding romance' to begin with.

Never written sexy-sex-sex stuff before. So. Yeah. We'll see how it goes. The whole scene dragged on further than expected cause there's some underlying stuff kinda happening amongst the mindless rutting.

Hope it's not complete garbage for a chapter. : ) enjoy hopefully.

* * *

><p>The next day Whitney was trailing him determinedly. Apparently, after him visiting her the night before, she had gotten this sense of entitlement into her head. As if that proved she was his 'favorite' and gave her the right to shadow him everywhere.<p>

Riddick wasn't sure what annoyed him more, the dissatisfaction of the woman's presence, or the dissatisfaction from last night.

He had awakened that morning annoyed at the lean arms wrapped impetuously around his torso. Annoyed that as he passed Diana's door in the hallway, the lingering scent of her having passed through earlier that morning pricked at his senses. Even with the smell of that other woman clinging to him as determinedly as the woman herself, he couldn't keep himself from wondering where little short-stack had gone so early in the morning.

Riddick didn't understand why through the day he kept checking for her presence. He just knew it's what his beast demanded and that's as far as he was willing to inspect it. His day was boring, consisting of meetings with directors of departments and having his round of testing and physicals with the medical staff. It had been mildly entertaining fucking with their heads but his main source of entertainment came later during lunch in the main mess hall.

Riddick was sitting letting his gaze drift over the many long tables in the large glorified lunch room. He and the heads of the departments and political and military leaders were at a table elevated slightly overlooking the room. Aereon observed his behavior as nondescriptly as possible but he had still noticed.

She was undoubtedly the only one picking up on his inner conflict with his primal side and his mind. And he'd bet money she knew exactly what was going on. The manipulative crone that she was. He'd need to get her to talk, this useless urge was getting ridiculous and not at all like his usual self.

Just then Dr. Rivas' comm began to ring. Excusing the interruption of their conversation with Dr. Malcolm he answered the incoming call.

Riddick's interest was piqued when Diana's voice came through immediately.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch sir. I just thought you should know that Luana has officially begun whelping. Earlier this morning she went off into some shrubbery by herself and now we can see what appears to be her beginning to push."

Rivas nodded at her. "Very good. Has anyone gotten in there to physically check her over since the transfer yesterday?"

Diana shook her head. "No sir. We were trying to give her space. I'm going to go in there and see if my pheromone levels have reduced enough to let her allow me near. With this being her first litter and the stress from all the moving I'm kinda worried about her having complications."

Rivas looked thoughtful and slightly worried for a moment before sighing reluctantly. "Just be extremely careful. If she becomes aggressive now she risks not only you but herself and her pups."

With short yes sir she ended the connection and Rivas set his comm on the table top so that it would be within easy reach should an emergency happen.

Riddick turned to find Aereon giving him a calculating look, as if he saw the interest hidden behind his blank mask. He turned his attention back to watching the crowd and ignored the blonde pawing at his leg beneath the table next to him.

She was really getting on his nerves.

He stood abruptly and began heading to the animal enclosures. Specifically, the hound containment.

As he walked out Whitney began pouting, he had been ignoring her all morning and it was something she was not used to. By now she should have had him wrapped around her finger. Especially after last night's performance.

Aereon continued conversing with the political heads a few moments before turning to address Dr. Rivas. "I think Riddick has taken an interest in your Hellhounds doctor. I must also admit to finding this birthing of interest. Might we follow him to observe the new lives being brought into the world?" Dr. Rivas smiled a bit, finding it refreshing to have such interest in his department's work.

"Why of course ma'am. It is really quite something to witness in my humble opinion. A true miracle of nature." Checking his watch he nods to himself. "Yes, if we leave now we should be just in time." He stood and respectfully offered his hand to assist her in standing.

Director Groves chose to follow as did Whitney, having heard her 'lover' had been heading to the same destination. Director Groves was going simply due to keeping in Aereon's good graces. That, and he never could pass up a chance to ridicule that Arrio woman.

* * *

><p>When Riddick arrived at the control room to the Hellhound enclosure, he saw through the window of the door Diana speaking with her co-workers and holding a tattered pair of blue jeans.<p>

"Just put everything in my duffel." She was speaking to someone in a small extending observation room to her left, her back turned to Riddick. "And don't forget to put extra bandages, I never put any more in there."

She began unbuttoning her green cargo pants and slid them down to the floor, kicking them from her bare feet, and began slipping on the ragged blue jeans riddled with tears and holes.

As she bent over to slide her legs through the pants Diana turned at the sound of the door shutting behind her. Her face heated a bit. There she was baring her ass to the man she was supposed to fuck later that night and wearing her cupcake underwear. Nice. She turned away from his goggled stare and continued sliding the jeans up her legs and buttoned them as casually as she could.

"Hello Mr. Riddick. Or would that be Lord Riddick? Prince? King?" She turned to face him with a quirked brow. Slightly taken aback when a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Riddick. Just Riddick." She smirked as she leaned back against the desk, placing her hands on the edge beside her.

"Ah. That's right. You've not officially been crowned as King." She turned to face the desk and began looking through some papers just as Charles and another man and woman came back into the main control room. They greeted him respectfully and continued going about their prep work. Sensing that he simply wished to stand back and observe them in worker bee mode.

Diana shifted through her duffel bag briefly and addressed the tall copper skinned man.

"John, did you put my knife in there for me?" The fit man came over and good naturedly dug out the item for her.

"If it had been a snake it would have bitten you Diana." She smiled and tugged the man's long thick black braid.

"Whatever Chief Eagle Ass. Go beat on your tom-tom or whatever it is you people do." She laughed with him as he shoved her good naturedly before returning to check the monitors for the pack's whereabouts.

Diana then began to stretch her legs, lifting one up onto the desk top and leaning forward until the knee met her chest while still held strait; she then did the same with the other.

In the middle of her second stretch she cast a look to Riddick standing against the back wall to her right. "As awkward as it is for me to ask this. Could you use your super sniffer to tell me the chances of Luana trying to rip my throat out today?" She lowered her leg and stepped a little closer to him, uncertain how close she would have to be for him to get a 'good read' on her.

"A heads up would just be nice, so I can take precautions against her hurting herself." He quirked a brow at her and tilted his head slightly. "Well…alright…it does have a lot to do with taking precautions for my neck as well." He grunted a bit and pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning on. Stepping so that he was half a foot from her before leaning down and tilting his head to inhale deeply at the side of her neck and up into her free hanging hair.

He didn't have to be so close. He didn't even have to take a deep breath; he could have told her what she wanted to know from across the room. But he was never one to miss an oportunity.

Diana remained perfectly still. Oblivious to the lack of necessity in his actions. And despite what her mind kept telling her, her stomach fluttered a bit at the sheer primal act of him scenting her.

He lingered next to her hair, his breath brushing over her as he spoke.

"Hmmm. You shouldn't have anything to worry about Short-Stack." He straitened up and stared blankly at her face. "Your pheromones have lowered back to what I'm guessing is your natural level."

Diana nodded and stepped back from him. He put her on uneven footing and it wasn't something she was used to. "Thanks. One less thing to worry about." She turned away from him and slid on her worn black lace-less boots. Riddick moved to her other side and pulled out the knife from her bag. It was sheathed in a dark brown leather, the handle appeared to be made from an antler of sorts.

She stepped closer with a slight smile on her face as she pulled the sheath off for him, silently giving him permission to inspect it more closely.

Not that he needed permission. He did as he pleased.

"That was made when I was a teen. I had gotten my first kill and as a gift John over there got a member of his tribe to fashion the hilt out of the deer's antler." She chuckled a bit. "Not that you really care. Huh. I apologize in advance. My mouth tends to run away from me. You don't seem like the type to enjoy useless ranting, so if I start habitually rambling around you just tell me I'm being annoying and I'll shut it."

Diana turned as the door opened behind them and greeted her father and Aereon. It was not lost on Riddick that she ignored Groves and Whitney. Something else that wasn't lost on him was the strangest. He didn't find her ranting, though annoying, was not unbearably so. This was, again, very uncharacteristic of him.

Riddick re-sheathed the blade and replaced it in Diana's bag. Turning he saw the acidic look being sent Diana's way from the tall blonde. Hilarious. The bimbo was jealous already. He could tell she was the type of woman used to getting the things she wanted without much contest. And it also rankled her to no end having a threat coming from someone who, in her mind, was far beneath her.

* * *

><p>It was now late in the evening. Checking the clock on the wall in the control room she saw they had officially missed dinner.<p>

The observers had left a long time ago according to what John had told her in the headset in her ear. Apparently after nearly an hour of just watching Diana sitting next to an animal not actually having the babies yet was not a great source of entertainment. And she didn't blame them; it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world every single moment.

Carefully letting Luana lick spoonfuls of peanut butter and honey.

But once the whelping commenced in earnest, and once those three new pups began rooting their way to mother's teats. It was all worth the boring moments.

Diana checked the monitor one last time before trudging back to her quarters. Smiling at the site of the new mother cleaning her pups. Two females and one lonely little male for a brother.

These fierce animals could be so loving.

Turning to leave, she caught a whiff of herself and blanched slightly. She smelled like bloody afterbirth. She pulled what used to be one of her many gray short sleeved tee shirts away from her torso and inspected the dark staining from which the smell emanated.

"Bleh. A nice warm shower in my future I foresee." Diana was the last one to leave the enclosure, having elected to stay behind and make sure there were no complications. Thus, there was no one there to remind her through good natured ribbing, that she had an intimate visitation scheduled for the night.

She hadn't heard the reminder go off on her comm due to how preoccupied with Luana she had been.

Upon entering her rooms she was a bit surprised to see a covered tray sitting on her desk. Shutting the door behind her she walked over and removed the cover. A plate of mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and roasted chicken sat staring up at her. A glass of water sitting next to the tray.

"Hm. I guess they weren't kidding when they said they planned on monitoring my diet." She rolled her eyes and began removing her boots. "As if my regular diet would really impact a pregnancy all that much."

She was about to take a drink from the water glass when she stopped. Taking a few sniffs of the liquid she curled her lip and set the glass back down. "Ugh. Wow. They really aren't taking any chances with me are they."

A chuckle came from the adjoining door. Whipping around she felt her heart race from the surprise. She hadn't heard the door open, not a sound. How long had he been leaning in the doorjamb?

A flash of irritation crossed her face.

"A warning knock would have been nice. Just to let you know."

He walked over and took a seat in the desk chair.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Make yourself at home." She felt his eyes on her as she moved over to the dresser next to her desk and pulled out a fresh set of night clothes and underwear.

She stood and stared back at him for a moment, her stomach letting out a loud grumbling, before heaving a sigh and setting the items on top of the dresser.

"Do you mind if I eat and then shower? Or would you rather get this over with and go about your night?" She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer her verbally, she got the feeling he wasn't much for words. She was mildly surprised when he rose and sat at the edge of her bed, signaling he was in no particular hurry and had every intention of watching her eat.

Diana furrowed her brow as she sat down, wondering what he might be thinking behind those goggles.

Riddick sat. Watching her clean her plate without any qualms as to him watching. Not like that nuisance Whitney, who ate like a bird if she thought he might be watching.

He watched closely to see if Diana ever paused while she ate. To see if at any point she detected the trace of the same aphrodisiac in her food that had also been in the water. She never did.

He almost smiled. He should have warned her before she ate that he could faintly detect the presence of the chemical in her dinner. He nearly did.

But he kept it to himself. Reading the slight signs in her body language that she was nervous about what was supposed to happen between them.

He knew she wasn't a virgin. But he could also sense that she hadn't lain with many men. Telling him that she didn't view sex quite as casually as she may put on.

She stood. Having finished her meal. And turned to face him.

"I'll…just go and clean the gunk off. The smell is bad enough by my standards, so I can't imagine what torture your super sniffer must be going through." She grabbed her clothing and quickly retreated to the bathroom.

Once closing the door to the bathroom she contemplated locking it. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity she left it be. This man was a successful and skilled criminal. Not to mention massive. Locked doors were useless with him. He could pick the lock or just bust the damn thing down if he wanted to.

Diana looked at herself in the mirror for a moment after taking a quick and hot shower. Wiping the steam away she looked herself over critically. Pinching at the slight excess keeping her from a perfectly flat abdomen. Sliding her hands over the, in her mind, too round hips. She sighed. She was acting ridiculous. It didn't matter. As long as he was able to get it up, it wouldn't matter a damn bit what she looked like.

She had to keep reminding herself that there was to be nothing personal in one of, to her, the most personal of acts. She pulled on her green underwear and black cotton sleep shorts, and yanked on a purple spaghetti strap tank. Mentally cursing not having brought her sports bra, and then cursing the fact that it wouldn't have stayed on long anyway. None of this clothing was likely to stay on long. She opened the door after one last doubtful look at her reflection and shut the light off as she padded silently into the main part of the room.

The lights had been dimmed to fifteen percent. It took some time for her eyes to adjust as she scanned the room, finding him reclining back on her bed. His hands resting behind his head. Shirtless.

She let her eyes drift over his muscled physique before looking away. Walking over to her dresser and retrieving her hairbrush.

She jumped slightly when she felt large hands brush hers aside, taking the hairbrush from her and silently combing through her wet hair.

It was slightly unnerving. This large, dangerous stranger combing the tangles from her hair. It seemed so domestic…so intimate. It didn't seem to fit him at all.

Diana didn't dwell on it long as she began to feel strange warmth crawling across her skin. Her muscles relaxed and she found herself closing her eyes under his methodical brushing. From scalp, down to the tips that hung mid-back.

Riddick sensed the drugs taking affect. Could smell it on her. He didn't like the way it tainted her scent for some reason. The artificial taint from the synthetic drug just didn't sit well with him for some reason. If it had been natural aphrodisiacs it wouldn't have bothered him; and the fact he somehow knew this didn't sit well with him either.

And why the hell was he brushing this woman's hair? He had watched emerge from the bathroom and saw her pause while her eyes adjusted. Watching from under his lids so that his shine wouldn't show, he also saw the way she ran her eyes over him.

As she walked across the room he observed the natural sway of her hips. The bounce of her unbound breasts beneath the shirt. The striking contrast from tanned skin to pale on her arms and parts of her legs.

He reluctantly gave thanks to Shirah in this moment, as he watched the progress of the brush through Diana's water darkened hair.

After defeating the Necro Commander, he had been visited in a dream again by Shirah…Kyra had been with her. It would take a while for Kyra's words of comfort and reassurance to sink in, for him to understand he had to move on in life. But he would never forget what she gave that day. And what she gave that night in his dreams.

She had kissed his closed eyes, and at that moment the dream ended.

Still able to see in the dark, and still with shining silver eyes, he was mildly shocked to find that, he now could see color again.

Riddick set the brush back onto the dresser and began running his fingers through the wet strands. Massaging her scalp with each passing stroke.

A slight hum came from the woman's throat and he smirked. He took the time to closely look over her body. She was a good six to seven inches shorter than him. Wide hipped. Strong but thick legs. Her arms were strong, despite the comical farmer's tan. He could tell from her tan lines that shorts and short sleeved shirts were her usual outfit, as well as the lace up black boots he had found next to her bed.

She was toned from her work and constant exercise.

And through taking a peek into her dresser he knew exactly how well endowed she was. He smirked as she leaned back into him slightly, the drugs definitely were kicking in. Her voice spoke up softly to him.

"What's happening? Do you know what they put in my food?" She lay her head back on his shoulder, her inhibitions lost to the four winds at this point.

"I know I can't be this relaxed without some sort of tampering." Her brown eyes looked up at him, darkened slightly with the spiking desire in her blood. "No offense to you or anything."

He smirked. "There was a bit of the synthetic aphrodisiac in your food. Not as much as was in the water, but enough apparently." She rolled her eyes and grunted.

"God, do they think I'm that damn stubborn? I would have gone through with it, I've already given my word." He chuckled slightly as she smiled and continued. "Well…this does make it a little less awkward for me though. Being that it's the first encounter between us and all. And the circumstances being what they are." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"I've only ever done this with one other person before…and he and I had been in a long term relationship." He watched her close her eyes again as he began to run his hand threw her hair once more, placing the other lightly on her hip.

"What happened to him?" He asked neutrally. Not really caring but wanting to keep her talking. Uncharacteristically enjoying the sound of her voice at the moment.

"Hmmm….he ran off with a woman that worked with him. Had apparently been seeing her behind my back. Said he loved her more than me. That she was more feminine and far more physically attractive than me. So he left." She had said it in such a matter of fact manner that he wasn't sure if it was the relaxing properties of the drug or if it was forced.

He also ignored the slight anger at what the prick had told her. Riddick stopped massaging her scalp and stroking her hair. She whimpered slightly at that before purring as he began to knead the muscles of her neck and shoulder.

The sounds she was making were immensely satisfying to him. Stoking his desire, and his inner beast.

He gently moved her hair aside and placed feathery warm kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder. Gripping her hip a little more tightly. Letting a deep purr of his own rumble from his chest in response to the one she made moments before.

Little signs of her own inner beast stirring were starting to show and it was turning him on. He wanted to see the animal in her unleashed. Be the first to see her most primal form. Be the first one she'd ever fully submitted to completely; sure she may have had sex before, but he could tell she had never submitted at her primitive core.

He trailed his hands up onto her arms and gripped them tightly, spinning her around to face him and pushing her back into the dresser. Something flashed in her eyes briefly before she tried to push him back from her. But he'd have none of it.

Defiance shone through clearly in Diana's desire darkened orbs. Her beast was out to play finally.

With more strength than he had anticipated she forced her arms up and shoved him back, gripping the tops of his shoulders and pinning him aggressively to the bed post behind him. Triumph in her eyes at her effective role reversal. Assuming victory in her inexperience with the opposite of her Furyan species. In her inexperience with her primal mindset outside of survival situations.

Riddick felt his arousal spike at the challenging glint in her eye. Hard pressed now to keep his beast in check. He easily overpowered her, grabbing her hips firmly and tossing her onto the bed.

Swiftly pinning both of her hands above her head with one of his large hands and a soft rumbling coming from deep within his chest. His logical mind was losing the battle with his baser instincts as she began struggling beneath him to try and again tip the scales in her favor.

He trailed his hand down to the hem of her shirt and up under it. Sliding back up to cup her ample breast as he tilted his head and began to suckle at the juncture where the base of her neck meets her left shoulder. Diana's breathing hitched slightly as his calloused hand drifted beneath the waistband of her shorts; one of his thick fingers rubbing lightly at her sensitive clitoris through her panties. Trailing his tongue up to her ear he murmured huskily to her, sending slight shivers down her heated spine.

"Submit." Her hands clenched into fists beneath his. His hand rubbing slightly more insistently at her core. Turning her head to tug at the lobe of his ear next to her she gave her breathy reply.

"Never." He growled in appreciation. Part of him glad she refused to relent so easily, part of him raging to have her claimed beneath him.

"We'll see about that Short-Stack."

With one hand Riddick removed her shorts and underwear and settled himself between her thighs, before she had a chance to even try and prevent him from doing otherwise.

He pressed himself to her tightly and crashed his lips down upon hers, his tongue demanding entrance and dominating her mouth. Her tiny appendage fighting valiantly to gain the upper hand, stroking against his tongue. Twisting and probing in attempts to slip into his mouth and conquer as he had hers.

He broke the kiss long enough to tear her tank top from her but as he leaned down to resume she took his lower lip between her teeth and tugged slightly. Eliciting another rumble within his chest as she sucked it softly, running the tip of her tongue over it as she worried it between her teeth gently.

Taking his free hand, Riddick stroked it up her inner thigh, moving his hips back slightly so that he could access her apex freely with his fingers. Diana gasped, releasing his lip, as his index finger moved against her folds; spreading her fluids before again rubbing lightly at her swollen nub.

He again dipped his head down and continued to suck and nibble at the juncture of her left shoulder. Delighting in the way her breasts felt against his bare chest. He released her hands and ran his fingers down over her arm to palm her right breast. Diana's skin was quickly overheating due to the rush of blood through her body and due to the abnormally high body heat from the male covering her.

Releasing his hold on her shoulder, he began licking and nipping his way down between her breasts, over her stomach, taking extra care to nip sharply at her hip bones before he slid down between her legs.

She watched him with lidded eyes, mind lost in a haze of heat and pleasure. He looked up at her with his eyes heated to liquid silver and that dark smirk upon his lips. Diana threw her head back and exclaimed a gasping "Oooh!" as those lips latched onto her tender bundle of nerves. His finger moving down to tease at her entrance.

His mouth was so warm. Like liquid fire on her sensitive anatomy. His tongue delving down to her entrance to lap at her juices ever now and then before returning to lap and flick at her clit. She found her hips beginning to grind with an impatient rhythm. Feeling the coiling at the bottom of her stomach. His right arm snaked around from under her bent legs to press down on her hips to keep them from moving while his left index finger finally slid inside her vaginal opening.

Diana moaned loudly at the added sensation, finding herself closer and closer to release. He removed his mouth from her but continued to push his finger into her with a slow teasing rhythm of it's own. Moving his right arm to brace his weight above her he slid his body across hers and came to lean his head down next to her left ear. Nipping at it. His deep voice husked darkly into her mind.

"Submit to me and you'll get what you want." He slid a second finger into her and drove them deeply within her to make his point. He pulled back to watch her face.

She let loose her ferocious little growl, sounding like a kitten compared to him, and bared her teeth at him. The heated look in her eyes combined with the sounds she was making beneath him made his grip loosen dangerously on his inner animal.

But the defiance was dwindling, she was losing the strength to resist him much longer. Her gasping breath and the honeyed scent of her arousal gave her away.

"N-never."

Snarling softly he bent and nipped the bottom of her throat before withdrawing his fingers from her moist warmth. Leaning back he deftly flipped her onto her stomach, grasping her hips and pulling her buttocks up and sharply into his hardened groin. Leaning his torso down and covering her back used his body weight to keep her still as he quickly removed his pants and boxers. Letting her feel his length against the softness of her ass.

Riddick placed his left hand down onto the mattress and again rested the majority of his weight upon it. Letting his rough right hand roam over the curves and lines of her body. Gliding lightly over her round hip and firm cheek of her ass, he reached between them and positioned his penis to slide between the lips of her warm folds. Deliberately brushing against her sensitive clitoris.

Diana lifted her upper body from the mattress and planted her hands firmly beneath her. Her left arm positioned next to his. She arched her hips back into him, an almost pleading grunt coming from her parted lips.

"You know what you gotta do to get what you want." He watched her body language closely, every muscle tense, every shift in her posture. Waiting. Dangerously on the brink of losing himself to his baser instincts.

There.

The slightest relaxation in her back and shoulders.

Lowering the front of her torso ever so slightly.

Dropping her left shoulder down, turning and lifting her head in the precise manner needed to expose the left side of her neck to him in the fullest way possible.

Pressing her hips up and into him more.

Riddick smiled smugly. Leaning forward to cover her back with his torso, purring deeply in satisfaction. He pulled his hips back and slowly began to fill her with his length. Wrapping his right arm around her hips like an iron band. Grunting slightly at the heat enveloping him, at how tightly her walls gripped him.

But then, she let out a growling purr as she arched back into him.

He stopped all movement and his grip tightened around her waist. That was it.

The beast had just been loosed.

With a loud growl he pulled back his hips and swiftly slammed back into her. Her small cry of pleasure spurring him on. He straitened himself up behind her prone form and gripped her hips in both his hands with a bruising strength. Roughly pulling her back into him repeatedly.

After a few moments his pace began to increase, he slid his right hand up the arched curve of her back. Grasping a fistful of her hair he tugged back slightly, bringing her upright so that she was again pressed back into him.

He brushed her hair over her right should and out of his way before wrapping his right arm up under her arm and up across her chest. His right hand gripping the top of her left shoulder in his encompassing embrace.

Rocking his hips fast and strong into her. His left hand brushed down from her hip to delve between her legs and renewed his stimulation of her clit. Giving her the stimulation she needed to climax.

Diana's head rested back against his shoulder, lips parted and panting. The volume of her moans increasing the closer she got to her orgasm. Her hands gripping tightly at the arm wrapped around her torso, her blunt nails digging into his flesh slightly from the strength of her grip.

Riddick nuzzled the side of her throat. Licking and suckling her flushed skin. Breathing in her overwhelming scent, tasting her.

At this point he was nearing his own release. The beastial side of him dominating his mental processes. Thoughts disjointed and primitive.

_**"Delicious. Warm. Tight. Mine. Strong. Fiery. Willful. Mine. MINE"**_

He felt her pulse beating wildly. Her breathing began to hitch and gasp. Her hearing reduced to nothing but blood rushing by her ears as she arched back against him and froze for a moment. Yelling out in final release just as Riddick sank his teeth into her left shoulder, where he had left the hickey earlier. At the juncture between her throat and shoulder.

Diana didn't even register exactly what had happened, so caught up in her high. Only feeling an extra surge of twisted pleasure.

Riddick felt her clenching around him as she threw herself back into him. Back arched agilely. With two rough thrusts he buried himself as deeply inside her as he could and spent himself within her. Clamping down more tightly with his mouth on her shoulder. Tasting the swirl of her metallic sweetness spilling into his mouth. The unnatural tang from the drug in her system a passing annoyance upon his palate.

Diana's body was limp in his arms. Supported by his tight grip pressing her tightly into him. Both catching their breath and returning from their pleasurable daze. A fraction of his higher thinking returned and was a little surprised how deeply he had latched onto her skin.

Removing his teeth from her shoulder he began lapping at the wound in hopes of easing the sting a bit. It was the least he could do. A grumbling hum resonating from deep in his throat as he cleaned the blood from the large bite. She mewed slightly, now able to feel how tender the area truly was.

They were both clearly satisfied. But his beast wouldn't back off. Urging him to harden and continue. A sense of working towards some end, and not stopping until the task had been completed.

The sliver of his higher level consciousness questioned. To what purpose? What was so important to complete? What was supposed to be done?

He didn't get a chance to try and deduce any further. His nose taking in her scent intermingled with his own. The smell of her blood, the taste of it on his tongue. The instincts kicked in, understand far more than his mind currently did.

Riddick, almost tenderly, removed himself from her entrance and turned her so that she sat straddling his thighs. Her body pliant under his hands and leaning the entirety of her weight upon him.

Diana's eyes were closed. Enjoying the feel of how his muscles moved beneath her. Her mind also held firmly by her seldom experienced primal side. Refusing to come back under her conscious control. Refusing until the act reached completion.

Both their beasts communicating and understanding each other fully.

She felt the vibrations from his chest against the side of her face. Her palms resting lightly on his sides, absently stroking along the muscles there.

She let out a quiet moan as he once again entered her and began a slow and steady rocking with his hips. Diana nuzzled his neck while he continued to run his tongue over her wound. Moving to kiss and nip higher on her neck or the curve of her shoulder.

He smelled so male. Like spice and musk. And there was a tangy scent there that she instinctively knew was her own scent upon him. Smelling herself mixed with his scent was intoxicating. She wanted to taste him.

So she did.

As he continued gently rocking, Diana wrapped her arms around his waist more fully. Sliding them up along the muscles of his back to press the back of his shoulders down to her more. Bringing him as close as she possibly could.

She began to lick and suck. Hesitantly nipping at first but then growing bolder as her own desire hightened. She felt his right arm move from its hold around her back and felt it dip between their bodies.

Lightly stroking at her clit once more. Now hypersensitive from her previous orgasm.

At the combined sensation of him filling her so completely and the stimulation of her nub. She caught herself nipping him harder than she had intended.

Diana tensed slightly. Hearing him growl and thinking she had hurt him. She licked at the spot and whispered to him. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to. Hurt. Ohhh Riddick." She was gasping and her thoughts disjointed. The pressure building again quickly.

Her words made his growl grow louder and his arm brought her tighter to him. Now lifting her slightly so he could deepen his thrusts more powerfully.

Her short nails dug into his back as she began moaning loudly. When she climaxed, Diana tensed and instinctively clamped down on his left shoulder. At the same juncture between neck and shoulder.

Riddick felt her shuddering, knew she was climaxing. But he didn't get that delicious moan from earlier. He instead felt her tiny teeth sinking deeply into his shoulder. The sounds of her climax muffled by his flesh.

The sensation immediately threw him over the edge and with a loud growl he came inside her clenching warmth for a second time.

This time he didn't take as long to recover and silently stroked her back. Waiting patiently for her to remember herself. Her small arms wrapped tightly around him. Clinging to him. Breathing erratic through her nose.

Diana tasted his blood in her mouth. That was the first thing she realized in her daze. She gently removed her teeth and nuzzled his neck. Placing a kiss there before softly darting her tongue out to lick at what she had done. Such a tiny wound on his shoulder. Surrounded by all the large muscles. Her mouth considerably smaller than his.

She was just generally a considerable amount smaller than him.

Diana again felt his chest vibrating against her as he voiced what she was unsure to call a growl or a purr. Her own, smaller version, of the same sound mingling with is.

The beasts were finally satisfied. A sense of fulfillment washing over them both. Too tired to fully function or think, even though the animals had retreated again into the background. Diana pulled away from his warmth and wormed her way under her rumpled sheets, Riddick doing the same behind her. And both slept deeply in contentment. Contentment that would confuse their alert minds in the morning.

Things had changed that night. Without their knowledge or their choice. Their primal natures had decided for them. And no matter how they tried to fight it. They wouldn't be able to undo what had been done.


	3. Bitter for Sweet

The next morning, Riddick woke to the annoying buzz of an alarm clock. Grunting in aggravation he quietly barked out to the device. "Alarm, disengage."

It became blissfully silent once again. Taking in his surroundings with his senses before opening his eyes, Riddick smelled the scent of musk. The warm smell of earth and honey, tinged with a flowery scent from Diana's hair product.

He hmmed low in his throat at the thought of her. He began to recall everything that had happened the night before. Then his eyes snapped open and looked to his sleeping companion.

She was turned with her back pressed into his front. One of his long legs shoved between hers and the other draped over her thighs. Riddick's left arm was wrapped possessively around her waist while his right arm was currently being used by a certain brunette for a pillow.

It was bent at the elbow and the forearm down to his hand was being clung to by her smaller hands as if it were her favorite stuffed animal, snuggled closely to her face and chest.

He quirked a brow. What the fuck was this? He couldn't very well blame her as he was obviously the one enveloping his form around her. At the foot of the bed and partially onto the floor the covers lay forgotten. During the night she must have kicked all the covers off in her sleep. Obviously not needing them with his heat encompassing her. She had probably become over heated.

Being careful not to wake her, he shifted slightly to stare down at her and inspect her sleeping form closely. Staring intently at the large bite mark he had left on her shoulder. It was swollen a bit and bruising around the edges. The hickey beneath it still very prominent.

He'd never gotten the urge to do that before. Nips and small bites sure. But this was going to leave a permanent mark on her skin. He lifted his left hand from her stomach and softly traced the marks he'd left. The bruises on her hips, from where he gripped her so tightly the first round.

He was almost ashamed for the way he had treated her, but then his own shoulder sent a twinge across his nerve endings. Reaching up he prodded gingerly at the much smaller wound there. Smiling darkly. Short-stack had given as good as she got.

That's when he also began to register the light scratches over his back as well.

The little hellfire began to stir.

One thing still bothered him though. There was this feeling of significance to last night's events. His gut pushing it to the front of his mind.

Riddick watched Diana slowly awaken. Her eyes fluttering open and stretching languidly. As a result, she ended up pressing back against him more firmly and a look of realization registered in her face. Quickly trailed by insecure awkwardness, confusion, and the slight horror and guilt.

She let go of his arm and sat up while turning to face him. Forgetting their state of undress in her urgency.

"OH GOD! I _bit_ you! Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't even know what the hell came over me last night. The drugs weren't strong enough to make me act like that. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt? Let me go grab the med kit." He lay back onto his back and firmly pulled the rambling woman tightly to him. It was kinda adorable when she got nervous and ranted.

Riddick chuckled at the sight of her blush. She was so embarrassed over the way she had acted last night, and the fact that she realized they were both still very naked.

She hesitantly reached her right hand up and touched the mark with the lightest of touches. Her brows furrowing. "I'm so sorry."

He watched her a few moments before speaking.

"Don't worry short-stack. You were just returning the favor in the heat of the moment." His large warm hand grazed over her own wound softly.

Diana's eyes widened. He'd bitten her? That's right! He'd bitten her first!

He chuckled darkly, reading her like an open book.

"Short-stack. I may not know much about our race. But I do know, based off what I know about me and the similarities I've seen in you, we're a people very connected with our primal instincts. You are obviously not as used to yours as I am to mine." She kept staring at the bite on his shoulder, not quite accepting his words and it bothered him. She was being stubborn again.

"Look at me." He commanded deeply. She raised her eyes to meet his. Giving him her attention.

"I may not understand everything about what happened between us last night or why exactly we reacted the way we did. But I do know my gut is telling me it was normal for two people of our kind." Diana nodded reluctantly after thinking it all over a few moments.

She happened to catch sight of the bright digital numbers on her alarm clock proudly proclaiming the time and her eyes widened yet again. "AH! What happened to my alarm? I'm so fucking late!" She began trying to clamber from the bed but Riddick kept hold of her.

"Relax. It went off. Where do you have to be so early in the morning on a weekend?" Diana grunted and squirmed, vainly attempting to disengage herself from his grip.

"Animals don't give a flying fuck if it's the weekend. You of all people should know that." He growled softly deep in his throat. Entertained by her harried and useless struggles.

"Let. *grunt* me go. *growl*" She finally ceased her wiggles abruptly when she felt something pressing into her thigh beneath her. Diana's heart rate sped up slightly as she looked up into his silver eyes, which were quickly heating into molten pools.

Riddick simply stared down at her for a few moments before smirking. "Where's my good morning kiss?" As if that was all he had wanted to begin with in exchange for her release.

Diana groaned in frustration before hastily pecking him on the lips and leaping off of him. But not before he yanked her back down and delivered a searing kiss upon her lips. His tongue swiftly moving against hers and around her mouth.

And just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. He leaned back with his hands behind his head. An arrogant look on his face. "Well ya better get goin. Don't wanna keep the beasties waiting."

Diana glared at him. Losing her sense of awkwardness after last night and standing there naked before him. She turned and pulled black denim shorts and blue tee from her closest. "You are a smug bastard by the way. In case no one ever told you."

She bent down and retrieved the discarded but still clean pair of underwear from the floor next to her bed and hastily went into the bathroom for a shower before her modesty returned.

She smelled like sex and there was blood and sweat covering her body.

When she finished re-dressing she stepped out of the bathroom to find her room vacant. His clothes and the silver eyed devil no longer taking up space with his massive presence.

She sighed. Just as well. Things were going to be a little awkward on her end.

Grabbing her comm Diana left her room quickly. There was so much to do today. She needed to check on Luana, do inventory, go get the last of the supplies they needed before the ship left planet tomorrow morning, and go see the Doctor Brigade for the 'night after' check up.

* * *

><p>Entering the control room for the hound enclosure she greeted John and Charles apologetically.<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys. I slept through my alarm. Not…much sleep last night…" Her cheeks reddened slightly.

John chuckled and brushed it off. "Don't worry Diana. We had a feeling you stayed here late and of course knew you would be a little preoccupied through the night." Diana just shook her head and plopped down into a chair next to him. Thinking she was in the clear. But oh was she ever wrong.

"You might want to put a bandage on though. Wounds from bear mauling can get infected easily." Both men died laughing as she began to full out blush. The neck of her shirt was stretched more than she remembered, allowing the mark Riddick had left her peeking out at the world.

She pressed tenderly at it with her hand. "Laugh it up dickwads." They just continued to laugh their asses off and after a few moments she couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

Bear mauling wasn't too far off the mark when she thought of who had given this lovely memento to her.

"Whatever jerks. How's Luana?" Charles handed her a sandwich while updating her.

She glared at the food, debating if she could trust it or not? She sniffed at it making the guys laugh again.

"Seriously you would be doing this too if you were drugged up like I was last night. Someone decided that chicken should be an aphrodisiac without sending me a memo." Both men stopped laughing. John speaking first in concern.

"They should not have done that. Are you ok?" Diana nodded with a grumble.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really didn't appreciate it. It's put me a little on edge about how far they will go to fuck with me." With a sigh she took a large bite of the ham sandwich. She was hungry.

"Which of the pups did you say was looking poorly?"

Charles sat down across from her to reply. "The little male one. He doesn't seem to be keeping a high enough temperature for some reason. Luana keeps trying to feed him but he just isn't interested. And none of the blood work showed any actual disease." Diana sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hmm. I'll take a look at him one more time. Maybe there's something we missed." After sitting and running through the schedule for the day, all three stood and went about their tasks. Diana had an appointment with the doctors soon but she ducked into the enclosure before she left. Wanting to catch a quick look at the little pup.

As Diana approached the area Luana was keeping her pups she slowed her pace so as not to alarm the new mother. Speaking in a soft nurturing tone.

"Hey momma. How you feeling today?" She pulled a small candy bar from her front pocket and removed the wrapper. Tossing it to the calm Luana as a gift and peace offering.

"Don't tell anyone I'm feeding you treats again. Now. Where's that little boy of yours?"

Checking the two closest to her she saw they were the females. Leaving the little one nestled closest to mom. Walking over, Diana got onto her knees next to pup and mother and gently took hold of the little guy. Soothing both mother and pup when it whimpered a bit at the movement and strange presence.

"Hey now. Shh. Easy little brother. Just checking you over. We gotta find out what's wrong so we can fix you up." As she looked him over the mother just lay back, completely relaxed and at ease. Trusting Diana and no longer seeing her as a threat.

Diana furrowed her brow. She couldn't see anything wrong with him. Then why wasn't he holding a high enough body temp? She set him down next to Luana's teats and tried to get him to suckle. He nuzzled and managed to catch hold of one but didn't eat for long.

"Hmm. Well, he wants to eat." She took the stethoscope from around her neck and grabbed hold of the squirming little guy again. Placing it on his tiny chest she listened to his breathing and heart. All sounded healthy. But just as she was about to move she heard the slightest irregularity in the beat. Her brows jumped up and she sat and listened longer, but it only happened one other time in the whole 5 minutes she listened.

"Well. At least I know what the problem is. Something didn't develop right with your heart little guy." Patting Luana on the head briefly she straitened up with the small pup in her arms. A few detailed scans and they would be able to see exactly what the problem was.

_**"Probably will have to put him on some steroids to strengthen his heart and get it to finish developing. Without proper blood flow he hasn't been able to maintain his temperature. And that makes him feel nasty since his whole body system is out of whack. Causing him to be unable to feed properly." **_Diana grinned widely and skip a few steps childishly as she sing songed. "I am awesome. So very very awesome."

* * *

><p>After telling her coworkers about her discovery she left the little guy in capable hands. Diana was now on her way to the medical ward for her appointment. On her way though she caught sight of Riddick and Whitney across the main hall. Any other time she wouldn't give it a second thought but something locked her eyes on them.<p>

The tall blonde was flirting with the muscled ex-con; at this point she draped herself onto him, shamelessly pressing fully against him in attempts to further seduce him.

Diana's mind was telling her to just go about her way, none of that was any of her business. But something within her chest was violently surging at the sight.

Diana stopped in her tracks. Just staring at the sight with a confused look on her face. What was this? She couldn't be jealous. But that's exactly what it was, and it was violent. Despite her minds logic, her instinct was to go over there and rip that harpy away from her man.

_**"My man? Where the hell did that come from? We don't even know each other! Much less have a relationship together!" **_At that moment Riddick's head turned to face her, snapping Diana from this confusing situation. She hastily continued in the direction of the med ward. Majorly disturbed at the conflict between her mind and instincts in that moment.

* * *

><p>Riddick had taken his own shower once Diana entered her bathroom. He grinned darkly at the small but formidable bite in the mirror.<p>

He had stayed in his room for a while and had just entered the main hall when Whitney began to titter at him from out of nowhere.

Turning his head he caught sight of Diana, a look of confusion on her face and a frown at her lips. Her stance was tense as if angry, conflicting with the emotion showing on her face.

When he saw her though, his first instinct was to go to her. But he held himself in check. That reaction was illogical, especially with an attractive blonde pressing against him determinedly. He was drawn from his thoughts by the icy tone of Whitney.

"What is that?"

Riddick turned to look at the woman to find her staring at the bite mark from Diana. His sleeveless shirt did nothing to hide it and he had no wish to, oddly enough.

The woman's gaze was cold and angry. He said nothing. If she was too stupid to figure it out then she didn't have a right to know.

"God. That bitch actually bit you? What a savage. No wonder she gets along with those _things_ so well. I'm just sorry you have to waste your time with that frumpy woman. All because she's the only Furyan woman available until we get on planet with the few other survivors." As she leaned to 'kiss and make it better' he moved away from her and left her standing there without a word.

Whitney frowned and clenched her hands. That whore was ruining everything. Something needed to be done. With Diana in her way how was she going to become royalty? No. something needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Riddick searched out Aereon. This needed to be explained right now. All these emotions that didn't fit with what his mind was telling him. The pull to be near Diana. What had happened last night. All of it. And he knew the old woman had all the answers.<p>

* * *

><p>It took a little while to finish up with the doctors. They checked the bite and put a bandage on it for her. Asking the most awkward questions about last night's events in an unnervingly clinical way. She did rip them a new one for drugging her food though and got their wood they wouldn't do such again. If any supplements were added to her diet they would fully inform her ahead of time.<p>

As she returned to check on the little pup Charles snickered when she entered the room. John greeting her playfully.

"Hello Snapping Turtle. The scan results for the pup are done." Charles laughed and threw his two cents in.

"Hey, did you chomp on anything interesting this morning?" She rolled her eyes. Figures they would find out about her biting back.

"Whatever. You guys suck balls." She looked over the scan results. Pleased to see that there wasn't anything a little love, care, and steroids couldn't fix for the little guy. "Until we get him stable we should probably take him from the enclosure. I can go ahead and foster him, since he'll need constant watching and Luana is most comfortable with me handling him."

At that moment a message sounded on her comm. It was her dad.

'Come to main conference room immediately.'

Strange. He didn't mention anything about why. "I gotta go meet Dr. Dad in the main conference room. It doesn't say why or for how long so I'll come back as soon as I can." The men nodded to her and continued their work as she left.

Diana opened the conference door to find the window letting in bright sunlight. Her father sat at the table, Aereon was looking out the window and Riddick was leaning against the back left corner next to the window.

She wore a questioning look as she quietly shut the door behind her. What kind of meeting was this?

Dr. Rivas spoke gently to her. "Diana. Please take a seat."

She hesitantly sat, on edge at the somber look on her father's face. What the fuck was going on here?

Aereon turned to face her. "Diana. I understand that last night Riddick left a distinct mark on your shoulder. May we see it please." It was more of a regal command than a request but she moved her shirt neck out of the way and removed the bandages, none the less.

Her father inhaled slightly, mixed emotions showing on his face. Thinking him to be concerned for her Diana spoke reassuringly to him.

"It looks worse than it feels father. I'm ok." He shook his head and gave a small smile.

"My child. You have no clue what's taken place do you?" At her puzzled look he continued.

"By exchanging those marks. You've bound yourself to this man. It's one of the defining traits of your race. By tradition, they mate. A bond made for life." Diana visibly paled.

This couldn't be happening to her.

This was a mistake.

It was just a heat of the moment, casual thing. Right?

She looked first at Riddick and then to Aereon. Praying one of them would reveal this to be a cruel prank. But Riddick was a silent statue, and Aereon simply watched her reaction closely.

Her father placed a hand over hers. Aereon had called him here and explained what Riddick had told her and exactly what she had explained to Riddick.

Dr. Rivas knew Diana would have a hard time believing all this without him there.

"Calm down mi querida (my dear). Tell me. Earlier, you saw Mr. Riddick in the main hall with Miss Collins correct?" Diana just nodded numbly.

"What did you feel? What thoughts did you have?" Diana sat a moment. Wondering what this had to do with anything. She hesitated.

"I…I didn't really think anything of it…but…." She didn't want to sound crazy when she told them about this.

"It was weird though…I knew in my mind that it was none of my business and was going to just continue on my path. It didn't bother me at all. But at the same time, I know it may seem stupid, but I felt jealous still. Like, physically upset. I wanted to go break her nose. It was really unsettling, feeling split between what my logic told me and what my body was screaming."

Dr. Rivas nodded as if this confirmed something. "Diana. Your instincts were recognizing the bond between the two of you." He pressed a hand against her chest. "Inside. You have a direct connection to your baser instincts. This is common with the Furyan race. The stronger the connection, the stronger the person and more respected they would be in the society."

She frowned. This was making an unnatural amount of sense. Her voice was quiet. "That's why the animals respond so well to me. That's why hunting came so naturally." She looked over to Riddick. "That's why I felt so different last night…this animalistic side…it came to the forefront for once didn't it." She looked back to her father when he spoke.

"With the environment you've lived in, you never actively acknowledged this primal drive within you. Unlike Riddick, who is accustomed to this 'inner beast', and understands how to listen to and control it."

Diana propped her elbows onto the table and rested her head in her hands. A headache beginning to form. "So. In summary. I have an animal inside me. Have mated with Lord Assness. Please tell me I'm not gonna get super senses like him now due to this 'bond' thingy."

Aereon smirked slightly. "No. Your senses will remain the same. Though during pregnancy they may heighten slightly as a defense mechanism for your body." Diana thunked her head down onto the table at this with a mumbled "Fantastic."

The one time she taps into her hidden primal side and she ends up binding herself to someone for the rest of her life.

Her father stroked her hair soothingly. Sorry that his daughter had to learn about her race in such a way.

"I've had the historians leave what little is known about the Furyans in your room so that you can try and learn a little more."

Diana let loose a dry chuckle as she lifted her head up to look at him. "Aw come on dad. This blind crash course style is so much more fun than having Furyan 101. Wouldn't you agree?" Arthur shook his head at his child and smiled sadly at her joking manner. Knowing how much she was hurt and confused inside.

He stood and leaned down to place a fatherly kiss to her forehead. "If you feel the need, do not worry about your duties today. This is a lot to happen to one girl in a single day." Diana closed her eyes.

"No. I'd rather occupy my time. I'll head to the market and get the last of the supplies." Arthur Rivas simply nodded and left the room. Allowing Aereon to speak with the two mates alone about what needed to take place. As much as he wanted to stay, he had a department to run.

Diana was now alone with the silent Riddick and ethereal Aereon. Diana leaned her chin into her right palm and looked to Aereon tiredly.

"I suppose there's more. Please don't be diplomatic about it either. I'd rather just get it all out and done with. Like ripping off a band-aid."

Aereon sat gracefully across from the younger woman. An unexpectedly caring look on her face. Again slightly surprising Diana, as she had only ever perceived the Elemental as aloof and imperial.

"From this point on. Riddick is to only partake in intercourse with you. We cannot risk injury to Miss Collins, as your bond will at some point drive you to attack her. Your are to move into his quarters." Diana cut her off and sat up straighter.

"You want me to stay in his room every night? The Whitney thing I get, I may not like her but I know I don't have this thing under control and I don't want to hurt her by accident. But can't we have some sort of transition period here before you shove me into living with him?" This was all too overwhelming. Didn't she get a say in anything anymore? This was her fucking life after all!

Her breathing sped up. Her hands fisting and un-fisting repeatedly. This was too much. Her nervous habit kicked in.

"I can't do this. This is too much. First I find out I'm a nearly dead race and I have to get pregnant. Then I have to have sex with a stranger. Now I'm suddenly bound for life and expected to live with the same stranger. I didn't plan any of this. I'm not cut out to be a mother. I've no idea what's going on anymore. I'm not ready. I don't have what it takes. I can't do this. I can't even keep a handle on my own fucking life anymore."

Her eyes were stinging. Tears threatening to spill at any moment. Everything was spinning out of control and she had no power to stop it. She was angry, resentful.

The whole time Riddick had just stood back, watching everything unfold closely. He wasn't happy with the events either. Once again things were happening that were out of his control. The fates moving him like a pawn.

He watched as she began rambling. Panic shining in her eyes as tears of frustration began to well up. He understood what she was feeling, the loss of control, the anger. There was really no point in forcing the two to move into the same quarters right now and he didn't know why Aereon had said anything. She hadn't mentioned that to him earlier.

His instinct was to go and comfort her somehow. But he stayed where he was. This was foreign territory for him. And Richard B. Riddick didn't do comfort. He refused to let this 'bond' change his habits.

Diana stared past Aereon and out the window. Watching clouds passing through the sky. She heaved a deep sigh to try and lessen her anger. Then she stood, squaring her shoulders. "Do whatever you gotta do. It is what it is I suppose. I need to go take care of grabbing the last minute vet supplies and things." She looked over to Riddick a moment and sighed again as she silently turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Whitney was furious as she stood in her new living quarters. They had just finished moving her things back to where the other soldiers were staying, at the opposite side of the ship. She had been informed that she was no longer scheduled to meet with Riddick and that should the previous evening's intercourse fail to result in pregnancy, she could choose to be inseminated or drop from the program.<p>

She sneered and looked disdainfully at the smaller room. "That stumpy nuisance has gone too far. I'll need to deal with this problem sooner rather than later after all."

* * *

><p>After obtaining their final items Diana returned to check on the struggling pup. She decided to take him back into the enclosure for a while so that he could interact with the other pups and try to suckle from his mother one more time before she took him to her room for the night.<p>

_**"Well…mine and his room I suppose…" **_Diana grimaced. She had been avoiding all thoughts about what had happened in that conference room in every way she possibly could.

She now sat with her legs sprawled in the grass and resting her weight back on her hands. The pups were playing with each other while Luana and Sloane lay off to the side. The smaller of the two girl pups snuck over to the two adults and, in a comic imitation of stealth, pounced upon her father.

Diana laughed as the large Sloane began to play with his feisty pup, batting her gently with his paws and chasing her in circles.

Diana heard rustling behind her but thought nothing of it until Luana stood and began growling. At the same time Sloane ceased playing with his pups to growl and stare behind Diana as well.

"With such dangerous beasts you think the security would be higher on this enclosure. No matter. All the better for me."

Diana turned at the cold voice behind her.

"Whitney?"

The blonde gave a sneering smile. "Hmm. Eloquent aren't we. I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to do. People to seduce, monarchy positions to obtain." Whitney took a step closer and produced a large knife while the growling grew louder. "Now just sit still and let me frame your death on these disgusting animals."

Diana stood quickly. "Whitney, stop! If you come any nearer they will rip you apart! You're way too close to their pups. I'm sure we can battle whatever this is out elsewhere."

Whitney let out a chilling laugh. "Oh you simple thing. You don't stand a chance in a fight with me, no matter where it takes place. You are in the way of what I want. And I can't have that anymore. As for your little pets. Ha. They'll be too preoccupied devouring _you_ to give a thought about me."

Whitney took a step closer. Sealing her fate as Sloane leapt for the taller woman.

Hearing the large male rushing up from behind, Diana surged forward and shoved Whitney out of the way and took the full force of Sloane's attack.

Diana fell to her stomach hard, feeling the dig of Sloane's claws deep into her back. Once the animal realized it was not his intended target he removed himself from Diana and made to join his mate in cornering the true threat.

Diana raised herself up, adrenaline pumping through her veins, and shoved the alpha male with all her weight and strength. While he regained his balance she tried to rush past him and get to Whitney, who was struggling to keep Luana at bay and on the brink of failure.

A sharp pain coursed up Diana's right leg from where Sloane bit harshly on her ankle and dragged her back. Slinging her against a tree trunk like a rag doll. Knocking the breath from her and making the world spin.

At that moment Whitney gave a shrill scream. Luana had latched onto the blonde's thigh and was wrenching the poor woman down to the ground viciously. It didn't take long for Sloane to bound over and secure his jaws over the woman's throat. Swiftly snapping the neck and ripping the muscle and flesh away.

Blood spraying everywhere and a dull gurgling sound coming from Whitney. The green eyes wide and horrified. Staring up at the ceiling. Dimming quickly until death finally gave her peace from the terrible pain and feeling of suffocation.

Diana felt awful. But on some level she knew that Whitney brought this upon herself. At least Diana had at least tried to warn her and save her from the ferocious death.

Diana winced and tried to get herself to stand but couldn't. A warm wet nose nuzzled at her face. Turning, she found Sloane looking to her with what she imagined to be a sorrowful look in his silver eyes. She lifted her hand and patted his muzzle.

"I don't blame you big guy. You were just doing your job." She inhaled sharply and grasped her leg. Her back felt like it was on fire and her ankle was shooting pins and needles up her right leg.

There was no telling when her coworkers would return to the control room, having gone to a board meeting with her father concerning the course of action once they reached Furya.

It could be hours before anyone found her. Maybe when she didn't arrive for supper they would come and check on her?

Diana cried out as another shot of pain hit her. "Ah! Who am I kidding. They won't think anything of it when I miss supper. Ugh. If only I knew where my comm went."

Her comm had been laying next to her on the grass but it must have been tossed somewhere into the shrubbery during the scuffle. Diana thumped her head back onto the tree trunk and tried to focus her mind away from the pain. Breathing deep and even.

"Ok. If I can maneuver myself to my belly, maybe I can crawl to the control entrance and try to contact someone from there." Determined to act out this plan she shifted and tried to move. A sharp pain ran through her back and it wasn't due to the deep gouges left by Sloane.

"DAMN! Ah!" She shut her eyes tightly and leaned back against the tree. Apparently when she had made impact earlier, her spine went out of alignment and was now pinching a nerve painfully. "This is fan-fucking-tastic! What else is gonna happen today? Hm? Am I going to be charged by angry beavers?"

Diana made herself calm down. If she was angry then her heart rate would go up. Pumping blood more quickly and bleeding her out sooner. Taking deep breaths she resumed her half-ass meditation. She just needed to wait for someone to come and check on everything before turning in for the night. They'd see her on the vid screen and come get her. No problem.

The two alphas lay close next to her. One protectively on either side. The pups situating at her feet. The male pup clambered over his father at Diana's right and curled up on her lap. Letting her pet him as she waited for her coworkers…or waited to bleed out.

She looked down at her newest companion and smiled tiredly. "Haven't even made it to Furya and here I am. Already tempting death."

* * *

><p>AN: Well. : ) would you say Whitney 'got hers'? Hope you enjoyed. And thank you goes out to my lovely reviewers. : )<p> 


	4. Confused Entertainment

John was laughing with Charles as they entered the control room after supper when they noticed that something was off.

The surveillance cameras were off. The observation screens black. Charles walked over and checked to make sure they hadn't malfunctioned. Only to find that someone had deliberately shut them off. No bugs. No disrupted feed. No destroyed cameras. Just simply powered off.

Both men looked to each other and felt a coldness settle into the pit of their stomachs. Charles immediately sent an emergency call to Dr. Rivas and the medical staff while John went into the enclosure to search for Diana.

Turning the screens back on Charles was chilled at what he saw. He contacted John through the headset.

"She's over in a clearing not too far off. But watch yourself…there's…there's a lot of blood…"

John paused and closed his eyes. Fearing the worst. "Copy that. Heading that way now. Just make sure that the medical staff are here."

When he came upon the clearing he saw the corpse of Whitney sprawled out to his left. To his right he saw Diana leaned against a tree and surrounded by the alphas and their newborn pups.

"Diana. Are you ok? Talk to me." He made to move closer but was met with growling as the male stood up. He could see blood pooling beneath Diana's still and pale form. Not risking getting any closer he was thankful to see she was still breathing.

He transmitted back to Charles.

"She's still alive but she has lost a lot of blood. The alpha hounds are being very protective though. They won't let me near her."

Just as John had begun speaking Dr. Rivas entered the room and listened on baited breath. The emergency medics solemnly filing in behind him.

Arthur Rivas paled at the news. His little girl. She was bleeding to death. And the very animals that were protecting her in her moment of weakness were now threatening her very life by preventing help to reach her.

He sank down into a chair. His brain not functioning. "My god…what can we do?"

John spoke again through the speakers.

"I'm coming back for the tranq gun. Have two darts prepped for me. The pups shouldn't be any problem. It's the parents we need to deal with."

Arthur finally snapped out of his shocked moment. Yes. Tranquilizer. He began measuring out the correct dosage immediately with Charles.

Not long after John was back at the clearing armed with the sleeping darts. The medics behind him with a stretcher and a body bag. The darts were specially made to penetrate the thick scaly hide of the Hellhounds and couldn't afford to be wasted.

With steady aim, John hit both his marks. Hastily backing from the clearing to avoid a charge before the sedative took effect. After a few moments, he checked to find both animals knocked out.

There was a flurry of movement as the medical staff rushed in. Checking Diana's vitals and quickly placing her onto the stretcher. The tiny male pup growling its own fierce little growl whenever someone tried to remove him from her arms.

John stepped over and wrapped it in his large arms, not fearing its tiny newborn teeth. The pup needed his dose of steroids anyway.

Because despite this horrible event. Chores needed to be completed and the animals taken care of.

* * *

><p>Riddick had been preoccupying himself in the rec room the rest of the day. Occasionally other soldiers would spar with him, taking his knowledgeable criticisms and light bruises graciously. Knowing they would be wise to listen to him when he spoke of fighting or tactics.<p>

He didn't see Diana during lunch, nor was she present for supper. He thought nothing of it, deducing that she was most likely absorbed with her caretaking duties. He had just arrived at his quarters and was observing the items of hers that had been moved into his space. She really hadn't brought many possessions with her; he could barely tell where her items took up extra space.

Riddick smirked a bit. Wondering how things were going to play out that evening. He then briefly contemplated how the adamant Whitney had taken the news of her dismissal. Just then a beeping came incessantly from the comm he had been given. He always left it on the nightstand next to his bed. Feeling no need to keep it on him, he had no real interest in the technicalities of this whole endeavor. He did find some interest in the military aspect though, and the basic idea of getting the planet restored. But the politics and the science behind it all failed to capture his attention.

Out of curiosity though, he took a glance at what was being sent with such an urgent tone shrilly into his ear. His mood darkened significantly as he left his room. His heavy boots thudding through the halls as he made his way to the medical ward. This woman was more trouble than she was worth. What on earth drove him to bind them together was beyond him.

Riddick entered the ward and stood darkly against the wall near the entrance. Watching the doctors and nurses bustling about frantically. Packets of fluids and blood were hooked up to the pale form of Diana at the center of the activity. He saw her eyes flicker open and begin looking around. She then jerked and made as if to get up out of the bed. Riddick stepped over and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, knowing the nurses wouldn't be able to keep her contained. She was slightly delirious, looking around, pain etched into her features.

"Whitney…where'd she go…tried to stop her." The doctor finally noticed and came over.

"Miss Arrio you need to calm yourself. You've lost a lot of blood; we are giving you transfusions as we speak. The morphine should take affect soon to help with any pain as we stitch you up."

Diana ignored the man completely. Locking dulled eyes with Riddick's intense stare, determined to tell someone what happened before darkness took her again. "Whitney…came into enclosure…wanted to kill me..something about being in her way. The hounds attacked." She paused and grimaced as a pain shot through her, the morphine not quite in her system thoroughly enough.

"I got in the way. Sloane threw me into the tree out of their way…" Riddick gripped her shoulder a little tighter.

"Lay back woman before you make everything worse." She nodded drowsily, the pain meds taking affect. Letting her slip back into a peaceful rest.

Her father then entered followed closely by Aereon. Dr. Rivas' face wrought with worry. "Has she woken? Did she say anything?" Riddick looked up at the man for a moment before speaking deeply.

"She said Whitney had tried to kill her in the hound enclosure but the alphas took care of it. The male slung her into a tree when she got between them and their prey." He shifted his head slightly more in Aereon's direction and addressed her.

"Where is the blonde now." What he now knew to be the bond was raging at him to confront the one who caused this.

Aereon spoke calmly, as if all of this were small passing matter. "The creatures ripped out her throat. Her corpse is being taken on planet so that it will not be on board when we take off in the morning. There is no morgue on this ship after all."

Riddick didn't acknowledge her words, simply looked back down at the sleeping woman beneath him. Removing his hand and stepping back as another doctor came up beside the bed.

A nurse came over and assisted the man in turning Diana onto her stomach without upsetting her IVs. Deep gouges ran along her back, exposed by the open back of the hospital gown. The doctor muttered to himself as he felt along Diana's spine while being careful of the still bleeding wounds.

With some deft movements the man pressed onto her back, resulting in a couple audible pops running the length of her spine. "There we go. The collision put her quite a bit out of alignment, but she should be right as rain now in that regard." He then left the room, allowing the other doctor to step in and begin cleaning and suturing the claw marks on her back.

Riddick left the ward, a bit confused as to how he was feeling inside. Part of him, the part that felt the bond most acutely, was worried for his mate. The other part of him though, scoffed at such a thing. They hardly new each other. She was just a good lay as far as he was concerned.

After staring out of the large conference room window for a long time, Riddick returned to his quarters. The hour was late, technically early morning of the next day.

As he entered he raised his goggles in the darkened room and looked to his bed. There Diana lay on her stomach with her arms bent up above head and legs sprawled wide.

Bandages wrapped around her torso and the scent of blood still hung in the air. The covers were bunched low on her hips, slight goose flesh dotting the skin of her exposed flesh could be seen when he came to stand beside her.

Riddick stood there for a long while. Muscles tense as he looked down on her injured form. She looked so small compared to him. So delicate. But she had strength in her.

These inner observations about her were disturbing him. They sounded like some sappy romantic crap.

He saw her shiver slightly in his cold room. He silently crossed to the other side of the bed and stripped down to his boxers before climbing beneath the covers. With surprising gentleness, he brought himself closely to her. Laying on his back and flush against her right side, Riddick put his left leg over hers and pulled the sheets up around her shoulders. He then laid back and let his hand rest on her ass so as to avoid disturbing her back wounds but still maintain contact.

Riddick drifted into his customary light sleep easily that night, listening to her light puffs of breath and occasional soft snore.

* * *

><p>When Diana found herself drifting back into consciousness, she was struck by a terrible ache all throughout her body. Her head pounded, her back burned as well as her ankle and her mouth was terribly dry. She furrowed her brow as she forced her eyes to open. Casting a critical look at her surroundings she couldn't tell much in the dark, but she did recognize she was neither in the medical ward nor her room. At that moment the bed shifted and she tried to shift her weight to look behind her. She grit her teeth and grunted as she quickly abandoned that plan with the wave of pain. A deep voice spoke to her in the darkness as a large form moved into her line of sight.<p>

"Don't move short-stack. You'll pop your stitches." She licked her lips before speaking croakily.

"So they already moved me into your room? Impatient bastards aren't they. But I hate to tell you, I don't think I'm up for any late night escapades at the moment. Check back tomorrow. Better yet, check back in a couple months."

His low chuckle met her ears as the bedside lamp was switched on, causing her to squint her eyes closed. When she was able to open them again she saw his large form kneeled next to the bed holding a glass of water with a straw next to her face. She comically groped after the evasive straw with her mouth before finally locking her lips around it and drinking greedily of the cool liquid. After having her fill she took as deep a breath as she dared.

"Any chance of getting some pain meds?" Her large and silent companion stood and set the glass onto the nightstand with the lamp before retrieving a dose of morphine. His warm hands took her offered arm and injected the medicine for her. She offered a quiet thank you received only by a slight grunt in reply. Her eyes were already drooping tiredly as he turned off the lamp and returned to his previous position in the bed with her.

Before drifting off completely, the meds making her loopy, she drowsily murmured into the darkness. "Goodnight Riddick."

He sat looking up at the ceiling for a few more minutes as her breathing evened back out. He never spoke. Never replied. Simply closed his eyes and gripped her hip firmly.

* * *

><p>The next day Diana woke up as the doctor was changing her dressings and inspecting her wounds.<p>

He looked down and smiled kindly at her.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakens. How are you feeling my dear?"

She returned his smile.

"I feel sore, and I hurt all over. But I'm alive." The man gave her a lesser dose of pain medication so that she would stay awake a little longer.

"There you go. We need to definitely get some food into you. Your stitches look nice, no infection to be seen. The bite on your ankle was less serious than the gouges on your back and only required some bandages rather than stitching. With the accelerated healing of your race you should be able to move around more freely in a few days. I still would like you to take it easy though. You need to regain your strength and let yourself heal properly." He finished re-bandaging her as he spoke and began packing up his supplies. On his way out the door he bid her a good day and promised to check back on her later that evening.

Diana didn't sit long before her father came bustling through the door in concern.

He grasped her hands tenderly and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling darling? Is there anything you need?" She smiled up at him, the medicine reducing her pain to a dull ache.

"I'm ok father. It would be nice to sit up for a bit, maybe use the bathroom if that's at all possible. Bacon sounds amazing right now too."

His elderly face crinkled in mirth. "Of course. John could you help her walk to the lavatory?" The large native man moved into her line of vision, she hadn't even been aware of his presence. He set something down on the other side of the nightstand. Deliberately keeping it from her view.

"Well Chief you snuck up on me. Didn't even hear you come in." He smiled jovially at her as he helped her to move from the bed and to the bathroom.

"Of course you didn't. I'm much too stealthy to be detected by the likes of you Little Rose." She rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door. Diana leaned heavily against the counter and shuffled slowly to the toilet.

After finishing her business, she washed her hands and splashed her face with water. Staring at her reflection she thought she looked like hell. She opened the door and let John take her back to the bed. Her energy already drained from her little bout of activity.

Her father had settled some soft pillows so that she may sit reclined on the bed without agitating her back injuries.

"I know you should stay on your stomach this soon after your injuries but knowing you, you'll only find a way to sit up later on. When no one is around and manage to hurt yourself further with your stubbornness." Diana laughed.

"You know me too well pops. Thank you."

She leaned back with a tired sigh. "So. How 'bout that bacon?"

* * *

><p>Riddick entered his room at the end of the day. He had kept himself busy with exercise and consulting further with the heads of military affairs. He hadn't expected to be quite so hands on with the reconstruction and running of the future planet. It kept him from being bored and useless at least. And that's as far as he wished to inspect the reasoning behind it.<p>

He silently closed the door behind him to his quarters and observed Diana for a few moments.

Ever since he had arrived on the _Rosaline_ and met her, Riddick had been feeling so out of his element. Out of character. It disturbed him and yet it didn't. As if it were some natural progression he should be making in his life.

The short brunette was sitting against a mountainous pile of pillows with music playing from speakers on the nightstand beside her. One of the small hound pups curled closely against her side and half covered with a small towel.

Riddick's fists clenched at the sight of her absorbed in writing through paperwork there in his bed. The mark he had given her bare to the world. Her torso covered by bandages wrapped around her and nothing else.

It was so…infuriating. So uncertain. Richard B. Riddick wasn't someone meant to be part of society, much less rule over one. Or be romantically involved with anyone. Much less mated to them. How could this woman sit there so calmly, simply going about her business. When he's already nearly gotten her killed. When she was essentially forced into his bed. Into his life. Into this charade of a relationship for the rest of her life.

It wouldn't be the last time he hurt her and he knew it. He just wondered if she will be able to take it.

The little hound raised its head and looked at Riddick. Beginning to growl and turning red. He smirked. Feisty little spit fuck. Diana glanced up from her papers briefly before continuing her work. Placing her spare right hand on the little guy and shushing him softly.

"Cool your jets Choco. That one will rip your legs off and beat you with em." Riddick grunted with slight amusement as he came into the room more fully. He sat on the bed and lay across it to inspect the little thing more closely.

"So tell me. One; why is there an animal in my bed. Two; Choco?" He looked up at her and tilted his head slightly. Diana simply smiled.

"Well Big Bad. I don't know why you're in bed right now. But Choco here has been having some difficulty keeping a steady body temp and until that gets stabilized he won't have a proper appetite. Something weird happened during his formative months in the womb, making his heart not where it should be strength-wise." She set her stuff onto the nightstand and took hold of the little runt.

"We're giving him steroid doses to get his heart to catch up. Then he'll be ready to go. And I named him Choco because when he isn't being a little aggressive punk, he is more of a dark chocolate color. My favorite kind of chocolate. Thus he is dubbed Choco." She smiled at the rascal as it finally ceased to be red and tried to lick her face.

Diana had to continue focusing on breathing normally as she felt a slight touch against her bandaged side. From the corner of her eye she could see he had removed his goggles and was tenderly brushing his fingers over her bandages with an intense look on his face.

What was going through his mind when he did something gentle like this randomly?

It once again threw her for a loop. He just seemed too tough to be capable of such gentle caresses. It pissed her off. Not being able to read him like most people. He was a closed book and constantly doing the unexpected without any notice.

"Stop that." Her voice was quiet but her face showed her annoyance. "Stop being so damn confusing." She turned her face to him fully as he lifted his silver gaze up to meet her own. Her frustration intensified as he gave that damned arrogant smirk of his. As if he knew she couldn't get a handle on him but he knew only too well what thoughts lay within her mind.

As if he could see right through her.

_**"Well see this voodoo man."**_ She promptly tossed Choco onto him with a curt command.

"Snuggle Choco; you're a walking furnace. You should be able to get him warmed up enough that he'll feel up to eating in a few minutes."

Diana grit her teeth as she began shifting her weight and attempting to pull herself out of bed and into the bathroom. "Any help there short-stack?"

She pulled herself to a standing position and looked over at his deep chuckle, finding that he was in fact cradling the tiny pup against his large chest one handed, the other casually bent back to pillow his own head. Sprawled lazily on the bed with is boots still on.

She growled, he had been completely un-phased by her demand that he snuggle anything.

"Fuck you hulk-a-tron. And get your shoes of the damn bed." His smirk widened at this and pursed his lips in a kiss towards her mockingly.

She hobbled to the bathroom, cursing him under her breath. This was going to be a long recovery, and an even longer trip. She prayed she'd be able to keep some semblance of sanity.

Diana had just managed to pull her grey sweatpants back up and was flushing the toilet when the bathroom door opened. She glared at her massive intruder.

"Ever heard of this thing called _privacy_?"

Riddick stepped closely in front of her and took a few strands of hair between his fingers. She felt his words rumble from his chest.

"You look like shit." Diana scoffed and rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Well thanks a lot. I thought I looked pretty damn good since I've been mauled by two different creatures in the past three days." Though he didn't smirk, she could have sworn his eyes held mirth for a moment before closing off again.

Riddick moved past her and turned on the hot water to the shower. "Strip down. You need a bath."

She laughed outright at this and leaned against the countertop; her strength being lost every second. "Oh yeah. That's wise. Send the gimp into the shower and let her bust her head open on the tile. I may have an advantage over regular Joes with my healing and pain tolerance but I honestly don't have the strength yet to handle that. _You_ might if you were in my position, but I'm not."

The man sighed deeply and turned to her, quickly pulling her sweatpants down; making her squeal in surprise. "What the hell are you doin?"

He stood strait and looked down at her blandly.

"You can either get in the shower on your own or I'm tossin you in there. Your choice." Her cheeks turned red slightly as she stood there, her pants at her ankles and today's blue and green striped undies. She glared into his apathetic face for a few more moments before looking away and weakly kicking the sweatpants aside. Avoiding looking at him as she pulled off the underwear and moved gingerly towards the shower.

A large hand grasped the top of her shoulder, stilling her before she stepped under the spray.

"Don't move." Was the only warning she got before he took a sharp hidden blade and carefully cut away the bandages around her body. Kneeling down and removing the one at her ankle as well.

Diana felt so exposed. And she felt herself beginning to hotflash and break into a cold sweat. She had pushed herself too far already by being up this long. It, of course, didn't help that she hadn't slept through the day like she had been told and also had not been taking her pain medication as often as instructed.

She regretted skipping the last dose now. She wished she would have never gotten out of bed. She wished she'd have been sleeping when he returned to his room.

Riddick stood after removing the bandage on her ankle and set the shiv onto the countertop. He pressed gently along the edges of her back wounds. There were two long ones on each shoulder blade while a smaller one adorned each side of her mid back. The stitching was tidy and secure.

He noticed her skin becoming clammy as she swayed slightly on her feet.

Riddick grasped her hips securely and helped guide her into the shower.

Diana closed her eyes as she leaned against the cool tiles, the warm water washing over her. The water at the perfect temperature. She smiled slightly at that. His damn voodoo. She'd be more disturbed by his seemingly instinctive knowledge if her stomach wasn't threatening to rebel at any moment.

She jumped slightly when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her slightly so that he held all her weight for her. Her cheeks reddened again despite her paled complexion.

Yes, they had been more than intimate the other night. But it still felt awkward for her, feeling him pressed against her. Both of them obviously naked. She honestly knew next to nothing about this man, aside from the rumors and stories circulated throughout the universe concerning his illustrious criminal career and defeat of the Necromonger commander.

Riddick could practically taste her unease. She was tense beneath his arm. He began to gently work some of her shampoo into her hair with his free hand. Riddick massaged her scalp with his fingers, part of him hoping for her to relax against him. The other part certain she would.

He smirked as she did exactly as he had predicted. Her tense muscles un-bunched beneath his ministrations as she leaned back against him more easily.

He tilted her head back and moved them more directly beneath the water so that he could rinse the foam from her hair.

She sighed lightly as he began working the conditioner through her locks.

"Why do you have to be so confusing. Hot then cold…figuratively speaking of course…it's crazy how high your natural temperature constantly is."

"You're ranting short-stack." They both fell silent again for a few moments before he surprised her by speaking again.

"You're quite the piece of work yourself. Walkin fuckin contradiction from what I can tell so far. That Whitney woman was trying to kill you, and still you tried to save her sorry ass. Knowing she would have let those hounds rip you a new one if your rolls had been reversed." He smirked wider.

"Hell, I know I wouldn't have bothered to help her. But yet you never back down from me. And we both know I'm more of a threat than Whitney could have ever hoped to be." He finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair and allowed her to pull away from him slightly. Letting her hold her own weight for a bit.

Riddick watched her face as she stared intently at the gray tiles on the wall of the shower. She shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't understand any of it myself half the time when it comes to how I react around you." The vulnerability was abundant in her face and body language. "With Whitney…I told her the enclosure wasn't any place to settle whatever score she had against me."

Diana looked down. "I would have gladly fought her. She had always looked down on me like I was some sort of bug. It always pissed me off. She was overdue for an ass kicking to knock her head out of her ass. She underestimated me and she severely underestimated those animals. That's why on one hand she brought it on herself, and on the other…I almost wanna say she didn't deserve such a brutal way to go."

She closed her eyes and groaned a bit with a grimace.

Riddick reached around and shut the water off before wrapping her in a towel and carrying her out to the bed. They were both silent as he re-bandaged her wounds for her and gave her the much desired pain medicine.

He tossed the spare pillows onto the floor and helped her lie onto her belly. Pulling the cover up to her shoulders and helping her position her wet hair on the pillow above her.

"Where's Choco? He needs to be given that bottle on the nightstand." She made to get back up but he firmly kept her in place.

"Go to sleep short-stack. The pup 'll be fine." She let out a huge yawn as the dose he gave her made her groggy.

"Ok…I need to cuddle up to him though so I can keep him warm at least." Riddick chuckled at her. She was still arguing with him as she fell asleep. Concerned over the little runt.

Within seconds Diana was out for the night.

"Fuckin walkin contradiction." Half the time he felt he had her figured out and then she would do something that veered her into a completely different direction. It frustrated the hell out of him. And the way he found himself acting around her was another strange issue. This was going to be one hell of a battle between them.

But he knew he'd have it no other way. This way she proved a constant challenge. Endlessly entertaining.

Riddick looked at the tiny silver eyes peeking expectantly over at him from the other side of Diana on the bed. With a sigh Riddick rubbed briskly at his shaved head and grasped the small bottle from the night stand.

"Tell a soul I'm doin this runt and I ghost you."

* * *

><p>AN: Well. Took a while but I got something out : ) thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You guys keep me going.<p>

I must caution though, it is the end of semester at college for me and so the next couple weeks will be extremely busy for me. Final exams, final projects, and moving will eat up my time and mental thinkyness. I beg your patience and promise to work on the next chapter as soon as I can every chance I get. If all else fails, while I recover from having wisdom teeth removed I should get a chance to write something not too affected by pain meds or muscle relaxers lolz. Then again, those might be the most entertaining chapters ever.


	5. Breath

Breath-Breaking Benjamin

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? i can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away, please.

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.

Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

* * *

><p>Diana woke up in the early morning hours according to the clock on the nightstand on her side of the bed. The dream that had woken her was fading quickly in her memory, it had been so strange. If only she could remember it now.<p>

Taking mental inventory of her aches and pains, Diana found that her pain medicine had yet to wear off thankfully. She inhaled deeply, feeling warm and comfortable. Turning her head to lay facing the middle of the bed, she could faintly make out the sleeping mass beside her, his right arm slung over her lower back and gripping her hip. His leg draped over hers under the covers; Choco nestled between them for warmth.

_**"No wonder I'm so nice and toasty under just a sheet in this arctic room of his."**_

She watched the rise and fall of his chest a few moments. Letting her yes drift across the planes of his face. The sheet was settled low on his hips, his right leg uncovered and his right arm tossed carelessly above his head.

Diana had to suppress a giggle as she noticed Choco was sprawled out in a similar manner between them. As appealing as Riddick's physique is, in that moment he looked peaceful and, dare she say it, adorably cute laying there with the pup.

What business did she have chaining this man to her for the rest of their lives?

He shouldn't even spare a second glance at a woman like her.

She gave a small sigh; pushing her self-doubts and insecurities back into the depths of her mind and out of sight.

Before going back to sleep Diana contemplated how best to get up and use the bathroom without disturbing her sleeping partners. She had been drinking a lot of fluids to help keep her hydrated and help with healing after all her blood loss; resulting in frequent trips to the bathroom.

The moment she shifted her weight she heard Riddick's breathing change a moment before he spoke with a voice roughened, yet soft, from sleep.

"What's wrong."

Diana turned back to look at him, seeing shining orbs looking back at her in the dark room.

"Nothing. Just needed to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep big guy." On a whim, and still half-asleep brain logic, she reached over and honked his nose.

He lifted an eyebrow at her antics, ignoring the action and chalking it up to the medication; he closed his eyes and settled back. "Don't take too long. Runt'll get cold."

It was now Diana's turn to quirk her brow. Since when did Lord Alpha care about Choco? Or anyone besides himself for that matter. Hn. Learn something new every day it seemed.

"Yes your royal assness." Her steps were stiff and stumbling, but she was able to make it to the bathroom in the dark without mishap.

Riddick knew she was using the bathroom so much due to drinking plenty of fluids as she had been ordered to do by the doctors. But he didn't know why it made him almost glad that she was following said orders. Or why he was having trouble falling asleep before she returned from the bathroom, for fear of her losing strength and falling.

At that point Diana hobbled back to her side of the bed, placing a glass of water on the nightstand and sitting for a moment on the edge of the mattress. Once again exhausted for her efforts but not feeling the nauseating vertigo like she had the day before.

_**"How long will it take for me to be able to leave this damn room I wonder?"**_

She sat a few moments just contemplating the frustration she was going to face in the days to come. A gentle hand came into contact with her back. Contrasting with the gruff question directed to her.

"Need any more meds?"

It took a moment for her to answer, not from pain, but from once again being shocked by the uncharacteristic consideration being shown to her from this hardened man.

"Um. No. No, I was just wanting to sit up a bit and kinda thinking over when I might be able to get back on my feet." There was silence for a long while, but it wasn't heavy.

Diana thought maybe he had drifted back to sleep when she felt his warm hand move to grasp her arm and tug slightly. "Get some more sleep before the meds wear off."

She turned in preparation of lowering herself back onto her stomach. She carefully schooled her features so as not to openly reveal her surprise at his next movements.

Riddick let his left arm snake around her front when she turned to lie back down and he carefully pulled her towards him. He simultaneously moved the zonked out runt to lie on the opposite side of him. Allowing Riddick to pull Diana over to lay on him; keeping a secure but gentle arm wrapped around her waist.

She hesitated a moment at this new position. Not knowing why he chose to become her new mattress but thankful he had put boxers on at some point. She just wished that she had some underwear on, but at least her bandages covered her breasts as they wrapped around her torso.

Diana hesitantly laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart thumping beneath. She tentatively rested her right hand up on his shoulder and let her other press lightly against his side. Guiltily enjoying the warmth he exuded and the sheer physical contact being shared. Her ex had stopped wanting to touch her more than necessary about halfway through their relationship.

And even if she and Riddick had no true romantic feelings for each other, they were bound to one another; might as well take advantage of having someone there, no matter how forced.

She sighed softly, but this was a sigh of slight contentment. She was warm, she was comfortably pain free at the moment, and his scent filling her nose was comforting beyond explanation.

But the insecurities reared their ugly little heads.

_**How pathetic. The only way for you to get a man to be intimate and close to you is to force them into it.**_

_**You're not good enough for a relationship so you get a fake one instead.**_

"You'll never get any sleep if you keep thinking all night short-stack." She could feel his voice vibrating through his chest. Deep. Soothing. Dispelling the nagging inner voice for the moment.

Her eyelids began to droop. It wasn't long before she fell into a restful sleep again. Dreaming of nonsensical things such as a platypus making pancakes.

Riddick felt her relax against him once more. As she sat at the edge of the bed earlier he had just felt the urge to hold her closely against him. Deciding it was harmless here in the privacy of their room, he acted on the urge. Now enjoying the feel of her nestled on his chest, his legs spread so that she lay between them securely.

He frowned slightly. When had he begun acknowledging this as _their_ room? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Her breath fanned over his skin delicately as she slept. What the hell was she doing to him?

He almost wanted to toss her off him; this wasn't him.

But he just couldn't force his muscles to respond.

He glanced down at her peaceful face. Her eyelashes feathering against her cheeks. Her lips parted slightly, and her fingers curled daintily against his shoulder. Next to his healing mark.

What was he doing?

Riddick hugged her to him more closely. His mask falling away as she slept. His eyes showing his emotions.

Vulnerable.

He didn't want to end up hurting her, but knew eventually he would somehow. Whether he did it directly or some merc chasing after the ex-con did. If they could bring him in, there were plenty of slams willing to fudge some papers to bring the convict out of retirement.

She didn't deserve to be chained to the likes of him.

She deserved someone better for her.

Someone who could love her, care for her, protect her.

No woman deserved to settle for what he had to offer.

He would be the death of her. Just like Fry. Just like Kyra.

She inhaled deeply in sleep and tightened her hold around him. Snuggling into his embrace. And in that moment. He dropped opened his defensive walls briefly. And he allowed the act of this small woman clinging tightly to him as she slept, to take his breath away.

* * *

><p>When Diana woke again she felt more energized. Her body was once again aching painfully but now to a lesser degree. Perhaps she could attempt sneaking out of the room for a bit today? It had only been a couple days since her injury but she was already feeling stir crazy.<p>

At some point Riddick had already left the room without waking her, leaving just Choco and Diana in the large bed. With a large intake of breath, she moved herself off the bed and into a standing position. Her back and ankle protested greatly but she ignored them and the pain radiating through her body. If she didn't get out of this room she was going to go insane.

Diana gingerly moved over to the large mahogany dresser. Riddick's room was in the same layout as hers had been.

She pulled open the top drawer only to find a small armory held within. She raised her brows in humorous disbelief.

"Geeze. There's enough weapons in here for a small army…is that a grenade?" She shut the drawer, not daring to inspect the various guns and knives within. Pulling the second drawer out she felt her cheeks heat a bit; she found her underwear…but she also found his.

Diana closed her eyes briefly. Murmuring to herself.

"Chill Diana. It's just underwear. We sleep in the same bed for Christ's sake. Pull yourself together and act like an adult."

She pulled out a pair of purple panties and did a comical balancing act in her weakened state putting them on.

She finally got them on and leaned against the solid dresser for a moment to catch her breath. She had second thoughts about forcing herself to be active today but then pushed them away stubbornly.

She should be moving around by now; she had only gotten scratches on her back and a nip on her ankle. Feeling this exhausted and drained over injuries so small was preposterous.

Diana determinedly refused to remind herself however, that those stitched up scratches and little nip had nearly bled her out.

As she approached the closet's double doors she heard footsteps approaching in the hall. Not wanting anyone interfering with their concern she hid as quickly as she could in the closet, leaving a tiny crack open to observe.

She heard the door open and then silence. She furrowed her brow a bit. Wondering who it was and why they were just standing in the doorway. Sweat began to break out on her brow from the effort of standing so long. Raising her right hand she braced herself quietly against the wall of the closet, trying to take some weight off her ankle.

She grit her teeth. Silently cursing the intruder and mentally yelling at them to leave. Then, in a flash, the doors to the closet flew open. Out of instinct her left hand fisted and flew at her assailant only to be caught in a large calloused palm. She let out a breath and placed her right hand over her racing heart.

"Shit! You scared the hell outta me! How the fuck did your gigantor footsteps get so quiet between the door and here?"

He ignored her question and just stared at her with a blank goggled expression. His head tilted a bit. Diana worried her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling like a child caught committing mischief.

"Don't look at me like that. I need to get out of this room before I lose my mind. The closet seemed the best place to hide from mother hens."

She could have sworn the corner of his mouth twitched upward but it was so fleeting she could have very well imagined it. Her fist was still being gripped in his warm hand. Diana hardened her gaze at him.

"Let go and get out of my way. I'm getting dressed and I'm getting out of this room and you sure as hell ain't gonna stop me."

Riddick's eyebrow quirked at her words. He released the elusive smirk at her, his voice low and dangerous, but in an uncharacteristically playful way.

"Darlin. You and I both know I can."

Her brown eyes narrowed at him. Her face set and body prepared for battle despite the sweat on her brow and the edge of pain in her expression.

Riddick felt something akin to fondness expand tightly within his chest at the sight of her miniscule ferocity. Hair disheveled from sleep. Bandages loose and needing to be changed. Purple underwear edged with black lace caught his attention and his smirk widened to show teeth.

"Didn't peg you for a lingerie kind of girl. Nice. Lemme guess, you buy yourself pretty underwear to make yourself feel pretty." He leaned in close to her face, "To make you feel sexy."

This statement earned him her tiny growl and slight flushing of her cheeks. But the look in her eyes told him he'd hit the insecurity nail right on the head. He chuckled slightly.

"Nice."

With a grunt she shoved him back from her a bit. "Well Sergeant Paranoid why don't you leave me alone and play with your arsenal of toys in the top drawer." She glared at him, wanting to taunt him the same way he was taunting her.

"You so uptight that you gotta carry more weapons than a whole company of soldiers? You think someone's gonna actually burst in here and fuckin start wailin on your ass? Ha. If you think me buying myself pretty underwear is something to poke fun at then you must be really entertained by your own habits."

That's when Diana wished she had kept a better leash on her tongue. She saw his demeanor change almost imperceptibly from amused to seething at her words. Diana felt the atmosphere in the room darken with his mood and regretted her idiotic words immediately. But she kept her face stony like his. Refusing to back down.

Suddenly she found herself pinned to the wall of the closet. Her back slamming harshly into the wood and sending a fresh wave of agony through her muscles. She clinched her teeth and let out a slight groan against the renewed pain as she glowered up into the face of her captor.

Riddick ripped off his goggles with barely contained rage. In his mind, he knew her words should have been nothing but dull barbs easily brushed aside. But instead, he felt anger. Anger at himself and anger at her. If she was going to be dragged around with him she needed to understand the gravity of their situation.

His voice was low and filled with rage. Harsh and unforgiving. Diana's resolve to fight faltered a moment at the tone; she'd never heard him speak this way before and it was intimidating.

"Listen close Diana, I won' t fuckin repeat myself. Whether we like it or not we're bound to each other and that means you need to get your head out your ass about certain aspects of who exactly I am. I'm an animal and I'm a wanted convict. It doesn't matter that Aereon had my record cleared, it doesn't matter I'm gonna be in charge of a whole fucking race of people. There's always gonna be someone out for my neck. Always gonna be someone wanting to try and take down Richard B. Riddick and collect a big payday. There's no shortage of slams or mercs willing to forge paperwork and exchange creds."

His grip on her arms tightened, bruising with their force. Diana's anger increased. "You done trying to scare me? I'm not as fucking stupid as I may look asshole. I know you don't want anything to do with this bond bullshit as much as I don't. But there ain't shit we can do about it now." She closed her mouth a moment, jaw tight, looking like she was fighting with herself internally as much as she was fighting him now.

"I…I know that there's always gonna be the threat of danger with you…not only due to your past but also because you're gonna be a ruler. And a position that high up alone always has its fair share of enemies." She took a deep breath and her expression softened a bit.

"I understand the small armory in the dresser. It's a smart thing to be prepared and vigilante….I…/sigh/…I didn't really mean what I said alright?" She broke her eyes away from his, "Can you let go of my arms before you rip them off accidentally…I apologize for my words earlier. I was pissed off and when that happens I tend to say shit before thinking it all the way through."

Diana forced her lips to quit ranting as she felt his grip loosen but not release her. Her eyes widened slightly when he pressed closely against her. Covering her with the length of his massive frame. This man was so damn confusing.

Riddick wasn't sure what he felt exactly. At her sincere words of apology he felt the majority of his anger drain away, replaced by the need to feel her tightly against him. Where this need came from he wasn't sure.

He silently inhaled her scent, his tense muscles easing slightly. This woman was driving him crazy. Making his emotions fly off the handle with the slightest phrase from her lips or smallest movement of her body or the unbridled expressions in her eyes.

Holding her shouldn't feel this good.

He shouldn't want to have physical contact with her this much.

He shouldn't feel such…_need_ for her. He doesn't know anything about her and yet he feels like he knows her better than any other. Can read her as if she were an open book.

This wasn't natural. This is a mistake.

He stiffened once more. This was wrong. This was ridiculous. This was weakness.

Riddick released his hold on her and exited the closet without a word.

Diana closed her eyes. Denying the feeling of loss at the absence of his body against hers.

She needed to be careful.

She's walking a dangerous line in this relationship. The bond between them not helping her to keep a mindful separation between true emotions and reality. This is an arrangement between them.

Not a real relationship.

No room for emotional attachment.

But the line was blurring in Diana's mind. Whether the bond was at fault or her own emotional personality was unclear.

The way he is so shockingly tender towards her at times, even if it is only out of pity for her injuries, is what keeps her dangerously close to falling.

Instinctively she can look at him and tell; still water's run deep. And beneath his surface there's far more to this man than meets the eye. More than the animalistic predator he presents to the world.

Maybe it's the bond giving her such insight. It can only be the bond that explains how she feels as if she knows him so completely without any actual knowledge. They've never sat and conversed about likes or dislikes.

Never discussed anything really.

Diana rubbed her temple. Enough. She needs to go and _do_ something before her head explodes.

* * *

><p>The next few days seemed to crawl by. Diana slowly began to feel her strength returning as she stubbornly refused to remain in bed. Occasionally she would catch glimpses of Riddick in the mess hall or walking through corridors of the ship with military personnel. Other than that, they seemed to be avoiding each other.<p>

Diana wasn't even sure where he was sleeping until late one night she woke from a nightmare and felt a large arm wrapped around her waist tightly. His large chest pressed against her back as he slept.

She had frowned but refrained from waking him. Deciding she didn't want to understand the motive behind his actions on this matter for once.

When her alarm went off later that morning she woke up to find herself alone in the room with Choco. She got up and did some stretching to try and ease the morning ache of her healing body and lightly scratched the rapidly growing pup behind the ear.

"Well. Looks like today we get to finally see Furya pup. Excited?" He nipped playfully at her fingers as she laughed at him. He was a good 13 kilos now and still acting like he weighed 4.

Diana had to begin training him to prevent injuries to herself or others. He didn't know he was too heavy to lie on her chest anymore which proved problematic on occasion.

She smiled down at him. He was a quick learner though. He was now becoming more aware that he was too large and becoming too strong to play in the same ways with Diana as when he was first born.

Truly remarkable animals.

She pulled on her blue jeans and a gray tee before searching for her lace up boots. Choco had taken it upon himself to hide both pairs of boots every night while she slept.

Usually Diana found this an amusing game to start the day with a smile, but today her body was aching more acutely than usual and crawling on the floor looking under the bed did not help.

Diana sat kneeling on the floor and cast a critical gaze across the room. Scooting over to the dresser she skeptically checked in the space between it and the desk.

Her brow rose as she found both pairs of black boots hidden within. Her lace ups and her slip-ons.

"How did you manage to shove them so far back?" She tugged the boots from where they'd been lodged and cast a suspicious glance at the innocent face laying at the foot of the bed.

Her socks lying trapped beneath Choco's paws.

"How did I know you were gonna go for the socks today too…" She smirked as he tilted his head at her and chuffed indignantly.

"No you aren't gonna get any treats. Socks are not sufficient hostages for such." His silvery eyes stared at her a moment before he rolled onto his back, exposing his belly with a grunt.

She got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, rubbing his belly. "So demanding. Not even a please with this guy huh? You're starting to act like his royal assness you know."

Choco simply grunted again and nudged her leg with his paw when she stopped scratching; insisting she continue and earning another laugh from her.

While he was distracted, Diana quickly snatched her socks from beneath him with a triumphant call.

"Ha! I win!" She then ended the belly rub and put her socks and boots on. Laughing as Choco began licking at her face while she laced her footwear. She stood when her task had been completed and gave one final mighty stretch before walking towards the door, comm in hand.

She opened the door and patted her thigh. "Come on Choco."

He certainly didn't need to be told twice; barreling past her through the door and heading in the direction of the hound enclosure. Diana smiled and closed the door before jogging after the energetic pup.

* * *

><p>Riddick stood in the ship's control room. Observing the final approach to Furya. The planet had patches of lush green and aqua water, other parts looked rocky and harsh. And some obviously volcanic areas.<p>

The planet seemed to imitate the very nature of its people. Volatile and unyielding, yet intermingled with a more forgiving nature.

Like the dynamic between himself and Diana. He the stony exterior, with a softer side for children and reluctantly for her. She with her emotional nature, open and caring, but fierceness in her to hold her own determinedly.

She resembled the planet far more than him when he really thought about it. His emotional humanistic side buried beneath years of survival and the intense tie to his primal side.

He fisted his hands and made his way to the main entrance hall so that he would be able to exit the bay doors as soon as they opened. He'd been avoiding her; doing everything to push her from his thoughts. To push her away.

When he came upon the hall they had landed and the bay doors just opening. He pulled his goggles over his eyes as the bright sun flooded the interior of the ship. The passengers of the ship eager to set foot on planet and begin their tasks. A large crowd was seen in the distance, congregated around a large palatial building on the northern edge of the city.

Aereon stepped to his side. Looking out over the town with him.

"The architects and historians collaborated in creating blueprints to replicate the royal estate. Engineers already on planet have been working non-stop so that it would be ready for your arrival." She turned and gave a slight smile at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course, some modifications were made to suite its new ruler. Rather than placed at the center of the city, it is settled on a large amount of acreage on the outermost edge of the city. So that it is near the capital city but not stiflingly so."

Riddick said nothing as his eyes continued to take in the developing buildings before him. Taking in the large lake on the city's eastern border, a rocky terrain lay to the west, and to the north lay a mixture of rock outcroppings, grassy knolls, and thick forest.

As they had begun landing Riddick had noticed the same for the southern terrain as well.

Overall, the city may not have been the perfect defensive location, but the natural lay of the land did offer a great deal of protection against any enemies.

Riddick took his eyes from the city as he heard Diana's voice to his left.

"Alright. John make sure Charles put the pin in that door all the way, you know how it tends to stick." He saw her straiten from pushing the wheeled cage and twist her torso, trying to loosen her muscles and ease her aches.

Stubborn woman. Her gashes were taking longer to heal because she had been too active too early. Then again, he would have done the same thing.

Aereon called out to Diana then. Causing Riddick to tense slightly. What was the elemental up to now?

"Diana. Come here child, I must speak to you and Riddick." Diana looked over at the two, her eyes slightly widened, clearly wondering what she could possibly be needed for.

He watched as she turned and spoke quietly to John, her body language clearly showing she wished for the chance to say she was needed elsewhere. A frown tugged at her lips.

Displeasure at the red skinned man's answer.

Riddick couldn't help the critical way he studied her gait as she walked over to him. She still limped slightly on occasion and was clearly strained by her injuries. But she was moving far better than earlier in the week and seemed to nearly have all of her strength back.

When Diana stopped in front of them, she gave Aereon a polite but genuine little smile.

"Yes ma'am?"

Aereon gestured toward the city outside.

"You must accompany Riddick and me to the palace. There the both of you will be presented to your subjects and the official announcement of the coronation date. As bonded mates, you are both to be crowned as rulers and ceremoniously wedded to each other as your people's traditions mandate for the royal family."

The color drained from Diana's face. On some level she knew this was coming, but had simply refused to consider the full implications of being mated to this man.

Now that the moment had come, it was all so overwhelming again. Bonded was one thing, but to ceremoniously pledge herself to this man and to a crown that shouldn't be hers was another bag of beans all together.

An event of this magnitude and importance meant a very, _very_ large crowd. And political dignitaries. And all manner of duties she was wholly unprepared to perform as a proper Queen should.

That word alone didn't sit well. Queen. She knew if she spoke it aloud, it would feel heavy and awkward on her tongue.

Aereon ignored the mounting panic in the young woman's eyes. Knowing she would be strong enough to pull through and would be given proper guidance from personally from Aereon. This woman would be a great ruler, she just simply needed to be taught the annoying pleasantries needed when dealing with political dignitaries.

"Come along, the ship is being prepared for unloading and we mustn't be in the way."

As Aereon walked out the bay doors, Diana looked up at the large man in front of her…the man she was mated with…the man she was meant to rule an entire people beside.

"God help us all." She hadn't meant to say it out loud. But his taunting smirk appeared nonetheless.

* * *

><p>The crowd was massive. Diana was torn between gazing up at the grandeur of what was to be her new home and the unbelievable amount of people in front of the hover car they'd ridden there in.<p>

Her palms began sweating as she fisted her hands. These people. They are expecting leaders that garner respect and admiration. Riddick certainly looked the part of a ruler. But she knew she didn't.

Her hair was messy from wrangling animals all morning. She was sweaty and dirty. Grass stains, soil and mud covering her jeans and shirt. Grit beneath her nails, tiny calluses on her palms. Short and stocky, not the tall willowy grace meant to wear a crown.

She was anything but inspiring. She was anything but right for this position.

The door opened and she hesitated. Aereon was already standing outside the vehicle, looking to her expectantly. Diana recoiled a bit; her back met the warm mass of Riddick sitting beside her, waiting rather patiently for her to exit the car before he could get out.

Setting her features determinedly, she pulled herself together. Seeing this as another obstacle. Another challenge. She wouldn't let them see her insecurity. Wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her weakness.

She was Diana Elaine Arrio. And she wouldn't bow down beneath the pressure of their eyes upon her.

Diana stepped from the vehicle, less smoothly than she would have liked. During the ride there her ankle injury had stiffened along with her back muscles. Her eyes met with some of the members of the crowd. Her forced confidence wavered again as she followed behind Aereon and Riddick, up the marble steps to the front of the palace.

The crowd had parted, leaving an open path for them to pass through. Closest to the palace were the surviving Furyans. Men, women, and even a few wide eyed children straining against their mother's hold for a better look staring at them as they passed and stood above the crowd.

In Diana's mind she saw judgment in their gazes. Saw disappointment at the woman they were about to be told was their new queen.

She was so wrapped in her self-deprecating thoughts that she wasn't more mindful of her ankle on the steps.

Too much of her weight was placed on her injured ankle and suddenly it gave way beneath her.

She instinctively caught herself roughly with outstretched hands on the steps. Her jaw clenched as her ankle screamed in protest and the impact jarred her back wounds. As she composed herself against the pain a large form parted from the crowd to her right and made as if to help her up.

Before they could lay a hand on her she forced herself to stand. Looking up at the man beside her. He grasped her elbow kindly, and asked her quietly.

"You ok?"

She nodded tersely. Humiliated by her clumsy display of weakness.

She took the last few painful steps up and turned to face the crowd. Shoulders squared, head held high. Masking her humiliation with bold defiance. Avidly avoiding everyone's direct gaze; especially Riddick's.

The man who had tried to help her remained where he was, looking up at her as the crowd filled in next to him. He had seen the brief flash of pain in her eyes and noted the bandage on her ankle.

Risking a look Diana was surprised to find him smiling at her. There was no disdain; was that a sense of pride she saw within this stranger's eyes? Glancing at the other Furyans around him, she saw no hostility, no disgust being directed towards her. Just the same curiosity; the same sense of acceptance and respect.

Riddick felt his chest tighten in jealousy when the other Furyan male touched Diana. The reaction troubled him. He had been isolating himself from her in hopes that these _feelings_ would disappear.

Riddick tensed further as the man smiled at Diana from below. He was the same height and build as Riddick. His muscle mass not quite as large though. His brown hair shorn into a crew cut. Blue eyes twinkling up at Diana.

Riddick cast a sidelong glance at Diana. Oddly proud of the defiant stance she had taken in the face of all these people. Her tiny frame next to his seemed ready to fight any who ridiculed her. Showing strength despite the pain he could tell she was in.

But hidden to everyone else's eyes but his, he could see the emotional struggle she was having within. Wanting to be deemed worthy in their eyes but, in her own mind, finding herself severely lacking.

An assistant brought Aereon a microphone so that the entire crowd would be able to hear her speak.

"Furyan survivors. Immigrants to Furya. Thank you for your efforts and support in this monumental endeavor. I present to you Richard B. Riddick. Nephew to the previous queen, Shirah. He is the last of the royal warrior bloodline. And this is his chosen mate, Diana Elaine Arrio. Who's father served under General Bryan Riddick and who's mother was a skilled artistic designer for the royal family. If there are any that contest their right to the throne let them step forward now."

Both Riddick and Diana froze at the woman's words. This being the first either had ever heard about their lineage. Both shocked in their own way at what they learned.

The blue eyed Furyan smiled fully up at Diana. Locking eyes with her as he was the first to cross his fisted arm over his chest and bow at the waist.

Furyans notoriously disliked kneeling before anyone.

The Furyans beside him soon followed his example. And shortly after, the whole crowd was bowing to their new leaders.

Diana's stance relaxed slightly. Becoming less defensive. Returning the strange man's smile with a small thankful one of her own.

Something in his friendly demeanor settled her frayed nerves slightly. Made her think that maybe this whole farce wouldn't be as horrifyingly difficult as she envisioned.

Aereon went on to announce the coronation and wedding ceremony would take place in seven days before turning and gesturing for Diana and Riddick to precede her into the palace.

Once inside Aereon took Diana a separate direction and left Riddick with the military generals and officials.

Each of them eager to involve their new leader with the progress of forming the army and royal guard.

Riddick withheld a grimace when the male came in from outside and introduced himself as the Royal Guard Commander.

* * *

><p>Diana felt her head pounding. It had been hours and Aereon had been keeping her busy. Insisting on Diana being actively involved with the event planning and arming her with proper royal and political etiquette and techniques.<p>

Diana had quickly become exacerbated and loudly asked why she was being subjected to all this tutoring while Riddick got to go play army man.

Aereon had calmly stated that Diana was far more likely to be the more sociable one in the royal couple.

"Do you honestly see Riddick politely handling political relations with other influential leaders? Now, should a visiting planet's matron approach you."

And so the day had progressed. Riddick occupied with restoring Furya's legendary military force.

Diana learning through crash course tutoring how to be a proper Queen and political representative. All while giving her untrained opinion on table linens and menu content for the coronation wedding.

Riddick was most decidedly more in his element than Diana, but each took to their designated roles. Both failing to register the fact that neither of them had voluntarily chosen all the duties being thrust upon them.

Diana was now attempting to navigate her way through the myriad of corridors within the palace.

Admiring the décor around her. _**"My mom designed these rooms. Picked the fabrics. The colors. The furniture. If only I had inherited that talent. I'd be more useful with all this planning crap."**_

Diana heard deep voices coming towards her location. Turning, she saw Riddick with a military officer and the blue eyed man from earlier that day.

When they caught sight of her, the man smiled and bowed in the same manner as before.

"Lady Arrio. It is an honor to meet you. I am Alexander Redmond. I will be in charge of the royal guard." Diana glanced at Riddick and detected a fair amount of irritation. Did he not think this man was qualified? Or did he simply not like the man?

Hm. This could be entertaining. "Call me Diana. Please. This Lady stuff has been freakin me out all day. Besides, if you're the one officially in charge of keeping me out of trouble, I think that puts you on first name basi."

She gave a slight chuckle. "As you might have noticed, I tend to find inventive ways to injure myself and attract unwanted drama." She cast an significant look Riddick's direction.

"Just look at the situation I managed to drag him into somehow."

Diana did a triumphant dance in her mind. Riddick's agitation was clearly rising. More so when she turned her attention back to Alexander's lighthearted chuckle.

"Then I must insist on you calling me Alex then. Diana." Alex cast a perceptive glance at his leader.

"I look forward to serving you both. If I may excuse myself though Lady Diana. I need to begin reviewing the candidates for the royal guard. We will only choose the elite to entrust with your safety ma'am." He bowed once more to her with a smile and left.

Diana looked to Riddick and the remaining officer. "Well, he seems nice." And walked off. Finally recognizing the area she was in and knowing the master suite of rooms was just down an adjacent hall.

A smile on her face at her small victory in her ongoing battle with the infamous Riddick.


	6. Wicked Game

Diana had taken a shower and was now in the kitchenette of the swank suite they'd been moved into. She had just finished making a sandwich when a pair of strong hands grabbed hold of her and pressed her so that she was bent harshly against the counter. The edge of it pressing into her stomach.

A low growl came from behind her as Riddick pressed his hips into her backside firmly.

She'd been injured lately, and with his mixed emotions adding to the situation, Riddick had not made any further physical advances on her since their first frenzied coupling.

But now he deemed her healed enough, and to hell with his jumbled inner feelings.

He didn't like how the guard commander had touched her more during the light of day than he had in a week.

Didn't like that his mate could possibly begin to show more interest in this new male. She had already told him before that she wanted nothing to do with their bond.

But she had said he felt the same. And he would firmly support that sentiment to all, including himself. But he didn't realize that his actions were beginning to prove otherwise. The traitorous emotions coming subconsciously from a part of him he thought had been killed long ago.

_Diana_. Oh Riddick knew the game she was trying to start though and he'd be damned if he'd let her affect him that way.

Just then Diana's comm began chirping loudly, alerting her to receiving an important message. But Riddick ignored the noise. His voice lowered to a drawling purr.

"Diana. I don't like when people try to fuck with me." He tightened his grip on her and pressed her into the counter more.

The comm began ringing with an incoming call. Diana grunted. "If you're done playing alpha dog I need to go get that. It has to be important."

Riddick fisted some of her damp hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

"No. You and I got unfinished business. This _game_ you're tryin to start needs to be nipped in the bud."

Her next movements caught him off guard.

With a grunt she slammed her elbow as hard as she could back into his ribs and quickly slipped away from him. She made a mad dash for her comm, fully aware that she only succeeded out of luck and the element of surprise.

Diana grabbed the comm on the nightstand next to the king-sized four poster bed. She saw Riddick storming his way into the bedroom and with a squeak ran full tilt into the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it in vain hopes of security as she answered the call.

"What's happening John? I didn't get a chance to read the message." She found her focus divided between listening to John and listening for any sign of where exactly Riddick was.

Thankfully he hadn't sent a vid call, so he didn't know she was currently hiding in her own bathroom.

"It's Choco. We released him with the others behind the palace upon arrival. They all ran off into the forest and hadn't seen them since. But he showed up about an hour or two ago and has been prowling around the palace like he's looking for a way in. It's gotten a lot of people on edge and he's getting closer to throwing a temper tantrum. You know what will happen when he does that."

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. If Choco threw a fit then people would mistake it for hostility and kill him.

"Where is he right now. I'll go see if I can convince him to head back to his pack." Diana cautiously unlocked and opened the door just enough to poke her head out a bit. Checking the corners of the room for Riddick.

She stealthily made her way out and over to her boots. Trying to be as silent as possible as she listened to John checking all the perimeter cameras.

"Right now he is at the back of the palace. You might want to hurry. He's beginning his tantrum."

"Alright. I'm headin that way. Let me know if the angry mob ends up forming." Just then her wrist was gripped tightly and the phone ripped from her hand.

Riddick ended the call and shoved her back onto the bed, straddling her and trapping her between his powerful thighs. Delighted with her comical struggles beneath him.

"Get the fuck off me! I gotta go reign in Choco before he throws a temper tantrum because he can't find a way to get in the palace." Her comm began ringing again. Riddick turned his head and picked up the device, seeing John's name he pressed accept and put the call on speaker.

"Diana. There are a few men heading towards Choco's location. We could hope they're carrying tranq guns but I doubt it. Do you want me to meet you there?" Diana glared up at Riddick.

"Gotcha John. No I should be able to handle it. Just keep watching the monitors for me. Talk to you in a bit."

Riddick ended the transmission once more and looked down at her darkly.

"This isn't over short-stack."

He got off her and stalked back into the kitchenette-lounge-study area. Diana took a deep breath and slipped on her other boot before following Riddick's path. Finding that he had already left the suite. She growled slightly. Where the hell did he have to go at this time of night?

"Whatever."

She left their rooms; slamming the door behind her.

The suit was at the back of the palace, closest to the open space of the north. The wilderness essentially their very large back yard.

By the time Jen sprinted halfway to where Choco was supposed to be she caught sight of Riddick briskly marching towards her with a small entourage of babbling personnel.

Alexander at the fore-front.

Choco padded contently next to Riddick; giving Diana a haughty look as the two passed her on the way back to their room.

Riddick didn't look at her. Didn't say a word. But Diana could tell the storm was only just beginning. So she stalled desperately by greeting Alex. He looked about ready to lay an egg.

"Alex calm down. Everything's fine. When Choco was birthed he had some difficulties and I ended up fostering him. He's kinda started to see himself as a privileged pet."

Alex looked down into her eyes and back up down the corridor. Skepticism clear across his features.

"Lady Diana"

She placed a hand on his shoulder to cut him off. "Alex. Calm down and trust me. Choco wouldn't hurt me or anyone that didn't deliberately provoke him. He's been highly socialized during the journey here while in my care."

She gave him a slight smile, hoping he'd see the truth in her words.

He looked back to her and finally nodded; returning her smile with his own. "Ok. I'll take your word for it. But I will be keeping careful watch. Goodnight, Lady Diana. Pleasant dreams."

She quietly said goodnight as he made his way to his own quarters for the night. When Diana turned, she saw Choco only just turning the corner leading to her rooms.

As she followed behind the growing animal, she idly wondered if he was the only one developing a habit for eavesdropping.

Why had Riddick gone to retrieve Choco?

Why were her actions to antagonize him proving so successful?

What is going to be waiting for her behind this door?

She stood a moment in front of the solid wooden barricade. Taking a fortifying breath before turning the knob and entering bravely.

It was really quite anti-climactic. Though all the lights were off, the curtains were drawn back on the window in the bedroom. Allowing pale moonlight to settle softly throughout the area.

A brief search of the rooms showed that it was only Choco and Diana in the royal suite.

Diana breathed a little easier. Well; now she knew that for whatever reason, her preliminary tactics proved effective. She scratched behind Choco's ear as she moved to her chosen side of the large bed. A bit of a smug smile gracing her features.

It was a dangerous thing to do; provoking a beast such as Riddick. At least this way she would be able to gauge whether or not she was getting under his skin as much as he was quickly worming his way beneath hers.

* * *

><p>He had spent the night prowling the grounds and throughout the halls of this new residence. Too restless to sleep.<p>

As he lurked through the shadows silently Riddick managed to collect his muddled thoughts. One by one taking the disturbing emotions and urges he had been brushing aside lately and examining them.

He had finally come to the conclusion. Simple really. She was his property. That mark on her shoulder proof. Not being someone who generally likes to share much of anything with anyone, he was having such drastic reactions because no one should fuck with what he claims as his.

Having put his mind back to sorts, Riddick almost felt in a good mood when morning dawned and the rest of the inhabitants began stirring.

But now, Riddick was barely holding his temper in check.

When he entered the large main reception hall he felt his blood begin to bubble dangerously.

Diana was there with the Head Guardsman. Her hand delicately pressed against the large man's bicep as she balanced on one foot. They were both laughing and smiling brightly as she stood shaking an up-ended boot in the air. Pebbles and small rocks raining down upon the polished marble. One of her small socked feet dangling in the air behind her with the leg bent at the knee.

Questions drifted through Riddick's mind unbidden.

What was she doing with _him_?

Where were they going?

What business did _he_ have in going with her?

At that moment Diana turned her head as she bent to replace her worn slip-on black boot. She paused a fraction of a second as she caught sight of him in her peripherals. Riddick clinched his fists when she turned her head to face him more. Her mouth curved into a dark smirk. Her eyes shining with ill-intent.

Her features returned to their bright smile as she straitened and faced Alex again. Squeezing the man's arm beneath her slightly.

Riddick couldn't quite hear the words being exchanged between them but it was clear Diana was putting on a show now. He didn't know if he was more pissed. Or more aroused.

Alex's eyes became wary at the woman's comment. A bit of bashfulness as he flexed slightly for her. Undoubtedly at the bitch's request.

Riddick backed out of the hall silently. Never taking his eyes from the two as they exited the large main doors.

Merging effortlessly with the shadows. He gave a villainous smile. Let her have her fun. Play her games. Let his little kitten think she's pinned him in this round of cat and mouse.

She'll soon learn.

Richard B. Riddick never has, and never will be a mouse.

Let her learn the hard way that she's poking at a lion. And she's using far too short of a stick.

* * *

><p>Diana and Alex had joined the waiting Aereon outside along with a handful of the wedding assistants. They had gone into the developing city that day to oversee arrangements for supplies needed for the wedding. Bolts of cloth, a suitable seamstress, florists, shoes, jewelry. All the shopping and thinly veiled bickering between each person's stylistic opinions gave Diana a severe headache.<p>

At least it gave her practice in assuaging the various ruffled feathers around her. There was no doubt that she would need to diffuse countless prideful squabbles when she was thrust into the political scene.

As she entered the cool interior of the palace, Diana idly wondered where Riddick was. It was close to the evening meal now. With so many things needing to be accomplished, a formal dinner would not be required until after the coronation and things on planet more established.

She felt a friendly hand take hold of her elbow gently. She turned and smiled once more at Alex. He had been so patient through the day and managed to keep Diana sane through it all.

"I will part ways with you here Diana. I must go get at least some training done today and see how the up and coming guardsmen are faring."

It had been a hard fought battle, but she had eventually convinced Alex to call her by her given name. More and more she was beginning to see the warm hearted man as a friend, and such formalities with a friend seemed unnatural.

"Alright. Happy hunting." She chucked his shoulder a bit and they both laughed as they parted ways. Just as she was about to enter her room she heard Alex calling her name.

Turning she saw him jogging easily down the hall with a satchel in hand. She slapped her palm to her forehead. "Ugh. Of course I'd forget to grab that. Thank you Alex. Whatever would I do without you." She smirked as he stopped in front of her, grinning at her humorously.

"My fair lady, you forgot your parcel." He bowed to her exaguratedly, making her laugh loudly. Surprised at the sudden playfulness from her normally formal companion.

Playing along with this new farce, Diana gave a comical faux curtsey whilst taking the offered bag. "Why thank you kind sir for returning my belongings. However shall your gallantry be paid in kind?"

They both burst into laughter. Catching his breath slightly, Alex pointed a finger at her. "Never do _that_ again."

She waved a hand at him dismissively. "Pish-posh. My curtsey was immaculate. You're just jealous that your curtsey isn't even near as perfect as mine." He shook his head with a chuckle and went back in the direction he had come.

"That's alright. I'll leave the curtsying to you Princess Grace."

Diana gasped with the door partially opened and looked back at his retreating figure indignantly. "I already _told_ you that I tripped over some stray rope. It's not my fault that the merchant must have retrieved it by the time you turned to look! And running into that doorway wasn't my fault. There were bright colors distracting me nearby so it doesn't count!"

She was merely met with laughter and retreating footsteps as she entered her bedroom; closing the door behind her with a cheerful smile. Other than her losing battle with gravity, it had been a wonderful day by her accounts.

What she didn't realize, was that there was a pissed off alpha male waiting to pounce within her darkened quarters.

Riddick had the whole day to fume and simmer over what Diana was doing. He had trailed her through the market for a bit during the day. Watching her and Alex closely and it did nothing to improve his mood.

A smile here. A shared laugh there. An 'innocent' hand on the arm or shoulder. The other man's hands on her as he helped her to stand after tripping over her own feet.

Now _that_ and the door frame incident had been funny as hell until Alex put his hands on Diana; making sure she was unharmed.

That just darkened Riddick's mood significantly.

Riddick stood in the corner behind the door and watched silently as she made her way into the room. His goggles off and his blood fairly boiling after hearing them in the hall.

He watched her turn on her bedside lamp, humming to herself slightly and completely oblivious to his presence.

She began singing to herself softly as she began to remove her boots and socks.

"There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby, give me it. You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it."

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor carelessly.

"Too high can't come down. Losing my head. Spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?"

She unfastened her pants and began to shimmy out of them.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slippin' under. With a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?"

The way the light played over her curves and seeing the movement of her lines and planes. He slowly crept up behind her. Footfalls silent and deadly. Her scent filling his nostrils; seeing _his_ mark healing on her shoulder. Fuckin intoxicating.

Just as she reached behind her to unhook her black bra, Riddick gripped her wrists roughly and quickly pinned her harshly against the nearby wall. He felt the pulse on her wrist begin to flutter rapidly. A gasp and small cry of surprise passing her lips.

He'd be hearing more from that little mouth later. He'd make damn sure of that.

But right now. He had a lesson to conduct.

He leaned forward and spoke deceptively soft into her ear.

"Dianaaa. You've been playin games again darlin'. Now, what did I tell you about games?"

She made as if to talk and he stopped her mid breath by pressing his erection into her back and growling low.

"You forgot an important thing. When you started this little power play." He pressed his body closer to her and lowered his voice to a gruff whisper in her ear.

"You're _mine_. Not Alexander's. Not Groves. Not _anyone_ else's. _Mine_." He nipped sharply at her earlobe before pulling away and swiftly melting back into the shadowed half of the room.

Diana turned as quickly as she could, hoping to catch sight of which direction he went. Did he stay in the bedroom? Or did he go into the other room? She cast her eyes about the shadows. Heart racing and a shameful heat between her thighs.

This man was terrifying and claiming ownership of her. As if she were a household appliance or livestock. But damn it to hell if she wasn't aroused by him right now. This sudden game of prey and predator he'd turned her toying into.

It didn't take much to guess who the prey was, once again.

Thinking he'd stayed within the bedroom, Diana cautiously backed through the doorway into the adjoining study and kitchen. She kept her eyes trained on the shadows within the bedroom and once again failed to notice his massive frame sitting casually in an armchair in front of the fireplace.

The curtains to the windows were drawn but not thick enough to block the moon's rising light. She visibly jumped when the reading lamp on the side table next to Riddick clicked on.

In his black shirt and pinstripe cargos, he looked downright menacing. Looking at her as if he were about to eat her whole. One leg propped across the other. Bare foot bouncing idly mid-air.

He was quite possibly the only man in the world who could look so dangerous whilst barefoot. It really wasn't fair.

His voice met her ears as he tilted his head and spoke in a confusingly pleasant manner.

"See. This here is the part where you run." His grin was feral, dark humor shining through his eyes as he stood abruptly from his seat.

Diana's eyes widened and she darted into the kitchenette area. Putting the countertop bar between her and the approaching beast.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second here. Let's stop and talk about this huh?" She gave a nervous laugh. His grin broadening as he placed both hands on the counter. Elbows bent, torso lowered and shoulders shifting like a cat crouched and preparing to spring.

Her voice rose a bit in pitch comically. Her voice a bit breathy. "Ooooh not good. Okay. Hahh…now. Just listen."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he nimbly sprang over the inferior obstacle between them. He would have gotten hold of her if he hadn't been thrown off by her reaction.

With a girlish squeal she darted back towards the bedroom, what made him stall a fraction of a second was the fact that she giggled as she fled. The woman actually giggled.

The smile dropped from his face a second before returning full force. His little hellcat liked playing chase.

He wasn't far behind her going into the bedroom. Swatting playfully at her backside as he went.

What the hell. He'd done many things in the bedroom with a woman, but playful was never one of them. Could be interesting. None would ever accuse Richard B. Riddick of not being willing to experiment.

Before Diana could get the large bed between them, Riddick wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. With a bark of laughter he loudly said, "Got you!", while pulling them both down to the floor. Being careful to make sure that as they spun downward he would cushion her fall.

She was so much frailer than him. He can't have his things being broken needlessly is how he justified it in his mind.

Once they landed roughly on the floor, Riddick buried his face against the side of her neck. Her brown hair falling around him in a curtain and ghosting across his face in soft tendrils.

He began kissing and lapping at the column of her throat; making her giggles stop and replacing them with soft panting breath.

His large hands ran down her sides and settled at her hips.

And suddenly began tickling her hips and sides with both hands. Causing her to let out a shrill cry of laughter and giggles.

His own chest rumbled with mirth as she wriggled fiercely, trying to dislodge his deft fingers.

Her tiny hands fisted the fabric of his shirt and an un-lady-like snort erupted from her.

"Mercy! Mercy, mercy! Please!" She was gasping for breath between riotous laughter that shook her whole frame. Her face was red and laughing so hard that her eyes leaked tears. But Riddick persisted.

"Haven't heard the right words sugar."

"Pretty please? Riddick?"

He tilted his head a bit. "No….tell me…say 'Richard I'm yours.' And then I might stop."

"Okay! Okay! I'll say it! Just HAHaAHAhAhaHA stop long enough for HahHAHahaHA me to breath!"

His fingers paused, letting her catch her breath a moment. She raised her head, hair wild from her twisting and eyes bright from laughter. Looking him strait in the eyes with her brown depths. "You have hands like a bear did you know that?"

He quirked a brow at her, miraculously still smiling. "Wrong answer short-stack." And promptly began to assault her ticklish spots again.

With another loud bout of laughter she finally relented. "Alright! HAhahhahahahah Richard HaHahHaAhAha I'm yours! I'm yours! HAhahHaAha Please stop! HaHa Can't Hahahaa breath!"

Riddick's hands stopped their ministrations. Diana left a gasping heap atop him, giggles still slipping past her smiling lips every now and then.

Riddick's smile fell as he looked down on the top of her tousled head. Hearing her say his first name felt better than it should. And feeling the weight of her body collapsed on top of him, struggling to regain her breath for reasons other than sex…was more gratifying than it should be.

She hummed contentedly against his chest. Making Riddick realize he had been absentmindedly running his hand across her lower back while lost in his thoughts.

Diana then pushed herself up to look at his face. "Oh! I'd nearly forgotten. I saw something at the market today and…" A blush rose up on her cheeks. "I uh….It…well…"

With some difficulty she stood clumsily and moved over to the satchel that lay forgotten on her bedside table. Taking it in her hands she returned to his side. Still laying stretched out on the floor and watching her every move intently.

She sat next to him, legs tucked to her side and avoiding his gaze. The blush creeping down her neck and slowly spreading to the tops of her ample breasts.

"I" She clears her throat, "I saw it and it made me think of you."

She took the object from within the bag and showed it to him.

Riddick sat up and took the new pair of goggles from her slightly shaking hands.

"I'd only ever seen you wearing the one pair and….God I feel kinda stupid now. Of course you'd have more than one pair. But at the time I saw them and thought. Well…maybe it'd make a good…wedding…gift…since there's so much sunlight here and since everyone else always leaves the lights on too bright. I thought about getting you something more useful that you might like more. Like a knife or a new sheath or strap or arm guards. But then I wasn't really sure what you'd like or what size of straps would fit you. And then what if I got something that you'd hate? Like the wrong style blade?" She worried her bottom lip. Realizing that she'd begun ranting.

"Sorry. I'll shut up now." Her voice was quiet and unsure.

Riddick kept staring down at the gift. This woman. This strange, infuriating, annoying, distracting woman had bought him one of the few gifts he could remember ever receiving.

Doubtless, he would have enjoyed a new blade or any of the other various things she'd rambled off. But this.

This was…this was _more_.

Despite the twisted game she'd tried to ploy against him. Despite the fact that he didn't love her any more than she loved him. Despite the fact that she was forced into being with him. She still _cared_ enough about him that she would think of something as trivial as his comfort when walking into a room.

Riddick's grip tightened slightly on the new goggles.

The silence had stretched on longer than he'd thought. He looked up to see her with head turned away from him and staring intently at the floor beside her.

"I'm. I'm sorry. If you don't like them just tell me. I can always take them back and find something different for you. Really. It wouldn't bother me at all. I should have known better than to get you something as stupid as goggles for a gift. I'm such a birdbrain sometimes."

Before she could go any further, Riddick set the goggles aside and gently cupped her cheek in the warmth of his palm. Leaning in close and softly melding his mouth to hers; effectively silencing her.

He'd made up his mind.

Tonight, he wouldn't hurt her.

He would keep himself in check and under control.

He wouldn't get too rough. He'd show uncharacteristic gentility tonight. For her.

For her gift.

This showed she didn't need a lesson in who she belonged to. She had known perfectly well all along. She had been with his perceived rival and bought this item with Riddick in mind.

Threat eliminated.

Riddick laughed at himself in his mind. Uncharacteristic behavior was happening more and more thanks to this woman. He'd have to keep an eye on his reputation at this rate.

With one smooth movement, he scooped her easily into his arms bridal style and carried her over to their bed. Softly placing her upon its surface without once breaking the kiss between them.

He pulled away from her and slowly pulled her arms from around his neck. Riddick looked into her eyes. Seeing her pupils dilate and the brown iris darken. He ran his hands over her half naked form and felt himself hardening again.

"Lay back." The command was softer than Diana was used to. She furrowed her brow slightly. Was something wrong? Usually danger is the greatest with someone like him when they were at the quietest.

Knowing the thoughts behind her eyes he leaned in and kissed her softly again. A lingering pressing of lips; he whispered once more against her mouth. "Lay back, Diana, and relax."

She felt herself melt beneath him. Who was this man and what had he done with Riddick?

Their eyes connected once more as she did what he…requested? It was certainly the closest thing to a request she had ever heard from his lips. Not quite forceful enough to be a demand but not open enough to be a true request.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as he hovered over her. Placing warm wet kisses against her heating flesh.

Slowly. Riddick began charting the planes and valleys of her body. Across her chest. Over the tops of her breasts and down between them.

Over the expanse of her soft stomach, and along her sides and hips. Taking the time to lick the areas previously assaulted in his unprecedented tickle attack.

Making them tingle for entirely new reasons now.

He moved so that he was kneeling on the bed and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Purple today.

Glancing up at her face he sees her eyes locked onto his every move. Desire and anticipation shining back at him.

Removing her underwear, he slides down so that he can begin placing kisses from the knee of one leg, and up onto her inner thigh. Gradually making his way up to her apex before dropping down and doing the same to her other leg. Getting tortuously close to the part she wants his lips the most.

Then, he broadly laps at her folds with his tongue. Causing a moan and sharp intake of breath from Diana.

Delving his tongue into her moist heat, he locates the bundle of nerves and begins to flick and lap at it heavily with his tongue. Listening to the pitch of her moans closely and the slight shift of her hips for direction in what she wants.

Her scent was so overpowering. It was driving him mad with want.

Glancing up at her once more he sees her eyes closed and it makes his chest rumble softly.

"Look at me Diana." And so she opened her eyes and locked onto his while he continued to devour her most intimate parts.

Her breathing increased after a few moments of staring into his heated orbs. He was focused so intently upon her, and the sight of him taking to his task so enthusiastically was incredibly exciting.

Then he took on thick finger and gently slid it into her entrance and began pumping the digit inside her. All while that devilish tongue continued to lick and flick. Occasionally the sensation of his teeth tugging ever so lightly at the bundle, or a sucking sensation could be felt by her sensitive nub.

With heavily lidded eyes her cries mounted and became more insistent. Climbing closer and closer. And with a final loud moan she arched her back and cried out loudly. "Riddick!"

Riddick slowed his working tongue as she pressed herself against his mouth and hand with her release. The muscles clenching around his finger.

She'd cried his name. But strangely, it wasn't the one he wanted to hear bursting passionately from her swollen lips. He wanted to hear his given name leave those sweet tempters during the climax only he could give her.

He stripped himself down as she returned to planet and slid his hands around her to unhook her bra. Again, gently removing it for her and tossing it onto the floor with his discarded garments.

He licked his lips and nuzzled against her neck once more. Riddick savored her scent and the feel of her soft body pressed beneath his as he slowly slid himself into her and smirked in satisfaction when her breathing hitched.

Riddick kept the pace slow. Letting her hands roam over him freely and kissing her neck and shoulders profusely.

He slanted his mouth over hers and lightly ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth. Allowing her to choose when she would give it entrance.

What could he say? He was a gracious kind of guy sometimes.

He felt her blunt nails dig into his back slightly as she moaned, thrusting her hips up to meet his. Clearly telling him she wanted more.

So he sped his thrusts and increased their intensity. His voice rough as he couldn't help but growl out to her. His hand sliding between them to begin brushing against her clit.

"Say my name when you cum."

It didn't take long for Diana to find release again. Her back bowed, nails dug into his back as she screamed out. "Richard! Oh my God, RICHARD!"

He growled loudly at that and leaned down to place a sweltering kiss on his mark. "That's my girl."

Grasping both her hips tightly, he raised up and began to pound into her in earnest. Gritting his teeth and sweat beading on his brow. With a strangled groan, he thrust into her one last time and tilted his head back. Chest expanding as he gathered massive amounts of air.

He let out a short bark of laughter. His fucking ears were actually ringing.

Looking down, Riddick saw a lovely sight. Diana's hair was tossed across the pillow, tangled and messy. Some strands stuck to the side of her flushed face.

Her eyes were lidded as she looked up at him, her hands resting limply on the bed either side of her head. Her legs wrapped around him loosely. She looked thoroughly exhausted…and thoroughly sated.

Sliding himself from within her he rolled his body to lie beside her. Tugging her closer to him and somewhat surprised when she stretched out on top of him once again. Her head laying on his chest, nuzzled against the crook of his neck just beneath his chin.

He felt her place a tender kiss to the underside of his jaw before softly speaking. "Goodnight…Richard…"

He reached over, since he'd landed on her side of the bed, and turned off the bedside lamp.

Riddick carefully wrapped his arms around Diana. His voice low and quiet in the stillness of the room. But he knew she'd hear him. He knew she'd feel his words reverberate in his chest.

"….Goodnight…Diana."

* * *

><p>AN: Props to Hummingbird21. In her last review she bestowed upon me a common saying native to her and I really loved it. So much, that I chose to use it in this chapter : ) thank you darlin for the lovely witty line involving a certain lion and inadequate poking equipment.<p>

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. This has proved to be my most popular story to date! I've never gotten so many reviews before and it really warms my heart. And thank you for your patience on slow updates. I am battling wisdom teeth removal bleh. I thought I'd have loads of time to write but I find myself just laying in bed when not sleeping and feeling blah. Oh well. Only two more to remove.

I beg your patience and thank you for reading my story.


	7. Doubts

-chirp chirp-chirp chirp-

Diana groaned, slowly being pulled from her sleep.

-chirp chirp-chirp chirp-

The volume of the alarm began to increase. Diana blearily opened her eyes and sleepily slurred to the nuisance. "Disengage."

The room returned to silence. She wanted so badly to just lie in this cocoon of warmth for another hour, at least. During the night they had shifted positions. They both now lay on their sides, facing each other. Diana had awakened curled into him, his arm weighing atop her and his other cushioning her head.

She wondered whether his arm fell asleep.

Her fingers traced lightly over his chest between them. Watching as he evenly inhaled…and exhaled…in…and out…rhythmic.

She jumped a bit in his arms when he spoke suddenly. She had no idea he was awake.

"Keep that up and you'll be late for whatever it is you're supposed to be getting ready for." She looked up to find his eyes still closed. His face blank; relaxed.

It was…nice.

Just laying there calmly in his arms.

She was getting in way too deep.

She rolled out from under his arm. Wishing she didn't have to; not just because she had an appointment with the chosen seamstress, but also because she knew she needed to distance herself again before she got hurt.

She…she had the terrible feeling that she was starting to fall for this gruff ex-convict…and falling hard.

And she knew he wouldn't be at the bottom to cushion her fall…

She was just a burden to him after all…and a convenient source of sex.

Diana felt her cheeks burn as her modesty returned. She felt his eyes on her as she stood without the cover of the blankets and did her best to keep her gait even on her way to the bathroom.

Diana stood under the warm spray. In the back of her mind she knew she needed to try and hurry so she could get a bit of breakfast. But she wanted to stay in this relaxing haven just a bit longer. In here, she didn't have to watch the way he moves. Didn't have to notice every look, every touch. Didn't have to hang off his every rare word.

In here, she told herself that he couldn't pull her deeper into his snare. But the fact that her thoughts were still consumed by him proved otherwise.

The door to the large shower suddenly slid open, making her jump and nearly slip. A pair of strong hands steadied her as the man himself stepped in behind her. Sliding the frosted glass closed again.

"Careful short-stack."

She tried to cover herself with her hands, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. "Excuse me? Ever heard of knocking? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He reached over her and grabbed one of the bottles on a built in shower shelf. Opening it he sniffed and hmmed low in his throat, a slight curl to his lip as he put it back on the shelf and grabbed another bottle there. "Anything in here that won't make me smell like a fairy? Used the last of my shit the night before last."

Diana turned and handed him a milder scented body wash, forgetting a moment that she was upset with him. "Here this one has more of a piney smell. Shouldn't be too girly and it isn't heavily scented." She blinked a moment and then glowered. She covered herself again the best she could with her arms. "You can't shower with me! Get out."

He ignored her protests with a smirk. Mentally laughing at how she had been sidetracked by him briefly. He squeezed some of the wash onto a wet washcloth and began to lather it over his arms and chest. "Make me short-stack. Besides, it's not like we've never seen each other naked."

She turned her back with a grumble and grabbed her shampoo, lathering into her wet hair. She hated his logic, no matter how valid it may be.

The shower was large enough for the both of them at least with plenty of room to spare. The perks of being royalty she supposed.

She turned and tilted her head back under the spray, her eyes closed as she rinsed the shampoo from her thick hair.

When she raised her head and opened her eyes, she saw Riddick staring at her intently. She stood there, with the water running over her, and just watched him back. Wondering what he was thinking of as he looked at her like that.

He broke their gaze first, looking down to continue to scrub with the washcloth.

Diana took that moment to admire him. The muscles moving beneath his skin, the way the suds clung to every dip and swell of his body. He was like a tree. A mountain. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around him tightly. To let her hands slide over his slickened skin.

She turned her back to him before her thoughts carried her away. She put a liberal amount of conditioner into her hair and grabbed her preferred body wash. Wanting to try and hurry out of the shower. Before she did something to embarrass herself.

Riddick knew she was looking at him. Just as he'd been looking at her. With her head tilted back. Water running over her body. Neck exposed enticingly. The way her breasts shifted as she moved.

He wanted to run his hands over her. Press against her and feel her water slicked skin sliding against his. To feel her pliant softness beneath the strength of his hands.

A woodsy lemon and floral scent wafted to his nose as she began to wash her own body with a washrag.

Riddick didn't know why. But as she reached one hand over her shoulder to wash her own back, he plucked the cloth from her fingers and began to do it for her. One hand grasped her hip, his thumb rubbing over her skin, while he slowly washed the expanse of her back.

He watched the muscles tense and then begin to gradually relax as he ran the soapy rag over her skin. Up and down. Side to side. Watching the suds slide down her body in lazy bubbled patterns.

He pressed her hip lightly until she made contact with his chest. Moving the cloth over her shoulder and running it over the front of her body. Across her chest, over her breasts, and down to her stomach. He nuzzled her ear, watching the progress of his hand and the soap on her skin with interest.

Where he was hard planes and muscle, she was all soft hill and valley. The heated water had flushed her skin. She was leaning back into him, relaxed and trusting. So damn trusting. Why the fuck did she trust him so blindly.

Why did he care?

Did he care?

His hand paused and the grip on her hip tightened a fraction.

Yes…he did. As much as he hated to admit it. He did care about her. Could he ever love her? He doubted. He could barely handle mentally admiting 'care' much less 'love.'

The only thing he knew for sure in that moment is that he wanted her to keep coming around him. To be with him. God help anyone who ever tried to hurt her or take her away from him. If they so much as made her cry, he'd be on them in a heartbeat.

He could guarantee that.

If he couldn't give her the love he knew she wanted and deserved, he'd damn well at least give her protection. She would just have to have patience…it would take time to find his footing in this relationship shit.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana stood with her arms leveled on either side of her as she faced a mirror. The seamstress was taking her measurements at the moment. Diana thought she looked stupid standing in her underwear and looking like she was balancing on an invisible tightrope.

But in her mind….that image really fit all too well. That morning in the shower, he'd been so tender as he washed her body. They hadn't had sex. He just washed her and ran his hands over her.

He'd stayed under the spray as she got out getting dressed. He had actually been the one to remind her of the time.

Diana didn't know how to take it. And it was pulling her closer to that precarious emotional edge. He wasn't the most affectionate. Hell, they'd been all but physically at each other's throats since they met…ha…actually they _had_ gone at each other's throats. The mark on her shoulder was testament to that.

Either way she looked at it though, he was so different from her ex, Derek.

She didn't quite know how to handle herself in the situation really. Derek had never had the urge to climb into the shower with her…now that she looked back on it, he'd never really held her after sex either…he'd always turned away from her the few times he'd graced her with a quickie.

Diana was soon torn from her thoughts. The seamstress began to avidly discuss the possibilities for the coronation gown and the gown she would need to wear to the reception dinner after.

Once the woman began to cover every possible detail, it seemed to be a silent message to the entire palace to come and pester her with their own meaningless drabble.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Riddick walked into the room Diana was in. She wore a white robe belted loosely at the middle and was surrounded by a handful of people, waiting to get a chance to speak with her concerning their various issues.

Currently, she was arguing with a woman about the necessity of ice-sculptures.

"What point would they hold? They'll just melt all over the place and create a mess."

The woman said something and Diana's composure began to chip slowly. Riddick leaned against the wall next to the door and watched the unfolding show.

"Look, we're not having ice sculptures. Ok? Thank you. The rest looked fine to me. If you have any other questions, you know where to find me."

The seamstress stepped over and tugged her onto the stool again while the next person followed close behind. Chattering away about something that made Diana's frustration mount.

She was struggling to listen to what this woman was saying while the seamstress pulled her this way and that. Removing the robe and pinning bits of fabric to her.

"Wait, wait. Didn't we discuss this before? I could have sworn I chose the crimson."

She flinched a bit as the seamstress accidentally pricked her because Diana kept having to move and shift.

"Yes I still want the crimson….Of course I am aware of the change with the flowers, I chose them. Why would I change the table cloth?...Yes…..Yes….the crème color…Yes…Thank you. Let me know if anything else catches your attention."

He watched her turn and quietly murmur and apology to the seamstress for all the moving about. The blonde woman smiled kindly up at her and said it was not a problem, she understood Diana was a busy woman.

Through the mirror, Riddick could see the strain on her face as the next woman drew her attention.

This one again had already spoken with her before about the dinner menu but wanted to discuss it again.

The one after wanted to talk about the silverware, of all things. The next wanted to discuss seating and place cards. The one after that wanted to discuss music or entertainment.

One after another. As soon as one woman got the answers she wanted it seemed another entered the room.

Was this what she had to put up with?

At least he spent his day dealing with something tolerable, military matters. But this, he could tell it had nothing to do with what she enjoyed in life. Had no connections to her passions.

She flinched again and gave a slight ouch as she was pricked once more. The lines of her body were tense. She was moments away from losing her composure and snapping at someone.

Riddick stood and walked with silent boot steps on the carpeted floor. He gestured with his head to the waiting gaggle of women to leave. They didn't have to be told twice; they quickly scurried from the room. Understanding the hint to give their future queen a bit of a break.

"I don't know. I haven't even thought of discussing that before until now. I'll need to speak to Lord Riddick about it and get back to you." At that moment Diana looked up and spotted his large figure a few paces away from her side as the woman left with a bow to them both. She quietly shut the door behind her, leaving just Diana and Riddick with the seamstress.

The seamstress, Lola, stood and removed the bits of fabric. "Alright. Why don't you rest a bit. I think this fabric will hang nicely on you, and it goes well with your coloring. Let me sketch up a few preliminary designs and try to get a feel for what exactly you want for your wedding gown."

Diana gave a harried smile. "Thank you Lola. And thank you for your patience."

Diana slipped the fluffy white robe on and loosely tied the sash while walking closer to Riddick.

"Was there something you needed?"

Riddick reached out when she was close enough and slid his hands beneath the edges of the robe. He just held her against him silently.

Diana breathed in deeply. Feeling some of her tension release with the scent of him and warmth of his arms wrapped around her. His chest rumbled against her face as she leaned into him. Her arms nestled between them. "Don't bother with those fuckers while that woman over there is working with you. Anything they need can wait till your meeting with her is done. Got it?"

His voice was gruff and his question wasn't a question at all. It was a demand for her to confirm and conform to his order.

"Ok…they really were driving me nuts…you're right."

"Course I'm right short-stack. You eaten?"

She shook her head a bit against his chest. "Not since breakfast this morning. They sent me some fruit a little while back but I just didn't get around to eating it. I've been too busy juggling the other planning issues and trying to get the seamstress enough information so she can make some progress on the dresses."

She heaved a great sigh.

"Which reminds me. What would it take for you to wear some sort of dress clothes? Like a suit or tuxedo or uniform or something?" She looked up at him wearily.

"And before you say no. Would it help if it could be all dark colors? Whatever colors you feel most comfortable with?"

Riddick growled. Fuckin monkey suit. He had known this would come up eventually.

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt at his displeased rumbling. Her voice small and tired. "Please? Name your terms and I won't argue. I swear. Just please work with me on this one?"

They stood in silence for a few moments. The only sound in the room that of Lola sketching at a desk in the background.

Diana laid her head back against his chest and listened to the steady sound of his heart. Resting her eyes while he wrestled with his pride.

His lip curled as he finally spoke with restrained anger. "It'd better be black. Nothing frilly or fancy. Military Dress style." He pulled one hand from within her robe and gripped her chin; tilting her head up to meet his goggled gaze.

"You owe me short-stack." She made as if to talk, eyes wide. But he cut her off before she could utter a single syllable. "Not here. Not now. But soon." And with that he left as silently as he had come.

Diana raised her eyebrows. That had gone much smoother than she'd anticipated. Now she just needed to find the right time to bring up the question of rings. Would they be observing that part of the traditional bonding? They're relationship was…unique. Since he didn't really love her, she could understand not choosing to further advertise their involvement. There was too much emotional meaning and attachment behind exchanging those little circular trinkets.

She refused to analyze how she felt on the subject. The little pull on her heart as she thought about it. On whether _she_ loved _him_. On whether _she_ wanted rings to go with their title and marks.

The confusion mounted when a tray of food was brought in to her half an hour later with a servant insisting Diana eats the entire plate.

She asked the servant, out of curiosity, if the event planners and organizers were having trouble finding her. No more had ventured into the room since Riddick left. Leaving Diana and Lola able to peacefully and efficiently map out the designs for her gowns.

The thin girl sat the tray down and replied respectfully. "Lord Riddick's orders, milady. None were to disturb you while you are with the seamstress. He had the order spread right after instructing a meal be brought to you and that we ensure you eat it all."

Diana felt speechless. He'd had the food sent to her? _He'd_ kept the throng at bay?

She didn't know quite how to interpret that.

Diana nodded to the girl. "Thank you dear." With a slight bow, the servant left.

Diana's thoughts and emotions again began to whirl within herself. He kept throwing her off balance. The confusingly infuriating man.

Diana missed the small smile Lola displayed in light of her ruler's interactions with each other, before she drew her Queen's attention back to the final details of their planning.

Before they completed their work, Diana enquired if Lola was familiar with any skilled tailors that would be up to the task of fitting Riddick with a Military uniform?

Lola tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Hm…it would definitely need to be something practical. Something befitting a sovereign military leader. Yet still befitting the importance of the occasion…" She smiled. "I think I know just the person. He's an ex-military man himself. When he was injured, he turned to the old family trade to earn a living. It didn't strain his leg injury like other vocations might have."

Lola gathered the last of her things. "I think he would even be willing to create a formal design for special events, as well as one more suitable for the field and day to day. He should be able to relate well to a subtle more utilitarian approach. Something tells me that would suit more to Lord Riddick's tastes."

Diana smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. You're such help, you don't even realize. Would you be willing to ask him? That way if he doesn't wish to take the offer, he doesn't feel obligated by the fact I've asked him personally."

Lola gladly agreed and promised to keep Diana updated with the progress of her gowns.

And finally, Diana had a moment alone. She slumped into a chair and began to pick at her food. Trying to stretch out this moment of solitude and calm as long as she possibly could get away with.

It occurred to her, as she finally caught her breath, that she hadn't been in contact with her father or John, or Charles since they'd landed on Furya. Diana thought hard and was a bit surprised to realize this was only the third day on planet. It had seemed like so much longer.

She rubbed at her temples, a headache forming mercilessly. She felt herself become nervous and scared. That meant the wedding was only five days away. They'd landed on a Friday, and today was Sunday. The math was irrefutable. Five days and it would once again be Friday. Five days and she'd be legally bound to this man…to this throne…to this title…to this new life…

To the possibility of falling in love with a man that would probably never return her feelings and thus slowly break her heart. To the inevitable fact that she would eventually mother a tiny new life with that same man; whether she was prepared to or not. Qualified or not.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

The following days blurred together. An endless flurry of frustration and lack of common sense. Planners coming to her for every minuscule detail repeatedly. Aereon drilling and tutoring her almost constantly.

The tailor, Walter, didn't take long to contact Diana and readily accept the offer to fit Lord Riddick. Diana wasn't much involved with all that. Too busy with the rest of the preparations and her own gowns, she gladly left that business to be dealt with by Riddick and Walter. Since she never encountered a storming and fuming Riddick, she assumed all was going well on that front.

At night, when she had moments to herself finally, Diana found the rooms a bit empty. Riddick had gruffly told her that he would be out training the Royal Guard for the rest of the week. Diana would occasionally catch a glimpse of him during the day, when he had fittings with Walter or some other such business. But then, he would go back out to the training camp he'd had set up out in the wilderness somewhere.

Riddick wouldn't admit to missing her sleeping form at night. The small sleepy sighs she would sometimes make. But he wanted to be damn sure these men would be trained to his specifications, if he was to put her life in their hands.

Love or not, she was his mate, his Queen, his responsibility. Putting Riddick in a seldom experienced roll of protector; protector against outside threats….and protector from the dangers of himself...

It was an uncomfortable feeling for Riddick…slowly noticing the differences developing in himself the more he was around Diana. The more he observed her. The more accustomed to her presence and habits he became. The more he found his defenses dropping when he was near her; alone together in their room at night.

That was also partly why he'd gone out into the field to finish training the Guard. Not only would they need to be ready for the coronation, but it also gave him a perfect reason to escape the way she was unknowingly ingraining herself into his mind.

Fight or flight….and for the second time with her he'd chosen flight. Flight from the unfamiliar tension, the unfamiliar feelings, the unfamiliar situation. Flight from the small hands that her affectionate nature would absently brush against his shoulder just before sleep claimed her; soft but with slight little calluses dotting the palm just beneath her fingers.

Then, there was the issue of a gift. Riddick hadn't planned on getting her anything for a wedding gift. What could he possibly get her?

But then she had gotten those goggles for him…

And now, he sat in his tent. Contemplating.

Why did he now want to get her something? Why did he want to see her eyes light up with appreciation? Why did he care?

So what, she'd gotten him a gift. Her stupidity, not his….but…it wasn't stupid….

He lay back and closed his eyes. Tomorrow morning he would return to the palace and prepare for the coronation wedding. Friday had crept up on them more quickly than even he had anticipated.

This late in the game, there wasn't really any time to get her anything before the marriage.

She could just go without.

Besides, she'd never even acted as if she wanted nor expected him to return her gesture.

And for some reason…that bothered him a bit. She didn't seem to expect much of anything from him, if he stopped and thought about it.

She didn't expect kind words, affectionate embraces, hell; she didn't really even expect him to say a single word most of the time.

Weren't there supposed to be demands and nagging? High expectations that wouldn't be met and then lead to arguments?

It should be a dream for Riddick. Not having her expect anything of him. Leaving him to do as he wished and behave however he liked. But it led to the thought that, maybe she didn't really depend on him for anything either. Maybe she didn't feel as if she could rely on him…trust him…

For an unexplainable reason, that flitting thought really did bother him.

She was right not to trust him…not to depend on him or rely on him…not to attach herself to him to the point she expects anything from him.

It was really better for her and for him that way…

That way she wouldn't be hurt by him. He wouldn't feel caged…

His jaw clenched.

Everything pointed to how it was best that they didn't reach that point of attachment.

But his gut was heavy with his inner tension…on an instinctual level though, it just didn't feel right.

Didn't feel right to keep her stranded in such relational limbo.

Didn't feel right in his bones.

He _wanted_ her to rely on him. To look to her Alpha when she was in need. To look to _him_ when she was wanting. In crisis or in companionship. He wanted her to seek him out…to expect his presence at night. To expect his commitment. To expect his affection; to expect him to give her as close to love as his nature would allow. She _deserved_ all that and more. So why the hell didn't she already demand that from him? Why?

His hands fisted in frustration at his own betraying thoughts and at the woman they centered on.

Did she not know her own worth? Does she not realize how much more she deserves? How she truly should be treated? That ex-boyfriend…Riddick suspected this was largely to do with him…

Diana was a loving, caring, affectionate woman…he'd seen her temper but not directed towards him as often as he probably deserved. The way he treats her, it isn't horrible or abusive…but it isn't the kind loving man she _should_ be with. One who wouldn't think twice about cradling her in his arms just to feel her against him. One who would often tell her he loves her and truly be able to mean it.

Diana should be angry at Riddick for not giving her any of that. Should be shouting and fighting him for her due.

But she doesn't…

And Riddick went to sleep that night…angry.

At her ex for the damage done…at Diana for not acting predictably….and at himself for what he was incapable of; and the damage that would inevitably do to her…

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana lay awake, listening to her music in the darkness of their silent room. Unknowingly at the same time as Riddick began to inspect his own thoughts in his tent.

Tomorrow was the day. She couldn't get herself to sleep, the doubts of her mind refusing to quiet down long enough.

After tossing and turning with Choco lounging at the foot of the bed, Diana had finally turned on the music on her nightstand. Hoping that maybe it would sooth her.

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_

_But now, here we are so whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Diana turned her head towards the window. Wondering if Riddick was awake right now; wondering what he might have been thinking of. The night before they were publicly bound. This was the second time he'd distanced himself from her physically…she began to go over all the times they'd interacted. Had she been too touchy? Talked too much perhaps?

She ran a hand over her side. With all the doctors and everyone, she was being fed more than she usually did on her own. Maybe she was gaining weight and it grossed him out?

Diana rolled her eyes. God, she was so pathetic….but still…maybe it was her hair? It had gotten a bit longer.

She growled a bit and fluffed her pillow in aggravation. She knew she was being ridiculous like some heartsick teen. But the darker part of her kept whispering all her flaws to her. All the tiny little things that could already be beginning the process of driving him away. Just like they had with Derek…

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_But thanks for lovin me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

She'd been trying to give him as much space as she could. Trying to reign herself in and not crowd him. She didn't want him to feel anymore burdened by her than he already did. They were in this for the long haul; it would be rude and hateful to heedlessly annoy him. The less tension, the less resentment. The less resentment, the less fighting. The less fighting, the less stress. The less stress, the happier they'll both be. Or at least more content.

And with the rate she was becoming emotionally attached, despite her best efforts, the more she wanted him to at least _like_ her. Rather than merely tolerate her.

Diana had never met anyone like him.

And if she wasn't good enough for Derek…then how the hell could she presume to be good enough for Riddick. Good enough to be a Queen to a race known for their warriors and skilled trades-people. A proud race. A strong race. Beautiful and fierce. All looking up to _her_….

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin around_

_Hey, whtaya want from me_

_Whtaya want from me_

She closed her eyes; hating herself more with every thought…with every bit of her own logic she tore herself down inside. With every memory of her failings…practically all of which with Derek…she convinced herself that she had no right sleeping in this suite. Living in these walls. Bearing the mark on her shoulder.

It was too late to run…at this point she couldn't convince them to find someone else.

As her music player turned off upon playing the last song on her playlist, Diana reached and grabbed the pillow that smelled most like Riddick and curled herself around it. Grasping the casing tightly in her curled fingers.

She would just have to turn into one hell of an actress…to be the confident and strong person they wanted her to be…the type of person and ruler they expected her to be….she cared to much now to let Riddick down….and, damn it all, but she was selfish and wanted to stay with him as long as he would be willing to let her.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

AN:

Song is Whataya Want From Me by Pink

Well. This chap took a bit longer than expected, sorry my dears. Thank you ALL for your lovely reviews! OMG, they have been mind blowing. I've never known such an encouraging bunch, it really makes me feel like I might be doing something right with this story. Then suddenly I'm spinning in a computer chair wearing a random hat and a Ritz cracker monocle. As if I'm some hoity toity real writer and sending borderline bragging texts to my friend about all the reviews and alerts and hits I've gotten on this story.

Then my cat will knock over my green tea and then try to hack up a hairball on my bed; just to put me back in my place.

=3 such is life when you suddenly binge on chocolate and cookies after not being able to eat them for like EVERRRRR thanks to wisdom teeth stupidness….this might be too much info, but the stupid little holes get cookies stuck in them cause the gum hasn't healed and it's uber annoying…I'M RANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG I'm ok…..

/cough/ well….ermm…..right then….hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will try to update soon as I can crank the next decent chapter out. Thank you, and look forward to your feedback.

Next chap, for just a taste, should include the ceremony and reception. Just so you know what you can look forward to = )


	8. Ceremony

AN:

Haven't put a disclaimer in a long LONG time…and the mood struck to do one so here it is. Don't own Riddick stuff and any other stuff recognizable as other people's stuff. Only own my original characters. And any music reference or lyrics used obviously belongs to the artist that makes money off it. Not me…the poor college student…chowing down on cans of tuna and bread.

Soooooooooo now that I got that out of my system, I looked up some dresses I thought would fit this chapter, so to see in detail what they look like I've included the links on my profile.

I tried to get the links in the chapter but...yeah. Links refused to co-operate.

I was having a hard time capturing the finer details of them so yeah. My brain was frantically demanding I get the rest of the chapter vision out onto paper…er virtual computer file paper.

I hope this chapter doesn't drag…bit paranoid about that at this point…hm. I'm sure all you LOVERLY reviewers will let me know =0)

Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you all? No? Well its sooooo so so so so so much! Thank you all! And I hope you enjoy =0)

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived much earlier than Diana would have liked. Her sleep had been fitful and far from deep. It had seemed like just minutes before Diana had finally drifted off to sleep. Now there was a blinding light assaulting her senses and a far too cheerful voice bidding her good morning. A glance at her nightstand told Diana that the day was indeed starting far too early; her lady in wait, Susan, was pulling back the thick curtain on the bedroom's sole window.<p>

Diana groaned and flopped her head back onto her pillow. "The sun isn't even up…five more minutes…"

Susan smiled well naturedly at her Queen. "I'm afraid I can't milady. The ceremony is scheduled for noon and there is quite a bit of preparation to be completed."

Diana let out another tremendous groan. "Puh-leeease tell me that the majority of that prep time won't be spent on gussying me up." There was a small chuckle from Susan, who enjoyed the playful side to her ruler. Much easier to handle than some of the wealthy nobility she'd served in the past on other planets.

"If it will make you feel better miss, you'll be the most beautiful bride after it's all said and done."

Diana pulled herself to sit on the edge of the bed and ruffled a hand through her hair sloppily. A large yawn making her jaw pop.

"Ugh. You guys shouldn't put such expectations on yourselves. I'm just wanting to at least be presentable, not ask miracles of the lot of you." She stretched her arms up above her head and felt satisfying pops as she arched her spine.

"Oh yeah. That's the stuff…" She sighed and smiled to the quietly chuckling Susan. "Would it be too much trouble for some hearty breakfast? I have the uncanny feeling that once this circus begins in earnest I might not have another satisfying meal until way later tonight."

She trailed off with a mumbled "If I'm even _that_ lucky." As she pat Choco on his large sleeping head. Susan dipped a curtsy and assured Diana that it would be no trouble and would have it ready by the time Diana completed her shower.

Diana sat and stared out the window a moment. Watching the colors of the sky changing ever so slowly. It was still dark out, but there was small bits of pale light beginning to spill forth at this unconscionable five o'clock in the morning.

With a large sigh, she stood and sleepily shuffled to the bathroom and took a quick rinse. This was going to be a terribly stressful day. She could feel the butterflies begin to flit slightly in her stomach.

She hoped that she would get a chance to see her father before the ceremony. Perhaps he could share some old wisdom with her? Something to ease her fears and calm her already frazzled nerves?

Riddick packed up his things at first light. He and the Guard would finish the safety parameters at the palace before any guests arrived. Riddick had looked over the guest list and didn't see any immediate threats after doing some light recon on each of the dinner guests.

The coronation would be a public affair on the palace steps, which was the main security concern. Followed by a brief reception that would also be open so that the subjects could have the chance to come kiss their ass. And then a smaller late dinner party would follow; meant to give the upper crust the feeling that their ass kissing was somehow more important and special.

Riddick wasn't a stupid man though; he understood the importance behind all these political charades. He just wasn't one to play so nice in that arena.

That would probably fall mostly on Diana's shoulders. Out of the two, she was the best at handling people.

Truth be told though, she really wasn't all that comfortable with the people thing. That was probably why she had stuck mostly to animals.

Oh well. It would work out. She'd most likely come to him if something came up out of her handle and if all else failed Aereon looked like she might be hanging around for a while. That, and with the right enforcement, a retarded monkey could probably make worse decisions than Diana and still not be contradicted. And Riddick was a pretty convincing enforcer.

Riddick furrowed his brows a bit. Realizing that once again his thoughts had circled back to her.

This was gonna be a long fuckin day.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

If Diana had thought the planners had been a nuisance before, she hadn't seen anything yet.

After eating a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and half an orange. Diana felt full and content and almost psyched herself up to facing the day. That was until the planners hit her full force with miniature disasters and minor catastrophes of every make and sort.

To top it off, she was naked under a robe and trying to keep track of all her attributes. Susan had come in amongst all the commotion that was now Diana's living room and gently scolded her for being fully dressed in every-day casual attire.

Through the chirping and clucking and cawing of the women around them, Diana caught Susan say something about bra straps and leaving lines. In all honesty, Diana felt like she was caught in a whirlwind with nothing to grasp onto. Didn't these people realize how difficult and terrifying this transition was for Diana already without their nonsense adding to the confusion and stress?

But no. None of them seemed to. If they did, they didn't seem to care.

Diana stood, letting her eyes drift across all the bits and pieces of the big day being strung about the chairs and across the desk. The window curtains also drawn back, letting in the now cheerful rays. But they didn't seem to fit Diana's mood at all. All of this was crashing down on her harder than it ever had. She felt stifled. Hot. She needed air.

Diana slowly backed away from the clutter of the sitting room and tripped a bit, looking down to find a random high heeled shoe. Were they expecting her to wear that? She'd break her neck! They ask her about every other meaningless detail but no one thought to mention dangerously tall and unnecessarily spiky shoes?

Aereon entered the room just as Diana began to breathe deeply and quickly through her nose. Panic mounting higher and higher. The Elemental's cool and collected voice broke through the fray.

"Thank you ladies, I think that will do. Lady Arrio must begin to prepare her appearance for the coronation. Any further questions will be left to your own good judgment." All the women curtsied and left the room in a bustle. Taking the unsettled energy that accompanies the execution of such grand events with them.

Aereon then stood and observed the younger woman before her. Standing against the light of the windows in profile. Aereon could see how frightened the girl was with the sudden turns her life had taken. Could see the doubts, the lacking confidence. But Aereon could also see the struggle for control; the struggle for composure and the strength that was reflecting back to those that cared to look.

Aereon placed a calming hand to Diana's shoulder. "You remember the dignitaries you will be meeting later this evening?" Give the child something to occupy her mind; to give her something to focus on.

Diana nodded distractedly and sat into a chair. "Yes, I've been reading over the files you gave me for them. I should be able to make personalized small talk…if my tongue doesn't freeze up." Diana slumped forward and braced her head into her hand. "I'm used to animals, not these beasts you call high class society."

Aereon chuckled and headed back to the hallway door; the one in the bedroom was meant to act as more of a private entrance.

"I will go and oversee the last stages of set-up and greet any guests that might be arriving early. I will also take the liberty of assuring that the guest wing and rooms are suitably prepared for the visiting dignitaries."

Diana smiled at the older woman. "Thank you so much Aereon. I don't know what I'd do without you." The Elemental just smiled and let herself out, nodding respectfully as Dr. Rivas passed into the suite.

Upon seeing her father, Diana stood and felt her eyes prick dangerously.

"Hey, I had hoped you'd come by sometime during this hooplaa." She eagerly burrowed into his comforting and familiar embrace. He stroked her hair and she felt her dwindling composure begin to truly fall apart.

"Dad, what am I doing?" Her voice was exasperated as she pulled away from him, fighting the lump trying to form in her throat.

"I'm not what these people need….I'm not who he needs…" Diana picked up the terrifying stiletto heel and turned it over in her hands.

Arthur studied his daughter intently before stilling his child's hands. "Diana, I have no wise words that contain the secrets of life. I have no helpful advice because I've never been where you are. But I can tell you this."

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes with a loving smile. "You should only be who you truly are. Don't lose sight of that, no matter what type of ruler you think _they_ might expect. No matter what type of spouse you think Riddick _should_ be with. If you respect yourself and are just, then your people will respect you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "If you love yourself, then he will love you in his own way. And if not, he is a fool." He chuckled. "Besides, what can either of them do? You are their Queen, if they don't like you the worst they can do is cast you out with the animals. It would be a win-win would it not?"

Diana finally smiled and even laughed a bit. "I don't know; they would want to punish me. So they'd most likely lock me into a room with a bunch of dignitaries and event planners." She kissed his weathered cheek and spoke softly.

"Thank you. That was wiser advice than you originally advertised. Just so you know."

He shrugged his shoulders and pat her cheek. "Bah. Flattery gets you nowhere. Now. I do believe it's time for the next hurricane to hit this room and my time to escape."

She giggled as he scuttled out the door with a playful laugh. Calling out to him and shaking the shoe in the air. "Hey! Don't you dare abandon ship now! You gotta show me how to walk in these monstrosities!"

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

It had been close to two hours of tugging and pulling and curling and ironing. Now, Diana had paused the activity long enough for a bathroom break and was staring at her reflection before returning.

Her hair was beautiful and elaborate and elegant….but not _her_.

Her makeup wasn't hideous, but she'd never used base and powder in her entire life. It felt foreign on her skin…

The eye shadow was a dusty glittering gold that shimmered delicately on her lids and wasn't overdone. But it still didn't seem like what _she_ would have chosen.

Which was fitting. Because she hadn't done any of it herself. The ladies in wait had done it all and it showed.

Was that the type of message she wanted to send?

How could she be looked to for guidance and help by these strong people, when she wasn't even able to represent herself through her own appearance?

How could they know her or respect her, if they never _saw_ her the way her father did. The way her friends did. The way _she_ did.

Diana took her makeup remover from the medicine cabinet and quickly washed all traces of it from her face. Next, she carefully removed all the sparkling pins from her hair, letting the dark tresses fall freely. Diana ran her hand through her roots and loosened some of the tighter curls so that her hair had only a slight wave in it.

She then took two of the diamond hair pins and two of the ruby from the pile on the counter. With some twisting and pushing, Diana managed to pin her hair to each side with a pair of jeweled pins. Wanting to keep it from hiding her face. There would be no hiding. Not when she went before her people.

What they see is what they get. They deserved that after everything they'd been through.

It didn't take long for Diana to reapply black eyeliner, dust on her special occasion smoky eye shadow and coat her lashes with mascara. She spritzed some of her only perfume and calmly stepped from the bathroom. Privately enjoying the smell of the rose and soft musk smell her perfume enveloped her in. Letting the familiar rose scent calm her as the spicier woodsy musk element put a bit of confidence in her step. Making her feel a bit sexy.

She gave a soft smile at that. Diana supposed if there was ever a time to make herself feel confident and sexy, today would be the day.

The women waiting for her in the lounge of her suite stopped what they were doing when Diana re-entered. Head held high. Practicing the collected mask of confidence she would need when facing the lions.

"I apologize ladies. Your work was beautiful. I've never looked more striking, and for that I truly thank you." She smiled at Susan. "You all actually did work a miracle. But…I think it would be best if I don't put myself up as more than I really am." Diana took in a deep breath and clapped her hands. "So. Someone explain to me how I'm not going to break my neck wearing those impossibly tall shoes."

And so they began to advise her on how best to conduct herself in these foreign heels while helping her clip her garter to her thigh high pantyhose.

Diana took guilty pleasure in the silkiness of the lace and silk under things. Glad that they had finally allowed her to put on a strapless bra.

While Diana was careful not to muss her hair too much and focusing on sliding into the beautiful wedding gown, she didn't see the shared looks of the maids.

Susan smiling most of all. Her Queen had been well liked by the staff, but now, they saw her with a whole new level of respect. And to Susan, looking at her ruler in her white gown and wearing her hair so simply…she thought her Lady looked far more beautiful than they ever could have made her appear.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Riddick stood silently waiting at the large front entrance doors. Alexander had just reported a status update to him. Letting him know that everyone was in place and the perimeter secure.

"I have also been radioed that Lady Arrio is ready to be escorted to the ceremony. I'm on my way now." He stopped talking and stared just past Riddick's shoulder. Frantic little click clacking could be heard entering the main entrance hall, along with the murmurs of various women.

The smell of roses and warm vanilla musk drifted to him when he heard her approach behind him. Turning his head to the side slightly, Riddick caught his first glimpse of Diana. Distracting him from his intent to give her an earful for not following the safety protocol he'd established.

Susan was fluttering around Diana, adjusting the thin veil and Diana's hair. She reminded Diana of a hummingbird. "Ok. Something new, we got that. Something old…."

Diana helped adjust her skirt. "My perfume, that's old. I've had it for ages; never had much occasion to wear it. Something borrowed?"

Susan bent and straitened the hem better, "And something blue…oh dear." She wrung her hands a bit. Diana spotted some of the decorations in the hall and exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, oh! Some of that blue ribbon there! Borrow it for me Susan, please."

Diana finally turned and acknowledged Riddick and Alexander. "Sorry we're late, I know." She then turned and got the ribbon from Susan, tying it around her neck like a choker with a bow at the back beneath her hair.

When she turned, the scars on her back could be seen peeking out above the edge of her strapless dress. They were still pink from healing and seemed to pull her skin slightly as she moved.

A woman approached Diana from behind, having spotted the scars and planning on covering them with some make up.

Riddick reached out a hand and stopped her with a shake of his head. Riddick didn't want to see anything other than _his_ Diana today; scars and all. He let his eyes drift across her form while she did her last minute adjustments.

She smelled so good, and she looked…he'd never seen her look like this. Her hair and makeup was simple. The gold leaf-ish accent on the flowing white gown lying against her tanned skin. The veil fluttering about her shoulders and contrasting with her brown hair.

Her eyes met his goggled gaze and she gave a small nervous smile. She was taller than he was accustomed to. They had managed to talk her into wearing high heels?

Her hands fluttered up to tug at the top of the dress. "Close enough to a Queen?" she looked down as she adjusted the top a bit more. "I am nervous about popping out though…"

Riddick reached out and brushed her hands away a bit impatiently. "Keep fuckin with it and they will short-stack."

Her hands fidgeted together. Breathing as deeply as she dared, causing her breasts to swell temptingly beneath his hidden eyes. Quietly repeating a soft mantra to herself. "Keep breathing. Think poise. Think grace." Her eyes looked to the waiting doors, her shoulders back and head high.

She turned her head to look back at him, her appearance calm. But he could still see some of the trepidation lingering in her eyes. She poised her right hand up at her side between them for him to grasp.

"Ready when you are Lord Riddick."

He took her hand more gently than he'd originally intended. He looked forward without a word.

She looked beautiful. She looked like a Queen, even if she didn't think so. Even if his pride refused to let him admit it to her out loud.

And with the undoubtedly tall and pointy heels they'd gotten her into, Riddick knew that if anything happened she could use one to stab away an attacker.

He smirked and glanced over at her as the doors finally began to open and let in the sun.

Riddick's voice was so quiet, Diana was almost unsure if he'd even spoken at all. But she felt her heart burst with excitement and warmth. Her nerves settling with what she would dare call a compliment and at the feel of his large calloused hand covering hers.

"They won't know what hit 'em, short-stack."

Her thrilling moment was short lived. Once the doors had opened she swore her heart stopped a moment at the sight before her. The courtyard was filled with people, spilling back all the way to the main street leading to the palace. Large vid screens were set up above the crowd towards the back of the gathering with speakers so that all were able to see and hear the ceremony.

All these people began cheering as she and Riddick stepped out of the palace. Diana's grip tightened on Riddick's finger's without her even realizing. Her nerves returning full-force, along with reality.

She desperately wanted to look over to Riddick; to see what subtle expression he was wearing. To see how he was handling all this.

She scoffed in her mind. He was probably wearing that same blank face and his body held in that same self-assured casual energy.

Aereon was waiting for them at the edge of the tall staircase leading down to the courtyard. The same place where the announcement had been made the first day they landed.

Riddick and Diana positioned themselves at the edge, facing the large crowd before them as Aereon moved to stand behind their joined hands.

The onlookers quieted as Aereon began to speak.

"This day is a joyous day. Meant to be spent in celebration as we all gather to create a new history. A new beginning." Alexander moved to Aereon's side as she began the bonding ceremony; he held a thick wooden tray that held what Aereon would need. She took a red braided cord and wrapped it around their clasped hands. "Joined together in body. This cord represents the physical connection you will both share."

She seamlessly shifted into the formal words similar to what a traditional bonding ceremony would have been for their race long ago.

She took a strand of dark wooden beads from the tray, placing them reverently over each of their necks. "Joined together in mind. These dark oak beads signify the strength and patience of understanding each other."

Next she turned and retrieved two strands of silver beads to join the other strand. "Joined together in soul. Sturdy silver beads that will not break; to symbolize and withstand the fierceness of your love and of your natures."

Aereon turned one last time and delicately tucked an amethyst flower into the curls of the blood red cord.

"And finally, a bloom from the planet's unique species of Magnolia. To stand for the rare and delicate beauty that is your union. To remind you both how precious and cherished it must be. Your bond must strive to be like this ancient and determined tree, so that through drought and storm. Through war and peace. Despite every test of fire, wind, flood or the very quaking of the earth. Your bond will strengthen, will withstand all blows and deepen the roots you've dug. Will not only survive but flourish and bloom."

Aereon took the last item from the tray, a bowl of red mineral mixed with plant oil to create a paint of sorts.

Diana and Riddick turned to face each other as they had been repeatedly instructed to do the days prior to the wedding.

Diana felt her knees shake and prayed no-one could tell. Her mind whirling with the words and the symbolism of the ceremony.

Her eyes looked up at the man before her. Trying to absorb all the feelings of this moment. Trying to take in all the sensations and the sights. The smells. The sound. The various sensations.

Hoping that despite the excitement and despite whatever this might mean to him, that she'd be able to look back and clearly remember this event.

Riddick took his free hand and dipped the pad of his thumb into the bowl Aereon had poised above the couple's joined hands.

Looking down into Diana's face, he took in the slight flush of her cheeks from the sun above. Took in the wide depth of her brown eyes looking up at him.

He gently pressed his thumb on the skin of her forehead, leaving a large dot the size of his thumb behind as he delivered the required words.

"For presence and peace of mind. For patience. For perseverance."

He dipped his thumb into the bowl again. Using the tip of it to place smaller dots of the mixture in a semi-circle that started just above her eye and curved down to end on her cheek bone, just below her eye. "For security. For clarity. For trust."

Dipping his thumb once more, his gaze focused on her mouth. He touched the pad to her closed lips, painting a line at the center and sweeping his thumb down over her chin to create one continuous stroke. "For tenderness. For truth. For happiness."

Diana swallowed thickly. Somehow knowing his eyes were focused intently on her as she now dipped her left thumb into the bowl.

Her voice came out much steadier than she'd anticipated and was glad for it while she left a dot on the middle of his forehead as well. "For knowledge. For leadership. For perception."

She kept herself from licking at her dry lips as she dipped her thumb once more. Sliding the moistened tip horizontally thrice on his left cheek in three long parallel lines. "For agility. For strength. For speed."

She re-coated her thumb once more and trailed three vertical lines of crimson onto his right cheek. Each beginning from beneath his goggle down to his jaq and also parallel to each other.

"For safety. For calm. For dependability."

The breeze blew gently, cooling her skin as Aereon placed the bowl back on the tray. Diana barely noticed Alexander step away to be replaced by a girl with an open wooden felt lined case. From within Aereon lifted a thick golden crown with a single circular inset ruby flanked on each side by a smaller moonstone. The Elemental held the simple band between both hands and spoke. Both Diana and Riddick had turned to face the crowd once more at this point.

"Richard B. Riddick. Do you accept the regal station you are being offered and all said kingship entails?" Diana felt her heart speed up as Riddick paused.

Before answering, Riddick let his gaze travel across the multitude of faces before him. Was this where his life should go? Turning his head imperceptibly, he looked over to the woman beside him. His mate. His wife…

He looked back to the crowd. "I accept."

Aereon stepped behind Riddick and placed the crown atop his head before taking a more feminine circlet from the case. The setting of the stones was reversed for Diana's crown, the moonstone larger at center and two smaller moonstones at each side.

Diana was distracted momentarily by wondering to herself how exactly Aereon had managed to reach the top of Riddick's frame without making a scene. And why didn't Aereon say his middle name?

"Diana Elaine Riddick. Do you accept the regal station you are being offered and all that position entails?"

Diana took a calming breath, stamping down the nervous butterflies threatening to bubble from her throat. This was it. No turning back.

"I accept."

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana fell back onto the softness of her mattress with a slight bounce and an oomph.

After those two little words, a whole whirlwind seemed to pick back up. Next thing she knew, the red cord was removed and she was accepting a long line of well wishes by a seemingly endless stream of subjects.

Diana felt she did well enough interacting with these regular people; it also helped that they weren't interested in complicated political power plays.

Now Diana was finally able to take a moment to catch her breath before receiving her more 'distinguished' guests in a pre-dinner reception.

She groaned and closed her eyes, dreading the moment she would need to put another dreadful set of high heels on. Her feet were still killing her from the last; what was their point anyway? The skirts on both gowns are long enough that they completely cover her feet. She could be wearing hot pink bunny slippers and none would be any the wiser.

She stretched her arms up above her and enjoyed the freedom of movement she'd taken for granted all these years. The first thing she did when an hour and a half rest was given for everyone to 'freshen up', she'd gotten Susan to help her carefully out of her wedding gown and kicked off those awful shoes.

Her crown was resting in its own personal bed of soft velvet, securely nestled in the open mahogany case with both strands of ceremonial beads. Diana was glad to see the hinged box waiting for her in the study of the royal suite. It was a beautiful work of art but…she didn't feel it would be right to wear such a gorgeous and precious valuable other than on the most important of occasions.

She had just washed the pigment from her face before collapsing atop her mattress.

She heard the public suite entrance open and close; keeping her eyes closed, Diana called out. "Give me just a few more minutes Susan. Please?"

She flopped onto her stomach, not the least bit concerned about the fact that she was currently only wearing her underwear, garter and stockings. The strapless bra had been uncomfortable and lacked support without the corseting bodice of her wedding gown, so she'd removed it with plans of wearing a new black lacey one that matched the rest of her current under-things. Diana would soon realize that she shouldn't have assumed it was Susan entering the suite.

There was a resounding slap and Diana felt a stinging on her ass cheek. Her eyes shot open and she reached one hand back instinctively to her smarting flesh. "OW! Oh my GOD!"

Before she could cover her chest and turn towards her assailant, a deep chuckle met her ears and warm breath played across her neck.

"I like your outfit _honey_, but I think some of those old bastards expecting us would have a heart attack." His massive hands reached around and grasped boldly at her breasts while pulling her to lie on her side against the solidity of his chest.

Diana felt a chill run over her skin at the sensation of his warmth and the nuzzling kisses he was currently pressing to her neck.

Her eyes closed at his purring hum. "I just might like this perfume on you short-stack."

"Really? That's a bit of a novelty coming from you and your superior-" She gasped slightly at the sudden nip he gave her throat; leaving her voice a bit breathy. "-nose. Riddick, I really should start thinking about getting re-dressed. They're expecting us in forty-five minutes."

Riddick kneaded her breasts and nibbled slightly on her ear with a slight growl. "Let em wait."

Diana worried her lip, it was so tempting when he put it _that_ way….ugh…no…she needed to start getting ready and save whatever he had in mind for later tonight. But she honestly did hope he'd hold onto that thought….really, _really_, hoped.

Raising her hands, she tried to convince him to relinquish her ta-tas. "I would _much_ rather stay and, um, explore this idea you've got going on. But you do need to move the paws elsewhere alpha-bear. I'd hate for them to send out a search party when we don't deliver ourselves to the snake-pit on time."

Riddick reluctantly withdrew his hands and watched her stand up; secretly pleased with her latest moniker for him. His silver eyes ran up and down the length of her form as she put on the bra she'd set aside earlier. Clearly oblivious to the predatory eyes raking over every inch of her skin.

He stood and ran his fingertips down the line of her spine, leaning down and smirking as he spoke with self-satisfaction.

"That's alright. I can be a patient man. Only question is." He reached his hand up and lightly grasped her chin so that his mouth could sear against hers briefly before he walked away. "Can _you_?"

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana had slipped on her crimson and white evening gown with a bit of a distracted mindset after the stunt Riddick pulled. She now stood and smoothed down her hair in the bathroom mirror and feeling ever so slightly pleased with the off-shoulder sleeves. She loved the vibrant color of the satin next to her skin and the darkness of her hair.

Making her eyes stand out.

She even dared to smile at her own reflection. Riddick certainly had seemed to like what he saw earlier.

Indulging in a girlish moment, she tried to strike a slight sexy pose before a snort of laughter escaped her and she turned off the bathroom light.

As she slid the next dreaded pair of stilettos upon her feet in the study, black ones this time, Diana caught sight of the light glinting off her crown. The smile fell from her face and the magnitude of the day settled once more upon her shoulders with a vengeance. As if it had taken offense to being dispersed so easily by her new…husband.

Even her inner thoughts paused on the word husband when applied to Riddick. And yet, she couldn't deny the skip of her heartbeat at the same time. The odd way it seemed to make sense in this muddled chaotic turn that currently was her life and mind.

There was a knock on the public suite door, Diana mumbled to herself as she was snapped from her daze. "Ah, that must be Alex." She smoothed her hair once more with one hand while using the other to lift the front of her hem up slightly from the floor. She did _not_ want to face plant this early in the night. She would even settle for succumbing to gravity after the dinner; just so long as she didn't have to face the dignitaries with a swollen nose or busted lip and try to come up with a clever explanation.

When she opened the door Alex raised his brows and gave a slight smile. "I hope you do not mind my saying so, but my Queen looks stunning this evening."

Diana returned his smile and tried to seem as casual as possible. But her avoidance of eye contact and the fidgeting fingers gave her away.

"Do you think your King will be anywhere near as taken as you by his Queen's appearance?"

Alex offered his elbow for her to grasp and began leading her toward the large ballroom that looked out on the new back garden.

His voice was caring as he spoke to her, "Diana, did you not notice the way he looked at you as you appeared beside him in your wedding dress? I couldn't see his eyes but there was this subtle shift in his posture." He turned to look at her after pausing their progress for a moment. "I may not know how to read him; but if there was a change that _I_ was able to notice then you can rest assured you had some form of an effect on him."

They began walking once more with measured steps, silent other than the click of her heels and the soft thump of his polished boots. Diana's face was thoughtful as she tried to sift through the various possibilities that could have been Riddick's reaction.

Alex finally laughed and patted her hand at the crook of his arm.

"Take it as the compliment I'm almost certain it is, Diana. I was breath-taken and I'm not even interested in you romantically. I can only imagine the intensity of the reaction he was masking so skillfully."

Diana continued to think a moment, tilting her head to the side slightly before raising her head and smiling. "You know, even if it's romantic wishful thinking, I'm gonna go with your theory anyway. I have the feeling I'll need that flitting confidence to get me through these next few hours."

Alex shook his head but held his tongue. He didn't want to compromise the peaceful mindset she'd achieved just before she faced the political scene for the first time.

Casting one more glance at her walking beside him, Alex smirked and focused guiding her over the polished marble floor.

If Lord Riddick didn't feel a reaction to how pretty his wife looked in this gown, Alex would be concerned for his King's health.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Again thank you for reading and I hope and look forward to hear your opinions on the chapter. Again, kinda iffy on whether it dragged. Bleh… thank you and FREE CYBER COOKIES TO ALL! =0)


	9. The Pretenders

What if I say I'm not like the others?

What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?

You're the pretender

What if I say that I'll never surrender?

-The Foo Fighters: The Pretender

* * *

><p>Diana felt an ache deep in her cheeks from the false and demure smiles she'd been forcing throughout the night. The simpering tones of the visiting Ladies. The fawning flattery of their Lords. The thinly veiled critical glances. The string quartet playing elegantly in the background leant a deceptive calm and dignity to the evening.<p>

They were all judging her. Measuring her worth to them. Watching her every move and waiting for her to make the smallest of missteps. Diana could feel their eyes constantly on her; testing her composure with every ticking second of the clock.

She let her gaze drift through the room; searching for a dark countenance expertly hidden amongst the crowd.

Diana's eye twitched slightly in aggravation. He could at least pretend to care for her sanity, but no; instead he leaves her stranded in the center of these circling sharks.

Then, unexpectedly, she caught a glimpse of him and that damned smirk gracing his lips as he stared back at her across the room. Tilting her chin up, she returned his goggled look of amusement with a haughty one of her own. This was how he wanted to play? Fine. But she would not give him or their so called 'guests' the satisfaction of seeing her lose her temper.

Slipping her smile back upon her face, she returned her attention to the simpering old fool that had continued to speak to her. He was too drunk already and too self absorbed to notice her attention had dwindled long ago; thus, his flirtatious babble had gone uninterrupted.

Diana absently brushed his clammy hand off her arm once more and continued to nod when appropriate. She would have laughed at his sloppy yet subtle advances if she did not have a new image to maintain.

Time dragged on, her feet began to ache and her patience was beginning to wear thin quite a bit sooner than she had anticipated. The ballroom was becoming stifling; she glanced longingly at the large windows revealing the balcony overlooking the calm garden and cooling night air. What she wouldn't give to be out there digging her toes into the freshly tilled earth. To feel the crunch of the newly laid pebbled path beneath her feet while inhaling the blooming flowers.

A shrill voice pierced her thoughts, dragging her back to the present and the bird-like aristocratic woman squawking at her with obvious disdain.

"Your Highness, it seems your mind is otherwise occupied. Perhaps you would be best suited to retire for the evening seeing as how you are so unaccustomed to events such as these. Poor dear. It must be so dreadfully taxing to make the social climb you have."

The red-headed bitty had the nerve to smirk while her accompanying entourage tittered softly behind their drinks.

Diana felt her temper rise at the insult and the way this gaggle thought themselves superior. One of the waiters got her attention, informing her that the meal was prepared and she need only say the word. Diana was just about to authorize for the dinner announcement when she heard the shrew behind her comment to the flock in sultry tones.

"Hmm…what a specimen like that is doing with the likes of _her_ is beyond me. Perhaps he would be interested in holding private _council_ in the throne room from time to time."

The painted trollop chuckled as the mindless entourage tittered and fawned over her once more.

Diana's jaw clenched and her hands balled up around the final menu she had been checking.

_**"They insult me. They insult my family. They insult my station. Now they dare challenge my right to be mated!" **_ Her body temperature began to rise, a feral glint creeping into her eyes as her primal urges began to surface. Spoiling for a fight.

The young man dressed in his crisp servant's uniform sent a subtle glare to the crude woman behind his Queen. He could smell the noxious perfume rolling off her in waves. He heard the crinkle of paper and looked back to Lady Riddick; she had finally reached her breaking point after hours of patience with these vultures.

He dared to lay a gentle hand upon hers, making her eyes flash upon his face as he spoke quietly to her.

"My Lady; is there anything else I can do for you this evening?" He sent a significant glance in the harpy's direction.

Diana's hold on the paper loosened as she took a deep breath. "No, thank you Phillip. Just announce the evening meal, please. "

Phillip nodded; surprised she had remembered his name despite the stress of the evening. "Very well Highness." He bent at the waist slightly and retreated to the kitchens to inform the other staff. Making a point to stop and have a word with the Head Chef before going back out to formally announce the meal.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana swallowed thickly; biting back the anger as she brusquely excused herself from the annoying ladies.

If she stayed another moment there might be blood. And Aereon most likely had some cruel and unusual punishment waiting for just such an event.

She was making a beeline for the balcony French doors when the dinner announcement was made. She growled softly. They hadn't been kidding when they said the food was ready _now_.

Fat, sweaty fingers gripped her elbow tightly as Groves' oily voice spoke at her side mockingly.

"Your _Highness_. Will you allow me the _honor_ of escorting you to your seat?"

She nodded with pursed lips, waiting to hear what he really wanted. It didn't take long.

"Might I remind her majesty, that the scheduled check-ups with the doctors are _still_ a crucial requirement-"

Diana cut him off impatiently. "Director Groves, I've been entirely too busy preparing for the ceremony and reception to be able to see the doctors-" Groves interrupted as well with a harsh tightening of his grip on her arm. Pausing just shy of her seat to practically snarl at her under his breath. Though he kept the appearance up, his voice and words held no regard for her new station.

"Do not forget the only reason your sorry hide is where you are today is because of _me_ and this project. I don't care what trappings they dress you in; you're still nothing but a lowly animal keeper and breeder subject. Remember your place or I. Will. End. You."

He stepped back with a false smile and released the bruising grip on her arm. Even going so far as to pull out her chair for her.

She looked down her nose at him. Barely containing her rage over the entire evening's events. This bloated weasel. This thorn in her side. He just couldn't leave well enough alone; knowing she hadn't wanted to be in this position to begin with.

Oh how she wished she could come up with a witty retort.

Something scathing and barbed that would cut his ego down to size right in this moment.

But there was nothing. No words bubbled upon her lips. Only anger. Only frustration.

Everything a bride should never feel on her wedding day.

She smelled the spicy cologne on Riddick's skin as he sat beside her at the head of the table. Silent. Calm. Collected. Completely un-phased by the madness of these so called 'nobles.'

She hated him for it. Resented him for leaving her to face the talons of these hateful people alone. She wasn't any more suited for this than he.

She wasn't made of stone or ice. She was no superwoman capable of tirelessly withstanding these blows.

And he…he didn't even so much as look at her. _**"The bastard must truly have no heart. He knows I'm at the breaking point and does nothing…hn. I should expect nothing less I suppose."**_

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana blundered her way through the salad course. Noticing, with gratitude, the extra grapes and walnuts that had been added to her dish.

She did her best to ignore the fact that Lady Ayne, the red-headed screecher, was seated not far away.

Diana was successful in this until she noticed the woman's scornful underhanded laughs to a companion seated nearby.

"The troll doesn't even know the proper utensils to use. How shameful. They should take this cow to market sooner rather than later if you ask me."

Diana paused and looked at the particular spoon she had picked up for the soup dish and realized she had absently chosen the incorrect one.

The damn soup spoon and the damn dessert spoon were the same damn size. Like it or not, she's the ruler here and should be able to use whichever damn spoon she wished!

To make matters worse, she happened to catch sight of Riddick's place setting and noticed he wasn't following utensil protocol either. But were they obsessing over his actions? No! Not even a whisper!

_**"He could probably start eating the soup with his hands and they wouldn't bat a fuckin eyelash…"**_

As the main course was served, Diana noticed her server give a slight wink. Puzzled she looked down to find that her portion of fancy potatoes had extra delicious gooey heavenly comforting cheese.

The corner of her mouth tipped up slightly. Oh how nice to have the help on your side.

The moment was ruined though. By none other than Screechy McGee.

"Oh, gods. Like she really needs to eat _that_ with _her_ figure. How disgusting. And did you see those hideous _scars_?"

Diana curled her fist in her lap. That was it. No more! She did _not_ have to sit and take this. She could give a flying fuck about her station at this point. Every one of her scars was earned and showed where she's been in life. She was damn proud of every single one. This pompous bitch insulting them was the last straw.

The controlled chatter of the table stilled awkwardly as Diana stood from her seat.

With a wrinkle of her nose she held a hand to her stomach.

"If you will all excuse me," She cast an obvious glance toward where Lady Ayne sat smugly."The scent of perfume has proven to be quite strong and given my stomach cause for upset. Please enjoy your meals and your stay here. If you require anything, you need only ask."

Lady Ayne's face soured at the blatant slight to her heavy perfume and the knowing looks the other dignitaries cast her direction.

Diana gave a slight smile to the table. "Have a pleasant evening."

And so she left; motioning with her hand for Alex to keep his seat. She was more than capable of making it to her room unescorted.

She didn't so much as glance at Riddick after the cold shoulder she'd gotten from him all night.

So she never saw the tiny quirk at the corner of his lips.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana changed hastily from her red gown into a pair of loose athletic shorts and ribbed tank top before stealing away to the furthest edge of the gardens. Right at the bordering forest where none of the aristocrats could see her.

She walked with shoes in hand beneath the large trees. Enjoying the sound of wind dancing through their mighty boughs.

The smell of sun warmed earth and timbre danced delicately across her senses. A peace began to seep into her form but still could not remove the tense weight at her shoulders.

The sound of heavy paws beating against the ground pulled her from observing the tranquil stars above. Choco yipped playfully as he bound and wove through the trees to reach her side.

Diana roughly pat his now large head and decided to sit beneath an ancient looking oak. She wiggled her toes deeper into the fertile earth as Choco flounced around the tree in circles. Wanting Diana to play. But she was simply too tired and her spirits too low for such antics as she rubbed at her now aching ankle.

The adolescent hound calmed finally and flopped down beside her with a huff. Diana sighed and rested her hand on his warm neck.

"It's literally the first day and I already can't handle it. What the hell am I gonna do Choco?"

He rolled predictably onto his back and wiggled, wanting her to rub his belly as his tongue lolled out the side of his open mouth.

She laughed and did as was demanded. "I really wonder about your brain cells sometimes pup."

She leaned over and gripped his muzzle with both hands and shook it playfully. "You do know this doesn't solve my problems at all?"

Choco pawed her hands away and promptly lifted up to leave a trail of slobber thickly across her cheek.

Diana grimaced and used the hem of her shirt to wipe it off. "Right."

She sighed and stretched out more fully on the ground. Draping herself over the back of a now righted Choco and wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

"You're sure getting big pup. What am I gonna do with you? You're spoiled rotten."

Her voice was growing soft and lazy as his heat and the steady breath beneath her ear soothed her.

Diana smiled softly as a night-bird sang to the wind in the distance and the breeze caressed her face with gentle care.

Her eyes drifted across the tree line nearby as she turned her head thoughtfully. She had yet to go out and see the wilderness of Furya. She scoffed to herself.

"Hell, this is the first time I've been as far as the gardens…" She squinched her face for a moment in further contemplation before hefting herself to her feet.

Choco watched her curiously as she bent to tug on her boots before snugly tying the laces. He growled softly as she began to walk into the forest. She was too tired to play with him, yet she had enough energy to suddenly traipse into the woods?

Lifting his nose and scenting the breeze he huffed and lethargically stood. There was nothing dangerous nearby…for now. But he couldn't just let his human go out by herself at night.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Riddick walked down the silent corridor and entered their bedroom, expecting to find her doing….whatever it was she did to pass her spare time. He paused in the dark doorway of their empty quarters. She wasn't there.

Her boots were gone. He walked over and ran his fingers over the red silk of her gown, laid gently over the bed to be hung later. Without his little hellcat to observe, the dinner party had soon grown too boring and irritating to bare.

Riddick stood and thought for a moment; thought of what he knew of his new bride and where she would be most likely to escape for a moment of peace. Her music player was still in its docking station. Where she was going, she wanted to hear her surroundings clearly and untainted.

The answer wasn't long in coming and made the corner of his lips crook up. The gardens had just been finished. The furthest edges bordered the woods and Riddick could almost be sure that if she wasn't roaming the garden then she'd be clambering through the trees.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Diana knelt on the forest floor. Leaning her face close to inspect a colorful frog that had caught her attention as she'd made her own path through the trees. Choco watched his human in slight amusement as her eyes appeared crossed with the intense scrutiny of said amphibian.

Diana stared…and the toad stared back….neither blinking…neither moving. The moment stretched on silently until the toad must have taken offense. With a sudden leap and croak it startled Diana backwards onto her rump with a small cry of surprise leaving her own throat.

"Gah! Jesus, not my face!"

The toad sat a few feet from her boot now; expanded its throat bladder with another croak before hopping away into the ferns.

Choco walked over and chuffed as he bumped his muzzle with her cheek. Diana blinked a few times before looking to him with accusation.

"You great useless lump. You nearly let my face be attacked by a potentially poisonous beast!"

Choco gazed levelly at her, meeting her eyes with what seemed to be a long suffering look. As if to say 'Well, silly woman, you shouldn't have been pushing your face so close to it.'

She batted his muzzle playfully away from her. "Don't give me that look. You have no room to judge me, Mr. 'I chase my own tail for sport'."

He gave a low growl causing her to chuckle while wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him closer to her.

"Oh come on. You know your secret's safe with me sweetie. _So _adorablllle!"

The thorny beast huffed impatiently and shook his head from her grasp as she began laughing at his reaction.

Diana stretched her arms up above her and arched her back while breathing deeply of the fresh woodsy air. She fell back with a thump into the soft dirt and loam and grass. Stray leaves and twigs immediately entrenched themselves into her hair but she didn't notice nor mind. She stared up through the little openings in the tree branches to watch the stars. Listening to the birds and wildlife surrounding her. The rustle of the breeze.

Diana's eyes drifted closed as she focused on the various sounds and the unique scent of the forest.

A sudden twig snapped rather loudly nearby and caused her eyes to shoot open. With renewed attention she slowly sat up and scanned the area with her eyes. Her ears straining to catch anymore sign of movement.

Just as she was about to relax there was a rustling. Something big in the foliage; but it didn't seem to be aware of her presence.

Diana glanced to Choco, whose ears were perked and his gaze also sharply trained to the area. His nose was visibly scenting, but no true alarm was being raised in his body language.

There was more rustling and a loud snap from a branch breaking. Choco stood to his feet and Diana took that as her cue.

She calmly stood as well and walked over to a nearby tree, making sure to glance in the direction of the increasing sounds. Choco may not be alarmed but he was certainly paying attention to whatever it was out there. And it definitely sounded larger than Diana.

As she deftly climbed into the relative safety of the tree's limbs she grunted at the stretching of her muscles and injuries. It would be best to be safe rather than sorry at this point and gain the high ground with whatever was making such a racket. She only wished that she'd been more active lately and that her injuries wouldn't ache at this moment from the new physical activity.

Diana sat above the ground and watched closely. Waiting for the mysterious and noisy creature to show itself when all suddenly grew silent. She scanned the environment; eyes narrowing as she attempted to discern any movement in the shadows. She kept one hand braced against the main trunk and the other gripping securely to the limb she was sitting on. Careful to keep her knees bent so that her lower legs didn't dangle too far. It wouldn't do to allow something to reach up and yank her down by her feet.

Choco turned to look up at her briefly before walking into the ferns and bushes. Diana furrowed her brows. Where on earth did he think he was going?

Everything was silent now as she sat with muscles tensed and poised for action in her tree-fort.

There was a sudden loud roar from behind her as something collided with her back forecefully. Diana lost balance and fell forward at the impact, barely keeping the presence of mind to continue grasping the limb with her other hand as her shoulder jolted painfully. Her body was dangling as she reached to take hold of the branch with her other hand as well. Twisting as she did so, in order to see what had attacked her and quickly curling her legs up away from the ground again as much as possible.

Her eyes went from being as wide as saucers to being narrowed with malice as soon as she saw who was responsible.

It wasn't the toad come back for revenge. It wasn't some great hairy monster come to eat her entrails. But a beast nonetheless.

There stood _Lord_ Riddick; a large grin sadistically stretching his lips as his silver eyes shined up at her in mirth. A handful of sizeable pebbles still held in one hand. Diana's face grew hot and her cheeks reddened with outrage as she bellowed down to him and her 'loyal' pet Choco.

"What the HELL is your problem asshole! I….you…grrr!" She was too angry to form sentences and Riddick began to let forth deep chuckles at her expense.

She released her grip on the tree and dropped down to the ground with a slight wince as the impact made her ankle twinge; despite the protest of her ankle and the weakened muscles where she'd been gouged, she was rather proud she'd not fallen on her face or something equally as embarrassing.

Riddick sauntered over to her irate form. Her arms crossed as she glared up at him. Leaves and forest debris stuck in her tangled locks. She must have lost her hair-tie sometime during her antics through the wilderness. He flicked another pebble at her shoulder making her scowl deepen as she reached out to swat the arsenal from his hands.

"Stop it! Haven't you done enough?" She was gearing up for a tirade and gaining steam but he found himself taking in the sight of her and not listening to her agitated words. She was covered in bark and dirt. Her face red. Her eyes flashing. So fierce in her diminutive frame as she squared up to him; becoming more enflamed when she realized he wasn't listening to her at all.

When he first came upon her out here, she'd looked so at ease. She was right at home out surrounded by the plants and the dirt and the critters. For the first time since the day he'd originally met her, she had been truly comfortable in her own skin. She deserved to have that peace and confidence more often. He'd see to it personally. Even if he had to drag her outside kicking and screaming, he'd make sure he saw her spending time out under the sun and the moon where she belonged.

Riddick's focus slowly drifted back to what she was yelling so emphatically. "And ANOTHER thing…!"

Her words halted abruptly when he reached out and cradled her face in both his large warm hands. Her eyes widening when he leaned down and placed a brief kiss to her lips.

"You talk too much short-stack."

She looked up at him, the anger gone from her eyes. "Someone's gotta talk enough for the both of us." Riddick snorted before drawing her closer to him and nuzzling her neck. Enjoying the way her scent once again smelled rich with the earth she'd been rolling in.

"Mmmm you should wallow in the dirt more often."

She furrowed her brows and smacked his shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't _wallowing_! I'm not a pig."

His chest rumbled as he reached around to grasp her butt; bunching the silky material of her dirtied athletic shorts. "I don't know short-stack. This rump roast feels ample enough." Riddick straitened up and gave a deep laugh at the sight of her mouth hanging open in shock. Speechless for once at what he'd just dared to imply.

Before she could begin yelling again he leaned back down for another shockingly tender peck to her lips.

"Calm down short-stack. You may be ample but you aren't a porker." He gave another deliberate squeeze of her ass and pulled her hips tightly against his. "Hm. What was it goldy-locks said? This one's just right."

Diana snorted with mirth before bursting out into laughter. "Oh my God! You didn't just reference a nursery rhyme! Just imagine you with long curly blonde hair!" Her raucous laughter doubled at the mental image she'd created for herself while Riddick smirked with satisfaction at having made her laugh. He decided he'd rather hear it right now instead of her yelling as he burrowed his face back into the crook of her neck.

He felt her tentatively raise a hand up from resting on his shoulders and hesitantly begin to run across his scalp. It was smooth still as he'd just re-shaved it this morning for the ceremony. He was surprised to find his muscles relaxing with her smooth, slow movements.

She continued for a few minutes before letting her hand stroke down the back of his neck and began kneading the muscles there and on his shoulder that she could reach.

Riddick hummed in pleasure at the feel of her small hands strongly working with his muscles. Her voice was soft on his ears as her hands stilled. "Riddick…I…I know I'm not the best person to be thrown into all this with but…." He felt her take a deep breath here and the way she pressed him more tightly to herself.

"…I'm gonna do my damndest Riddick…"

He lifted his head to stare down at her with great intensity. Seeing the determination to fight with everything she had for this. Riddick tightened his hold on her. The same doubts and criticisms reared within his mind. What was he doing standing out here with this woman. Having such a calm and borderline intimate moment. As if he deserved moments of 'normalcy'…as if she wouldn't be better off and _safer_ in a relationship with anyone other than him.

Her gaze flicked down to his lips briefly and back up to his eyes and he noticed she inhaled slowly…deeply. The minx was scenting him and thought she was being discrete about it. It was almost cute.

He gave a smirk and ran his hands up the curve of her back; feeling the still puckered flesh of her scarring wounds. Making his humor dim once more.

Reminding him that she _was_ a determined fighter; even if untrained and unfamiliar with her Furyan traits. She was strong. Stubborn. And he shouldn't short change her by thinking she isn't able to more than hold her own in the insane world of Richard B. Riddick.

Her eyes slid closed and she arched into him as he continued running his hands over her back. A tiny groan of pleasure leaving her throat.

Riddick's smirk returned as he leaned down to nip her ear. Maybe his inner beast new exactly what it was doing when it chose this odd little woman to mate with. Because Riddick never would have thought of doing so on his own; would have never known what fire lay beneath the plain exterior of the purring brunette in his arms.

He straitened once more to firmly grip her wrist and begin leading her back toward the royal estate.

"Come on short-stack. You didn't get a full meal and you'll need energy for the things I'm gonna do to you tonight."

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Lady Ayne sat before the vanity in the guest room she and her husband had been provided. A scowl sat deeply rooted upon her features as she furiously brushed her hair and prepared for bed. Her evening hadn't gone at all according to her plans. She cringed slightly at the sight of her older and rotund husband. She should be in much tanner and more sculpted royal arms by now. Being born into the social upper crust she had married young for further wealth and convenience. But she knew there was only so much power and prestige her current marriage could provide her.

She sighed and placed the brush upon the vanity table.

She had forgotten not to underestimate the little homely mutt that had been thrust upon the impressive Richard Riddick. Scandal and rumor spread quickly concerning the origins of the unassuming woman's injuries. She and her little 'pets' had managed to _dispose_ of the last woman that had dared to contest her claim to the new leader of Furya. Krystia clenched her fists in her lap. There had to be a way…someone outside the circles that could handle this sordid detail…this would take time…careful planning. That's where the last woman had gone wrong.

Krystia narrowed her eyes and stared at her reflection with determination.

No.

She'd take her time. Half the fun is to plan the plan after all. She'd just need to make sure all the dominoes fell the way they needed to so that in the end she was there to slide her way into the vacated matriarch's chair.

Her husband let out a bout of coughing and grunted out to her in a gravelly drunken voice. "Come to bed my dear."

Her lip curled slightly. Most likely the putrid lump had been as unsuccessful tonight in his seductions as she had been. She dare not refuse though; m'lord had the tendency to get a little heavy handed when angered or disobeyed.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

OY! 0_o Life has…definitely taken some turns for me since last I updated. I've had this chapter half finished for so long. Then my personal and academic life decided that I shouldn't have any inspiration, energy, or drive to complete it.

I thank all of you for the reviews and messages. You made me feel so sad that I wasn't able to get anything out to you regularly like a good author would. :0( But as I've said to a few of you and I'll say again. I don't EVER plan on abandoning this. It may take me ages. But I will see this story through to the end! I can't guarantee a time-frame for that though and I do apologize for that. Being the terribly unreliable writer I am, I shamefully suggest putting the story on an alert perhaps if it has hooked you quite well. I'm not trying to boost story alert numbers or anything. It's only a suggestion because I really truly can't guess how far apart my updates will be. :0( I'm sorry. I hope you guys hang in there with me. I'm trying to keep everything balanced. I swear I'm trying.


End file.
